Mary Black och Slytherins Arvtagare
by Crescent Beam Shower
Summary: Andra boken av sju. Under Marys andra år på Hogwarts så blir många mugglarfödda - och andra elever med för den delen - förstenade. Det ryktas om att hemligheternas kammare öppnats. Kan Mary, hennes storebror Harry och deras vänner sätta dit den skyldige?
1. Födelsedag

_Det här är fortsättningen på Mary Black och Hogwarts Hemlighet, om du inte har läst den, gör det nu, annars kommer du förmodligen att bli väldigt förvirrad._

_Jag har läst era reviews och försökt bättra lite på berättelsen. Jag ska försöka att få den här så bra som möjligt._

_Tack till alla som läst, här är första kapitlet._

"Ja må hon leva, ja må hon leva, ja må hon leva uti hundrade år, ja visst ska hon leva, ja visst ska hon leva, jag visst ska hon leva uti hundrade år…"

Mary började rodna och flina, hon visste aldrig hur hon skulle reagera när hennes familj kom in i hennes sovrum och sjöng för henne på morgonen under hennes födelsedag. Krake bar en bricka, och på den stod ett glas pumpasaft och ett fat med rostmackor. När Krake ställde brickan på hennes nattduksbord så tog hon en tugga av den minsta rostmackan. _Jordnötssmör_! Hon log med hela ansiktet nu, hon hade vant sig vid att det stack till lite i kinden, så hon märkte knappt av sitt ärr i ansiktet längre.

Harry hade på sig en vit tröja, och ett par jeans som börjat bli lite slitna. Hans och Marys mamma, Lily, hade tjatat på honom om att slänga jeansen, men han tyckte att de var bekväma och vägrade totalt.

Lily hade på sig en mörklila klänning, och Marys pappa Sirius hade svart tröja och jeans. Mary granskade Peter. Han hade en vit tröja med Star Wars-tryck som han spillt pumpasaft på, som vanligt. Han sjöng inte med, det gjorde han aldrig, men han var glad i alla fall, dock lite avundsjuk för att han inte fick någon uppmärksamhet.

Mary log när hennes första paket var en Nimbus 2000, den måste hon prova så fort hon kommit upp ur sängen. Som alltid fick hon bara två presenter, sedan skulle hon få massor av godis senare. Den andra presenten var en bok, _Turer med troll _av Gyllenroy Lockman. Mary log lite snett. Hennes mamma var ett stort fan, Mary däremot tyckte mest att han var en fjolla. Hon misstänkte att Lily köpt den till henne i hopp om att det skulle ändra hennes åsikt.

När hon ätit upp sina mackor så gick hon och Harry ut. (Mary hade en väldigt konstig vana, hon sov med kläderna hon tänkte ha nästa dag, på.) Mary tänkte provköra sin Nimbus. Harry tipsade henne lite tjafs om hur man flög som bäst med en Nimbus, men Mary lyssnade knappt, hon sparkade bara iväg från marken och flög runt huset.

Hon fick fortfarande den speciella känslan av att sitta på en kvast, men den här gången var det annorlunda. Kvasten gick _snabbt_, väldigt snabbt. Hon tvekade inte en sekund på att hon hade kunnat fånga nyckeln i falluckan på två sekunder med denna kvastkäpp.

Mary blev dock tvungen att avbryta sitt flygande väldigt snabbt, för farbror Remus hade kommit på besök. Hon flög ner till marken och hoppade av kvastkäppen lite snabbt, och sprang rakt in i sin farbrors famn.

"Grattis på tolvårsdagen", sa farbror Remus i ett försök att låta glad. Mary irriterade sig lite på att han alltid lät så nedlåten, men hon förstod att det berodde på Lupins… _lilla pälsproblem_.

"Tack farbror Remus", sa Mary och avslutade kramen. "Eller ska jag kalla dig professor Lupin nu? Ha-ha."

Farbror Remus log lite. Han visste att det var rätt så liten chans att Mary skulle kalla honom _professor Lupin_, vare sig de var i skolan eller inte. Remus var Marys lärare i försvar mot svartkonster.

"Jag köpte en bok om trolldryckskonst", sa farbror Remus lugnt och gav Mary boken. "För er nya trolldryckslärare kommer att vara lite… er…" Mary lyssnade. "Jag vet inte om jag får berätta det", sa Remus till sist. Mary suckade. Hon hatade när han sa A utan att säga B.

"Din gudmor vill också besöka dig", sa farbror Remus. "Men… ja…"

Mary suckade ännu en gång. Farbror Remus och "tant Mary" var hennes gudföräldrar. De var i ett förhållande när Mary föddes, men nu var de inte tillsammans längre. De brukade oftast kunna vara i samma rum, men på hennes tioårsdag hade de börjat bråka mitt under födelsedagsfirandet. Så nu betedde de sig som ett par som skilt sig.

En snövit uggla flög förbi och släppte ett brev i Marys hand. Hon öppnade det och läste:

_Hej Mary!_

_Jag och min familj önskar dig en bra födelsedag!_

_Hur som helst, du vill nog helst vara med din familj under sommaren, men du är välkommen hit, säg bara till så tar vi oss hem till dig med flampulver. Jag vet att ditt trollspö gick sönder, har du fått något nytt? Om inte, kan vi väl träffas i Diagongränden på onsdag eller så? Fred har förlorat sin trollstav också och behöver en ny._

_George köpte många Bertie botts bönor till dig, du får dem nog snart, vi skickade godis (och mamma stickade en Weasley-tröja) med Percys uggla, Hermes._

_Skicka tillbaka ugglan med ett svar. _**(Här hade hon ritat en glad gubbe.)**

_Grattis ännu en gång, _

_ha det bra!_

_Ginny_

Mary log, sedan så gick hon in i huset och frågade sina föräldrar om hon kunde skaffa sitt nya trollspö i Diagongränden på onsdag, men hennes föräldrar hade tänkt köpa det idag, så det gick inte. Däremot så tyckte de att det var okej att hon spenderade resten av sommaren hos Weasleys.

Så Mary hämtade papper och penna och skrev tillbaka:

_Hej Ginny!_

_Jag är gärna hos din familj, jag kan inte följa med er till Diagongränden, för mina föräldrar tänkte köpa min trollstav och det idag. Men kan ni hämta mig på… torsdag, kanske? Hälsa Ron, George och resten av familjen från mig!_

_Mary_

Sen så gav hon brevet till den vita ugglan, som hoade förtjust innan den flög iväg.

På eftermiddagen så hade farbror Remus transfererat sig hem, och tant Mary var där. Hon hade köpt mycket godis till Mary, så mycket att hon oroade sig att hennes tänder skulle gå sönder av allt socker. Men den tanken viftades bort väldigt snabbt när hon såg att hon köpt Marys favoritchoklad, och en påse chips med "_sour cream and onion_"-smak, som Mary älskat enda sedan hon var liten. Sådana chips fanns ingenstans i trollkarlsvärlden, så Mary hade inte kunnat äta sådana under hela sin tid på Hogwarts. Visst så var choklad med pumpa i gott det med, men ingenting slog hennes favoritchips.

På kvällen var varenda lilla chipssmula borta, och all choklad hade ätits upp. Mary kollade på TV, hennes pappa skakade bara på huvudet. Till skillnad mot Marys mamma så hade Sirius växt upp i en trollkarlsfamilj, så han hade väldigt svårt att förstå rulltrapporna i affären, och annat liknande. _(Vadå, är de alldeles för lata att gå några steg upp eller…?)_ Och eftersom att Lily blivit uppfostrad av mugglare, så hade Mary fått en lite blandad uppväxt. Om någon bad henne välja mellan mugglarvärlden och trollkarlsvärlden – då hade hon inte kunnat välja.

Mary hade otur när det gällde Bertie Botts Bönor I Alla Smaker, hon fick ofta grus, öronvax och annat oätligt, men nu när hon sagt till George att han skulle bli hennes mentor så var det lite av en skyldighet att äta det godis han köpt till henne. Hon hade kommit på taktiken att ta tre minst bönor samtidigt, då kändes smaken bara konstig, och man fick inte samma _springtillhandfatetochspy_-känsla. Tvärtom så var det _**NÄSTAN**___gott.

Peter fick ett utbrott när Lily försökte förklara att hon inte kunde spela spel med honom just då, som vanligt. Marys lillebror var lite… _speciell_. Hon oroade sig lite vad som skulle hända när han började på Hogwarts.

Harry satte sig i soffan bredvid henne, och tog en hel handfull bönor, sedan så stirrade han länge på färgerna.

"Tror du att den här kan vara jordgubbssmak?", frågade han Mary. "Eller är det blodsmak?"

Mary stirrade på bönan. Den var mörkt röd.

"Svårt att avgöra", sa hon. "Kan jag få den där svarta, det är säkert peppar."

"Varför skulle du vilja ha pepparsmak?", frågade Harry, men gav henne bönan i alla fall.

"Kände för det", sa Mary och svalde bönan snabbt.

Sedan så satt de i tystnad och kollade på _Scrubs_. Harry somnade efter ett tag, men Mary lyckades hålla sig vaken. Men när _House of Wax _skulle börja ungefär vid klockan tre på natten så somnade hon med.

Trots komplikationerna med hennes gudmor, gudfar, och Peters utbrott för små anledningar, så älskade Mary sin födelsedag.


	2. Nytt trollspö

"God eftermiddag", sa Ollivanders mjuka röst. "Javisst, javisst… Mary Black, inte sant? Du utförde storartade saker på Hogwarts för ett halvår sedan… Imponerande att en elvaårig häxa kan besegra Den-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn…"

Den gamle mannen tog ett steg framåt, det såg ut som att han inspekterade Mary. Hon försökte titta bort, hans ögon var väldigt obehagliga, även om mr Ollivander var vänlig.

"Lönnträ och fågel Fenix-fjäder, inte sant", sa han. Det var inte en fråga. "Åtta och en halv tum, utmärkt till förhäxningar…"

Sedan så avbröt han sig själv mitt i meningen.

"Ah, mrs Black", sa han och log mot Marys mamma. "Tio och en kvarts tum, tillverkat av pil…"

"Mr Ollivander", sa Lily lugnt. "Jag och Mary ska köpa ett nytt trollspö, hennes gick sönder i kampen mot… Ni-vet-vem." Oftast så kunde Marys mamma säga hans namn, men hon föredrog att inte göra det bland folk, för att inte skrämma upp dem.

"Åh", sa mr Ollivander. "Vänta här, så ska jag hämta lite… din trollstavsarm var högra armen, inte sant?"

Mary hann inte svara, för Ollivander hade sprungit bort till hyllorna och börjat dra ut lite askar med trollspön i. Han öppnade dem, skakade på huvudet, och la dem tillbaka i hyllan. Till sist fann han en stav som han verkade tycka om.

"Enhörningshår och järnek", sa han lugnt och la den i Marys hand. "Elva tum, sällsynt kombination, men det är få häxor som er, kanske passar det…"

Mary svängde lite med staven, och Ollivander drog nästan direkt den ur handen på henne.

"Nej, nej", sa han. "Vi provar någonting annat…"

Nästan direkt så sprang han fram med ett nytt trollspö.

"Bokträ och drakhjärtesträng", sa han.

Och så fortsatte det i – tyckte Mary – en evighet. Mr Ollivander såg gladare ut för varje trollspö som inte passade henne. Det märktes att han tyckte om sitt arbete.

"Mr Manson var med er när ni hindrade Ni-Vet-Vem från att ta stenen, inte sant?", frågade han. "En väldigt intressant trollstav har han, minsann… jag inspekterade den när jag besökte hans familj, inte trevliga människor… Han har gått på Beauxbatons magiakademi misstänker jag, för hans trollstav hade hår från en vilie…"

Sedan så frös Ollivander där han stod. Han avbröt sig mitt i meningen och bara stirrade på en ask.

"Möjligtvis…", mumlade han. "En stav av väldigt hög klass, miss Black, det vore hjärtskärande om du någonsin skulle råka bryta av den…"

Han la ett trollspö i Marys handflata. Hon stirrade på det. Trollspöet var kolsvart, men på något sätt väldigt elegant.

"En ebenholtsstav, tio och en halv tum", sa han lugnt. "Försök med den…"

Mary knöt näven, hennes fingrar blev helt varma… det var så länge sedan som hon kastat en trollformel, hon måste göra det igen…

"_Lumos_", viskade hon.

En ljusstråle sköt ut ur spetsen på hennes nya trollspö, och ljus fyllde hela rummet. Det kändes som att hennes hand hade fattat eld. Hon kunde se dammkornen flyga runt henne… känslan av att kasta en trollformel med ett nytt trollspö var alltid underbar.

Sedan så sänkte hon staven, och ljuset släcktes, även fast hon inte uttalat någon motbesvärjelse.

Ollivander applåderade.

"Bravo, mycket bra", sa han och log. "Det är en väldigt fin stav, miss Black… utmärkt till alla sorters magi… se till att du tar väl hand om den… den är ytterst sällsynt…"

Mary observerade att mr Ollivander sänkte sin röst mer och mer. Hon bet sig i läppen. Känslan av att en person visste något som hon inte var medveten om var otroligt jobbig. Men hon såg på den gamle mannen att han inte planerade att avslöja någonting för sin elvaåriga kund.

"Varför är den så sällsynt?", frågade Marys mamma.

"Bara en väldigt fin stav", sa mr Ollivander väldigt snabbt. "Er makes trollstav är utomordentlig när det gäller förhäxningar, han måste ha vunnit många dueller…"

Mary suckade över hur lättlurad hennes mamma var. Lily började genast diskutera trollstavar med mr Ollivander. Till slut så lyckades Mary släpa ut sin mamma ur affären.

"Har du några mugglarpengar?", frågade Mary. "Jag vill ha en Ben & Jerry-glass…"

"Men den är så dyr", suckade hennes mamma, men trots det så var de på mataffären några minuter senare och köpte Marys glass.

"Jag älskar godiset som mugglare har", sa Mary och tog en tugga av den gudomligt goda glassen på väg till bilen. "Trollkarlsgodiset är mer passande för när man är med sina kompisar och ska ha kul, inte alls lika gott till lördagar efter att ha spelat lite quidditch…"

Hennes mamma nickade bara.

"Nu får du vara rädd om ditt nya trollspö", sa hon strängt. "Mr Ollivander sa att det var väldigt sällsynt, trollspöet kostade till och med _tio galleoner_, vanliga kostar _sju_, Mary!"

Mary sa ingenting. Om det inte vore för att hon var upptagen med sin glass, så skulle hon gärna fiska upp sitt trollspö ur fickan och beundra det igen. Om Voldemort någonsin tänkte bråka med henne igen, så hade Mary en känsla av att han skulle ångra det dyrt, om hon kastade några förhäxningar med _den här_ staven…


	3. Familjen Weasley

Några dagar senare så skjutsade Sirius Mary till Kråkboet, där hon skulle spendera resten av sommaren med Ginnys familj. De hade sagt att de kunde ta sig hem till dem med flampulver, men Lily ville att Sirius skulle lära sig att köra bil ordentligt, och tyckte att det vore bra träning, så Sirius åkte i alla fall.

Mary klev ur bilen, och bara några sekunder senare så kastade sig Ginny i hennes famn.

"Äntligen!", sa Ginny och kramade om Mary hårt. "Jag har haft så tråkigt…"

"Glöm inte att skriva till oss", sa Sirius. Mary drog sig ur Ginnys omfamning och kramade sin pappa.

"Vi ses på julafton", sa Mary till honom.

Hennes pappa nickade bara, sedan så log han och satte sig i bilen igen.

"Vet du", sa Mary exalterat. "Jag fick en Nimbus 2000!"

Ginny gapade, och samtidigt så hörde Mary att hennes pappa öppnade bildörren igen.

"Hur startade man bilen nu igen?", frågade han och log lite dumt. Mary skrattade.

"Nycklarna", sa hon.

"Just det", sa Sirius. "Ha det så kul nu, hejdå."

Så vinkade han åt tjejerna, som vinkade tillbaka.

"Kom nu", sa Ginny och pekade på sitt hus. "Alla vill träffa dig… du är ju _Flickan som besegrade Den-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn _nu…"

Mary skrattade och tänkte på alla stora rubriker hon hade sett i _The Daily Prophet _och alla intervjuer med lärare och elever från Hogwarts som berättade hur Mary var som person…

De gick in i köket, och den mulliga kvinnan som Mary träffade för ett par månader sedan vinkade glatt.

"Hej Mary, lilla vän", sa hon och log med hela ansiktet. "Är du hungrig, du är så mager raring, äter du ingenting..."

"Nej då, jag klarar mig", sa Mary och försökte se glad ut, men det var svårt. Tänk dig att du är i ett rum tillsammans med en kvinna, och kvinnan ler och är jätteglad. Det känns lite svårt att försöka placera sig själv i samma bra humör när man konverserar med henne.

"Vi äter pannkakor till lunch", sa hon till båda tjejerna. "Ni borde spela quidditch med Ronald, han låser in sig på sitt rum hela tiden, jag börjar bli orolig…"

"Hej Mary", avbröt två glada röster. Mary vände sig om och fick se de rödhåriga Weasleytvillingarna.

"Du är Gred", sa hon och pekade på George. "Och du är Forge", sa hon och pekade på Fred.

"Typiskt", suckade Fred.

"Jag säger ju det", sa George. "Väldigt smart, tyvärr använder hon inte sin intelligens till att bryta mot skolregle-… åh, hej mamma!"

Mrs Weasley fnös, och gick istället in i ett annat rum och ropade på Percy.

"Mary", viskade George. "Jag och Fred har en födelsedagspresent till dig… eller ska vi vänta med den till julafton?"

"Ni kan vänta till julafton", viskade Mary tillbaka, även fast hon var nyfiken på vad de skulle ge henne.

"Okej", sa George. "Kom nu Fred, vi måste jobba med _du-vet-vad_…"

Sedan så lämnade tvillingarna köket.

"Mamma har rätt", sa Ginny. "Ron _har _betett sig väldigt underligt. Han pratar knappt med oss. Jag tror han är lite ensam."

Mary nickade och tänkte på när hon råkat ramla på honom i Stora Salen. Hon hade helt glömt bort hur pinsamt det skulle vara nu, att träffa honom igen…

"Vi spelar quidditch med honom", sa Mary. "Du har en kvast, eller hur?" Ginny nickade. "Och han med?" Ginny nickade ännu en gång. Mary log.

"Vad väntar vi på då?", frågade hon.

De sprang upp på övervåningen. De gick fram till en dörr som det stod "Ronalds Rum", på. R:et i "Rum" hängde lite snett, så Mary misstänkte att om man petade på det så skulle det falla ner och texten skulle istället bli "Ronalds Um".

Ginny knackade på dörren. Ingenting hände. Hon knackade igen, och då hördes fotsteg. Sedan så öppnades dörren lite grann, tillräckligt för att Rons huvud skulle få plats i springan.

Mary såg att han hade mörka ringar under ögonen, och hon kunde se att hans ögon nästan var blodsprängda, som om han gråtit sig till sömns. Någonting om hans ansikte skrek _död_. Men trots det så log han, även om det såg väldigt ansträngt ut.

"Öhm", sa Mary och stirrade ner på sina fötter. "Jag… vi tänkte att du kanske ville hänga med oss och spela lite quidditch?" Hon tittade upp och tvingade sig själv att stirra in i hans rödgråtna ögon.

Det var konstigt, för när hon sa det såg det ut som att hans ögon fick lite mer liv i sig. Hans ögon hade sett så döda ut förut.

"Visst", sa han. "Jag ska bara hämta min kvast…"

Han lämnade dörren öppen. Mary kikade in. Det var som att stirra rakt in i solen. Hela hans rum hade en skrikande orange färg. Hon blinkade till några gånger och såg närmare. Hela hans vägg och tak var täckt av affischer på sju människor som vinkade glatt. Alla hade på sig orangea dräkter.

_Chudley Cannons_, tänkte Mary. _Gillar han DET quidditchlaget_?

Men hennes tankar avbröts av att Ron kom tillbaka med sin kvast.

"Ska vi köra då?", frågade han.


	4. Tvillingarnas rum

Det hade gått bra att flyga, men det hade varit väldigt… förvirrande, på ett sätt. Mary lade märke till att Ron betedde sig väldigt konstigt. Han spelade bra, men varje gång han missade, så stirrade han ner i marken, sedan himlade han med ögonen och suckade. Ibland så nöp han sig i armen, eller gömde ansiktet i ena handen. Sedan när han vann, så firade han inte på något sätt. Han bara log lite, och så var det inget mer med det.

Och när de skulle äta lunch – pannkakor, väldigt goda dessutom, mrs Weasley var väldigt bra på matlagning – så åt Ron en, sedan gick han upp till sitt rum igen.

"Han verkar inte må bra", viskade Mary till Ginny. Hon ryckte bara på axlarna.

"Ron har varit så ett tag", viskade Ginny tillbaka. "Jag tror inte att han hittade så många vänner på Hogwarts, så han är väl lite ensam."

Mary kände sig skyldig. Hon visste hur det var att vara ensam, när hon gått på mugglarskolan så var hon det hela tiden. Mary ville gärna prata med Ron, men det kändes inte rätt. De kände knappt varandra, det skulle bara bli konstigt.

Sedan flöt dagarna förbi. Mary hade roligt med Ginny, de läste i sina böcker, hittade de någonting konstigt skrattade de tillsammans, och åt massor av god mat som mrs Weasley lagat. Men, bara ett par dagar innan terminsstarten, så bad George Mary att följa med honom upp.

Mary följde med, och George öppnade dörren till ett rum, som uppenbarligen var hans, och Freds.

Det var nästan kaotiskt. I ett hörn stod en bokhylla med massor av tjocka böcker i, men det syntes att bakom bokhyllan trängdes massor av kittlar. Sängen var inte bäddad, de hade en matta i rummet, men den hade täckts av något svart som Mary gissade var aska, och grön sörja. Mary började förstå varför de hade hört så mycket knallar och annat oljud från tvillingarnas rum. Fred satt på golvet med en trollstav, som han försökte pilla in ett hårstrå i. Han tittade upp och log mot Mary.

"Hej där", sa han.

"Vad gör du med trollstaven?", frågade Mary.

"Det är bara en pinne", sa Fred. "Jag och George planerar att…" Sedan så tystnade han.

"Du får veta när vi försäkrat oss om att du inte är nästa McGonagall", sa George med ett flin. "Hur som helst, vet du vart köket på Hogwarts ligger?"

Mary tänkte efter. Nej, hon hade faktiskt ingen aning. _Jag undrar vilka som arbetar där_, tänkte hon. _Det är säkert husalfer._

"Ingen aning", sa Mary.

"Känner du till Hogsmeade?", frågade Fred.

"Jadå", sa Mary.

"Känner du till de hemliga gångarna?", frågade han. Marys ögonbryn höjdes.

"Hemliga gångar?", frågade hon intresserat.

"Du sa att du ville ha din present på julafton", sa George och stirrade upp i taket. Det blev tyst. Mary tänkte efter. Fast det fanns inte mycket att tänka på. Hon var nyfiken, och därmed basta.

"Ni kan väldigt gärna ge mig den redan nu", sa hon i ett försök att få sin röst att låta smickrande.

"Tyvärr", sa Fred och George samtidigt. Mary lade armarna i kors.

"Förlåt, vi retas bara med dig", sa Fred. "Men de frågorna har egentligen inte med saken att göra. Vi ville bara fråga dig om du har några husdjur."

"Öh", sa Mary, som inte alls förstod varför de ville veta det. "När jag var yngre så hade vår familj en katt. Och Harry har en uggla."

Mary såg att Fred och George kollade på varandra. Det såg ut som att de läste varandras tankar.

"Det var allt vi behövde veta", sa George. "Du kan gå och spela med Ginny nu."

"Okej", sa Mary förvirrat och lämnade tvillingarnas rum. _Det där var konstigt_, tänkte hon.


	5. Mrs Voldemort och John Blund

Dagen innan de skulle till Hogwarts så blev de tvungna att packa ner allt. Det gick snabbt för Mary, hon hade i stort sett bara böcker och sin kvast att ta med sig till Hogwarts. Det tog däremot längre tid för Ginny, som inte kunde bestämma sig om flera saker.

"Ska jag ta med mig det här armbandet…? Nej, varför skulle jag behöva använda det…? Men det är ju så fint…"

Mary bara nickade, sa "mm" till allt Ginny sa, medan hennes tankar flög iväg mot Hogwarts, och hennes trollspö. Hon funderade på hur hon skulle kunna kasta lite roliga förhäxningar över Malfoy utan att en lärare upptäckte något.

När det var frukost så lade mr Weasley en tidning på bordet. På förstasidan var det en bild på en kvinna med svart hår, (mörkt måste det i alla fall ha varit, tidningen var svartvit) som hon hade klippt så kort att det liknade Harrys. Hennes ögon var stora, och på bilden log hon, ett leende som nästan såg ondskefullt ut.

"Någon påstår sig ha sett Phoebe", sa mr Weasley och satte sig ner bredvid Percy.

"Som alltid", suckade Ginny och himlade med ögonen.

"Jag tror det är på allvar den här gången", sa mr Weasley och tog en smörgås. "Flera vittnen säger att de sett henne gå omkring i Godric's Hollow."

Percy såg skeptisk ut.

"Jag står fast vid min teori", sa han. "Ni-vet-vem tog hennes liv en dag när han…"

"Ursäkta", avbröt Mary. "Jag har hört flera gånger att man tror sig ha sett denna 'Phoebe', men jag har aldrig vetat vem hon är."

Det blev helt tyst vid matbordet. Mary hörde att mrs Weasley fortsatte steka varma mackor i bakgrunden, men hon sjöng inte tyst för sig själv längre, som hon gjort innan.

"Hon kallades mrs Voldemort", sa Percy snabbt, och han försökte att uttala det sista namnet så snabbt han kunde. Sedan så vände han sig om och stirrade på sin pappa, som om han förväntade sig att han skulle fortsätta historien.

Mr Weasley harklade sig innan han talade.

"Phoebe var Du-vet-vems fru", sa han. "Innan de träffades så var hon en berömd häxa, eftersom att hon aldrig förlorade en trollkarlsduell. Hon fanns med på ett chokladgrodekort…"

"Pappa, försök inte byta ämne", suckade Ron. Mary vände sig om. Hon hade knappt märkt att han satt vid samma bord. Alla i familjen stirrade nu på Ron, förvånade över att han hade uttalat sig.

"Hur som helst", sa mr Weasley. "Ingen vet säkert hur de träffades, hon var mycket yngre än honom också, så de kan inte ha träffats på Hogwarts. Allt man vet, är att de gick in i en kyrka tillsammans, dödade alla mugglare som fanns i den, och kastade en oförlåtlig förbannelse över prästen så att han skulle viga dem, innan de torterade honom, tills han dog. De bad till och med dödsätarna att skicka bilder från 'bröllopet' till The Daily Prophet… och de arbetade tillsammans i flera år, men hon försvann plötsligt för tolv år sedan. Och nu när du lyckats göra slut på Du-vet-vem, vilket vi är evigt tacksamma för, så påstår trollkarlar och häxor hela tiden att de har sett Phoebe vandra omkring på deras gata och kastat förbannelser."

Det blev en paus.

"Jag tvivlar även på att hon ens heter Phoebe", tillade Percy. "Det finns inga bevis för att det är hennes namn, förutom faktumet att Lucius Malfoy kallade henne vid det namnet när han såg henne i tidningen."

_Men då måste han förstås ha sagt mrs Phoebe Voldemort_, tänkte Mary. Hon hade ingen aning om varför hon räknade ut det faktumet, det var helt ointressant.

På kvällen så knackade någon på dörren till Ginnys sovrum (Mary sov i samma rum som Ginny). Mary gick fram och öppnade, medan Ginny satt kvar på sängen och stirrade på bilden av Phoebe. Mary förstod inte varför Ginny kollade på den så mycket.

"Gratulerar", sa Fred. Marys hjärta stannade när hon såg vad han höll i.

En bur. Mary tittade in genom dess galler, och såg en katt som låg och sov. Den var skrikigt orange, på gränsen till ful. Den var… perfekt.

Mary visste inte vad det var med den. Men det var kärlek vid första ögonkastet, om man ska uttrycka det så. Katten var gullig, på ett speciellt sätt som inte gick att beskriva.

Mary mötte Georges blick.

"Hur visste du…?", viskade hon.

George bara log, och Fred gav buren till Mary. Mary satte ner den på mattan försiktigt, hon ville inte väcka den sovande katten.

Mary ville ge George en kram, men hon vågade inte riktigt. Trots alla framsteg hon gjort socialt så var det fortfarande lite svårt med kramar. Istället log hon bara, och hoppades att leendet skulle tala för sig självt.

"Vi ses på Hogwartsexpressen imorgon", sa tvillingarna samtidigt, sedan så gick de iväg. Plötsligt så gick Fred baklänges tillbaka, och när han stod i dörröppningen så tillade han:

"Det är en hane, eller vad man nu kallar manliga katter…"

Sedan så gick han iväg igen. Mary kunde inte sluta le. Hon la sig på golvet och stirrade på katten som låg och sov i buren. Hon kände för att hämta en pinne och peta på den så att den skulle vakna.

"Jag har sett de där ögonen förut!", ropade Ginny högt ut. Mary satte sig upp och vände sig chockat om. Ginny satt fortfarande med tidningen på sängen och stirrade på Phoebes bild.

"Det är säkert bara på grund av alla bilderna på henne som du har sett", sa Mary ointresserat.

"Mary, jag har aldrig sett henne på bild förrän idag", sa Ginny. "Jag var aldrig intresserad när pappa pratade om henne. Men nu ner jag ser bilden… jag svär, jag har sett de där ögonen förut!"

"Det har du säkert", sa Mary och gäspade. "Vi borde gå och lägga oss nu. Och imorgon måste jag döpa Ronny till något bra namn…"

"Har du döpt din katt efter min brorsa?", sa Ginny chockat.

"Öh", sa Mary förvirrat och försökte komma ihåg vad hon sagt. "Hoppsan, jag kallade honom Ronny, eller hur? Jag menade Alfred… men… argh… jag skulle säga _katten_."

Ginny småskrattade lite.

Mary vände blicken mot buren, som katten sov i.

"John Blund", sa hon till sist.

"Va?", sa Ginny frågande. "Tänker du kalla din katt för _John Blund_?"

Mary skrattade.

"Jag vet att det är knäppt", sa hon. "Men jag kan kalla honom Johnny ibland…"

"Gör som du vill", sa Ginny och log. "Det är din katt. Men jag svär, jag har sett de där ögonen förut… tror du att Phoebe har några släktingar?"

Sedan så pratade Ginny på, så länge att hon knappt märkte att Mary somnat.


	6. En flygande bil

Nästa morgon, trots att de hade packat dagen innan, så var det väldigt stressigt. Mrs Weasley upptäckte att hon inte hade gett dem de nya kläderna som hon tvättat, så hon sprang runt och delade ut kläder till dem. Percy kom snart ut ur sitt rum med ett ilsket ansiktsuttryck eftersom att hon hade råkat ge honom Ginnys kjol.

När allt var klart så behövde de bara lägga in allt i bilen, så Mary bar upp John Blunds bur (det var ungefär som en blå låda av plast med ett galler på framsidan, inte som ugglornas bur) och gick ut ur huset. Hon frågade mrs Weasley om hon kunde ha kattens bur på ett säte, för det vore kanske inte så trevligt för honom om han skulle tvingas trängas med koffertar och ugglor.

"Det går nog", sa mrs Weasley. "Arthur är tvungen att jobba idag, så han hinner inte följa med till perrongen, så John Blund får nog plats."

Mary var förvånad över att mrs Weasley kunde uttala hennes katts namn på ett så… vanligt sätt. Ginny kallade alltid katten för Johnny, hon hade väldigt svårt att vänja sig vid att Mary döpt katten efter ett sömnväsen.

Det tog väldigt lång tid innan de lyckades åka iväg. Mrs Weasley hade väldigt svårt att acceptera alla skämtsaker som tvillingarna skulle ta med sig. Men det var värdelöst att säga till dem, direkt efter att hon förbjudit dem att ta med fyrverkerierna så smugglade George med dem till bilen.

"Skvallra inte", viskade han till Mary när de la in lådan med fyrverkerier i bakluckan på bilen.

När alla till slut kom fram till perrongen så var de väldigt försenade. De hade bara fem minuter på sig att springa rakt igenom spärrväggen.

Percy sa ingenting, han bara sprang in direkt.

"Fred, George", mumlade mrs Weasley. Tvillingarna sprang in, och mrs Weasley följde efter någon sekund senare.

"Du först", sa Mary till Ginny. Hon nickade till svar, och gick med snabba steg, och ett ögonblick senare var hon borta.

Mary och Ron stirrade på varandra. Sedan så började de springa. Plötsligt så stannade Mary upp.

"Jag glömde kattmaten i bilen!", skrek hon, samtidigt som Ron tog det sista steget…

_KRASCH_!

Mary stirrade chockat på när vagnen åkte rakt in i väggen, och Ron kastades bakåt och föll ner på rygg. Hon blev så förvånad att hon nästan började skratta. Men sedan insåg hon allvaret i situationen.

Mary sprang fram mot väggen, och bankade på den.

"Fan!", svor hon.

"Vad håller ni på med?", frågade en röst. Mary ryckte till och vände sig om. En ilsken stationsvakt kollade på henne.

"Jag glömde kattmaten i bilen", sa Mary. "Och han blev orolig så han… tappade kontroll över sin vagn."

Stationsvakten blängde på dem, men gick iväg.

"Vad ska vi göra?", viskade Mary till Ron.

"Jag vet inte!", viskade Ron tillbaka med förtvivlad röst. "Vi kommer att missa tåget!"

Mary tittade på klockan. De hade redan missat det. Det kändes som om någon slog henne i magen. Hur skulle de nu ta sig till Hogwarts?

"Om vi inte kan komma igenom", mumlade Mary. "Då… tänk om mrs Weasley… din mamma, alltså, inte kan ta sig ut?"

Rons ögon blev stora. Det märktes att han inte hade tänkt på det.

"Jag går tillbaka till bilen och hämtar John Blunds kattmat", sa Mary. "Följer du med…?"

"Bilen!", ropade Ron högt. "_Genialt_!"

Mary höjde på ena ögonbrynet. De kunde ju inte åka till Hogwarts med bil. De skulle behöva _flyga_ för att ens komma i närheten…

"Mary", sa han upphetsat. "Bilen kan flyga, min pappa har förtrollat den… han har en osynlighetsknapp också kommer jag ihåg nu… vi följer efter tåget till Hogwarts!"

Det vände sig i magen på Mary. Hon var inte särskilt förtjust i att flyga. Hon hade flugit till Kanada en gång med flygplan, det hade varit ytterst obehagligt att lyfta från marken. Men, så hade det först känts när hon satte sig på en kvast, och nu när hon flög kändes det som om hon var hel… Det skulle kunna fungera.

"Jag kommer att ångra det här", svarade Mary Ron, och han visste att det betydde "ja".

De marscherade ut ur King's Cross station, mot parkeringen. Ron satte sig i förarsätet, och Mary bredvid honom.

"Vi måste skynda oss", viskade hon. Ron nickade, och startade motorn lite snabbt. Sedan så klickade han på en silvrig knapp. Ingenting hände.

"Åh, nej", suckade han. "Den fungerar inte…"

"Strunt i det", sa Mary. "Vi flyger upp snabbt, då minskar risken att vi blir sedda…"

Ron sa ingenting, han trampade bara hårt på gaspedalen, snurrade snabbt ratten, och så lyfte bilen från marken i rasande fart. Mary slungades bakåt, och hon hörde John Blund jama från sin bur, han hade vaknat.

"Förlåt", sa Ron med lite halvt kall röst, sedan fortsatte han att styra bilen uppåt mot molnen.

Mary förstod inte hur hon kunde ha jämfört det här med att flyga på en kvast. Det var inte alls samma sak. Det var som flygplanet. Och skillnaden var… hon hade ingen kontroll. Det var inte hon som styrde bilen, utan det var någon annan, och samma sak med flygplanet. Det kanske var därför som hon tyckte att det var så obehagligt?

Resten av resan så var det helt tyst. Ron mumlade några gånger för sig själv, han verkade inte vara intresserad av att prata med Mary. Mary hade ett tuggummipaket i fickan som ändrade smak varje gång man tuggade, hon erbjöd Ron ett, men han svarade inte ens. När de började närma sig Hogwarts så var paketet tomt. Mary suckade.

"Så", sa Mary. "Voldemort hade en fru, huh?"

Ron stelnade till. Hans ögon spärrades upp i skräck, och han tvärstannade bilen.

"SÄG… INTE… DET… DÄR… NAMNET!", nästan skrek han förskräckt.

Marys hjärta började slå snabbt. Det kändes som om hennes fötter lyfte från marken… nej, det var som att de sjönk neråt. Som om hon föll ner i en grop.

"RON!", skrek hon. "DU MÅSTE STYRA BILEN!"

Ron ryckte till, och började snabbt försöka få upp bilen igen, men det var för sent. Han var på väg att åka rakt in i muren på Hogwarts. Mary skrek som en stucken gris.

I sista sekunden så försökte Ron göra världens sväng, och den lyckades. Problemet var bara att det gick för _snabbt_.

Allting hände i rasande fart. Bilen åkte uppåt, men samtidigt hade Ron lyckats få den att åka åt ett annat håll… Mary såg det stora, tjocka trädet framför sig, sedan hörde hon ett öronbedövande _KRASCH_, och kände hur någonting stack i henne. Glasbitar…

Mary slöt ögonen, och hon kände hur bilen gungade, och försökte lugna ner sig, men hennes hjärta slog för snabbt… hon hade panik.

Plötsligt så var hon i ett mörkt rum. Quirrell stod med ryggen vänd mot henne. Han la händerna på sin turban, och började sakta ta av den…

En snabb blixt, som från en kamera, som fick allt att bli vitt. Plötsligt så gick det vita sönder, som glas, och for mot henne. Hon fick svårt att andas, en bit av det vita träffade henne i halsen, det brände så mycket…

"Mary?", sa en röst. "Mary!"

Mary ryckte till. Hon darrade fortfarande. Hon vände sig om, och upptäckte att Ron stirrade på henne som om hon var en utomjording.

"Vad hände?", frågade han. "Du somnade i bilen, sen började du skrika…"

Mary kände på sin jackficka. Ett tuggummipaket med massor av tuggummin i låg kvar där. Hon suckade.

"Fan", svor hon. "Drömde jag allt det där…?"

Hon slog upp dörren till bilen. Ron hade parkerat på gräsmattan, alldeles intill Hagrids stuga. Ron öppnade bakluckan och tog ut buren med John Blund i. Mary suckade.

"Har han sovit hela tiden?", frågade hon. Ron ryckte lite på axlarna, och tog ur sin koffert ur bakluckan.

"Kom nu Johnny", sa Mary till sin sovande katt. "Nu ska du få se Hogwarts…"

Sen så gick Mary och Ron mot ingången till Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom. Marys hjärta dunkade i normal takt. Hon kände sig lyckligare än någonsin. Hon var… _hemma_. Men inte samma sorts hemma som i hennes hus med mamma, pappa och hennes bröder-hemma, utan… som den skola som hon älskade så mycket.

Men när Mary skulle öppna porten, så hörde hon ett väsande. Hon ryckte till och flyttade på foten. Hon hade trampat en katt på tassen.


	7. Konsekvenser

"Ni blev sedda av inte mindre än _fjorton _mugglare!", sa professor McGonagall strängt. Mary vände ner huvudet och stirrade på sina fötter, och hon behövde inte titta för att förstå att Ron gjorde samma sak.

"Inser ni allvaret i det här?", frågade professor McGonagall. Ingen av dem svarade. För Mary kändes det som om hon hade en stor klump i magen. Hon mådde illa.

"Och jag förstår inte _varför_", tillade professor McGonagall och satte sig på en stol. "_Varför i all världen skulle en andraårselev och tredjeårselev plötsligt få för sig att flyga en bil till Hogwarts när det finns ett tåg_?"

Mary tog ett djupt andetag innan hon började tala:

"V-vi… vi sprang mot väggen, men den slöt sig… v-vi kom inte igenom, p-professorn."

Mary märkte att hon nu var tårögd. Hon var osäker på varför, det fanns ingen anledning att gråta. Och frustrationen över att inte veta varför verkade göra gråten värre. Hon snyftade motvilligt till, och försökte torka tårarna.

Professor McGonagall sa ingenting på en lång stund. Till sist så sa hon:

"Det låter väldigt märkligt, miss Black. Men jag tror inte att du skulle hitta på något sådant. Jag ska skriva ett brev till ministeriet så ska vi försöka se vad det var som gick fel."

Mary tittade upp, och såg McGonagall i ansiktet. Hennes lärare såg orolig ut. Mary nickade och torkade de nya tårarna.

"Men ni bröt trots allt mot lagen", sa professor McGonagall med mörk röst. "Så ni kommer båda två att få kvarsittning. Ni har redan missat sorteringen och middagen, så gå upp till Gryffindortornet. Jag ska skriva ett brev till era föräldrar om det här."

Mary och Ron nickade, sedan så lämnade de rummet. I tystnad så började de gå upp för trappan. Deras steg ekade.

Till slut så flög Nästan Huvudlöse Nick förbi, han log glatt mot dem, och Mary försökte le tillbaka, men det blev bara en grimas.

"Jag hoppas att någon inte har gått och lagt sig ännu", sa Mary till Ron. "Eftersom att vi inte kan lösenordet, så kan vi ju inte ta oss in…"

Ron svarade inte. Mary bar på John Blunds bur, eftersom att katten fortfarande sov. Hon undrade om hon skulle bli tvungen att väcka honom eller något snart för att kontrollera att han inte hade dött.

När de gått upp till Gryffindortornet så stod Harry och Hermione framför porträttet. Båda två vände sig om samtidigt. Och de öppnade munnen samtidigt också. Och de stängde munnen samtidigt. Det var skrämmande, det var som att de blev samma person i ett par sekunder.

"Vi kom inte igenom väggen", muttrade Ron.

"Vad är lösenordet?", frågade Mary. Hon kastade en blick på sin storebror. Harry bara stirrade på henne, han såg… besviken ut.

"Kom igen Harry!", nästan skrek Mary ilsket. "Sluta bete dig som de där personerna som har kuddar överallt i sina sovrum…"

Harry rynkade pannan och glodde på Mary. Till slut så började han fnissa som en liten fjortisflicka.

"Beter jag mig som en 'person som har kuddar överallt i sitt sovrum' för att jag är orolig när min syster flyger en bil?", frågade han.

Mary öppnade munnen, sedan stängde hon den. Hon orkade inte argumentera med honom.

"Hippogriff", sa Hermione till Den Tjocka Damen. Hon gjorde en grimas tillbaka, men lät dem gå in i Gryffindors sällskapsrum.

"_GENIALISKT_!", nästan skrek George, och han gick fram och gav Mary en kram, som nästan fick henne att tappa andan.

"Du tog dig till Hogwarts med en _flygande bil_?", sa Lee Jordan chockat, men imponerat.

Alla överrumplade Mary med massor av frågor, och hon fick så mycket uppmärksamhet att ingen verkade lägga märke till att även Ron varit med. Mary såg inte att Ron skakade på huvudet och gick upp till pojkarnas sovsal.

Resten av kvällen så pratade Mary med Fred, Lee och George, och hon hade riktigt roligt. Vid ungefär klockan ett på natten så knackade Ginny Mary på axeln.

"Ginny!", sa Mary glatt. Ginny skrattade.

"Vad sjutton höll du på med?", frågade hon. "Ta pappas flygande bil och flyga till Hogwarts… missade ni tåget?"

"Nej", suckade Mary. "Väggen slöt sig."

"Skumt", sa Ginny. "Men du… vi får våra scheman imorgon. Och gissa tre gånger vem som är vår nya trolldryckslärare…"

Sen så gick Ginny och Mary upp till flickornas sovsal. Och som de hade misstänkt, Gyllenroy Lockman själv hade kommit till Hogwarts för att undervisa i trolldryckskonst.

"Det kommer att bli katastrofalt", sa Mary och skakade på huvudet. "Han har skrivit många böcker om alla bra saker han har gjort, men… jag gillar honom inte. Han känns alldeles för… fejk. Och finns det ens några riktiga bevis – förutom hans böcker – på att han över huvud taget gjort alla de sakerna?"


	8. Hemligheter och lögner

_Kom igen nu… är jag SÅ dålig på att skriva? :D Skriv en review ^^,_

På morgonen vaknade Mary väldigt tidigt. Hon försökte resa sig upp, men det gick inte så bra... Hon skrattade när hon såg att John Blund lagt sig på hennes mage och somnat där. Sakta försökte hon flytta på honom, men det var värdelöst, han vaknade direkt och jamade. Hon försökte klappa honom, men då vände han på huvudet så att hennes fingrar skulle kittla honom bakom örat, precis som familjens förra katt Jessie alltid brukade göra.

Det gjorde ont när hon tänkte på deras katt, som dött i ålder. Mary saknade fortfarande katten. Hon hade varit hennes stöd när Mary kommit hem från skolan efter att folk varit elaka mot henne.

"Jag ska gå och äta nu Johnny", sa Mary till sin katt. "Jag tar fram lite kattmat till dig... jag tror inte att vi får ta med oss katter till matsalen…"

Hon pausade och såg sig omkring. Någonting stämde inte riktigt. Ginny låg och sov i sin säng, Emelie snarkade i sin, och Samantha mumlade i sömnen och rullade runt. Men vart var Viktoria?

Mary såg att hennes säng var bäddad, det såg ut som att ingen sovit i den. Det såg faktiskt ut som att ingen hade varit i närheten på flera månader. Hon satte sig ner, och kröp fram till hennes säng.

Sängen hade ett vinrött täcke på sig, som låg så fint över sängen att Mary kunde ha svurit att en husalf hade bäddat den. Men hon såg också att små dammkorn vilade på täcket. Hon grep tag i kanten på det och viftade med handen, och såg att dammkornen flög åt alla håll. Viktoria hade verkligen inte sovit där. Kanske hade hon också missat Hogwartsexpressen?

Edward klev över Parkinsons livlösa kropp. Några som gick sitt sjunde år på Hogwarts hade tagit med sig honungsöl upp till Slytherins sällskapsrum, och snart hade saker börjat gå överstyr. De som låg på golvet var nog inte döda, bara avsvimmade. Och tyvärr så var nog inte ens Pansy, trots att hon såg väldigt död ut, avliden. Han flinade när han tänkte på hur elaka hans tankar egentligen var. Men, han tillhörde Slytherin, och alla därifrån hade en ond sida, så var det bara.

Draco satt – låg, snarare – i soffan och snarkade högt, hans blonda hår var "knullrufsigt", som Matt skulle ha kallat det. Matt var raka motsatsen till en prefekt, han gick i sjätte årskursen och verkade ha som mål att festa så mycket och hårt som han kunde. Tyvärr så var det många i Slytherin som blev imponerade av hans filosofi, livsstil, vad man ska kalla det, och nu låg alla tredjeårselever och uppåt avsvimmade i sällskapsrummet. Edward skrattade för sig själv.

En svordom avbröt hans skratt.

"Vad i helvete har hänt här?", skrek den "perfekta prefekten".

"Det här – Caleb", sa Edward och flinade. "Är vad som händer när prefekterna är upptagna med att hångla med sina flickvänner."

"Jag heter _Ross_, Manson", sa Caleb irriterat. Han föredrog att folk sa hans efternamn, och han föredrog också att säga andras efternamn. "Du ska passa dig noga så att jag inte drar av poäng från Slytherin."

Edward skrattade.

"Bara för att du är kär i smutsskallen Black", spottade Caleb ur sig. "Du är lika mycket blodförrädare som Weasleys."

"Det första påståendet kan jag inte neka till, _Ross_", sa Edward, och försökte behålla sin självsäkra ton. "Men att du har mage att säga att jag är lika mycket blodförrädare som en _Weasley_? Dessutom, förstår du inte den verkliga anledningen till att jag följer efter wannabee-hjälten Black?"

Caleb såg fundersam ut.

"Uppenbarligen så har en tredjeårselev lyckats överträffa dig", sa Edward med hånfull röst. "Planen är så självklar att till och med en tjockskalle som Longbottom skulle kunna ha räknat ut den."

Sen så vände sig Edward om, och lämnade rummet, nöjd med effekten av hans ord. Det fanns ingen plan, han hade bara hittat på det. Om någon i Slytherin fick reda på att han pratade med Black… _Mary_, eftersom att han tyckte att hon var vacker, så skulle det innebära slutet för honom. Draco Malfoy och hans underhuggare – Edward hade hittat det ordet i en ordbok, han var dock osäker på om han använde ordet i rätt sammanhang – hade förhäxat honom och retat honom flera gånger på grund av hans relation med… till, Mary Black.

Men Edward undrade… om de visste _hemligheten_, vad skulle de då tycka? Kanske skulle de tro att det var en del av någon hemlig plan han kokat ihop med sin far. Eller hade de varit arga och tyckt att han var en äkta förrädare?

Och Mary… hur skulle hon reagera? Edward rös när han tänkte på alla hennes skador hon fått i julas när de försökt stoppa Quirrell från att ta de vises sten.

Nej, han kunde aldrig berätta. De skulle aldrig få reda på sanningen. _ALDRIG_!

Samtidigt som han tänkte ordet så insåg han att han hade gått åt helt fel håll. Han stod nu vid dörren som ledde till klassrummet för trollformellära. Han småskrattade lite och vände sig om. Problemet var att när han vände sig om så fick han nästan en hjärtattack.

En kvinna stod framför honom. Hon hade långt, tjockt rödbrunt hår, och stora bruna ögon som stirrade på honom. Kvinnan hade på sig ett alldeles för stort linne, som var vitt med svarta prickar, och ett par slitna jeans. Trots att hon hade en annorlunda frisyr så var hon fortfarande skräckinjagande lik någon han sett förut.

Edward skrek när han insåg att han sett ögonen förut. Hon la handen för hans mun och blottade sina tänder.

"Tyst", sa hon ilsket. "Vi kommer att bli upptäckta…"

Ljudet av högklackade skor som träffade golvet hördes flera gånger. Någon var på väg.

Snabbt så förvandlade sig kvinnan till en snövit uggla, och flög ut genom fönstret. Edward stod kvar och darrade.

Professor McGonagall gick in i korridoren, och gick genast fram till Edward.

"Är allt som det ska, mr Manson?", frågade hon oroligt. "Jag har aldrig hört er skrika så…"

Tjejigt, var ordet hon letade efter.

Edward stirrade på henne med uppspärrade ögon. Han försökte leta efter rätt ord han med.

"Minerva", sa han. Hon blinkade till, förvånad över att han använde hennes förnamn. "Hur skulle du reagera om jag sa att mrs Voldemort nyss stod här och stirrade på mig, sedan förvandlade hon sig till en uggla och flög iväg?"

Professor McGonagall rynkade pannan.

"Jag måste fråga", sa hon. "Varför kallar du henne mrs V-… åh, låt gå då, _Voldemort_."

"Det finns inga riktiga bevis på att hon heter Phoebe, Minerva", sa Edward snabbt. Hon blinkade till igen vid användandet av hennes förnamn. "Så jag föredrar att kalla henne vid det namn som vi vet säkert var hennes, om ni förstår vad jag menar?" _Lögnare_, sa en röst i Edwards huvud, men han ignorerade den.

"Jag förstår", sa professor McGonagall med en röst som Edward antog var ett försök att låta vänlig. "Men ni inbillade nog bara er att Phoebe var här. Skulle du vilja gå till sjukhusflygeln och vila lite?"

"Det skulle jag nog behöva", ljög Edward. När han och professor McGonagall lämnade korridoren så kastade han några blickar på fönstret som mrs Voldemort flugit ut genom. Så hon var en _animagus_, det var så hon lyckats hålla sig gömd alla dessa år…


	9. Viktoria

"Första lektionen är försvar mot svartkonster", sa Ginny och tog en tugga av det rostade brödet.

"Va?", sa Mary förvirrat och kastade runt sina papper åt alla håll. "Jag hittar inte mitt schema…" Hon grep tag i ett papper och läste igenom det. "Nej Ginny, vi har örtlära som första lektion."

Ginny rynkade pannan.

"Nej Mary, vi har försvar mot svartkonster", sa hon och visade Mary schemat. Mary tog upp sitt och stirrade på det. _Schema för tredjeårselever, schema för andraårselever_…

"Hoppsan", sa Mary. "Det ser ut som att jag har tredjeårselevernas schema med mig, det borde jag verkligen inte ha…"

Ginny såg förvirrad ut, men ryckte på axlarna och återvände till sitt bröd.

Mary andades ut. Det hade varit väldigt nära att Ginny upptäckt tidvändaren den här gången. Hon måste vara försiktigare, annars… det vore nog ingen katastrof i och för sig om Ginny fick veta något. Men professor McGonagall skulle nog bli väldigt ilsken.

Det hördes ett ljud – som att någon reste sig upp från en stol – från lärarnas bord. Mary vände sig om och såg att professor Dumbledore ställt sig upp. Han pekade med trollstaven mot sin hals, sedan så ropade han:

"_Alla elever återvänd genast till era sällskapsrum, lärarna följer med mig till flickornas toalett på andra våningen. Prefekter, se till så att inga elever går någon annan stans än till sina uppehållsrum_."

Mary vände på huvudet och stirrade på Ginny med förbryllad blick. Ginny ryckte på axlarna och proppade i sig sin macka innan hon ställde sig upp.

Percy skickade iväg dem upp för trappan. Mary lade märke till att Viktoria fortfarande inte var där.

"Vet du vart Viktoria är?", frågade Mary Ginny. Ginny skakade på huvudet.

Mary tänkte snabbt ut planen. Dörren till andra våningen var öppen, så hon smög försiktigt igenom. Ginny märkte ingenting eftersom att hon inlett en konversation med Neville, och Percy… ja, han lade inte märke till Mary i alla fall.

Dörren till flickornas toalett var inte stängd. Lärarna var verkligen inte försiktiga. Hon hörde viskningar inifrån.

"Vad innebär det här, Albus?", frågade professor McGonagall.

Mary hörde att Dumbledore suckade.

"Hemligheternas kammare har öppnats igen", sa han. Hon hörde snyftningar inifrån.

"Vi kan inte hålla det hemligt", sa Lupin.

"Vi kanske måste", sa en röst som Mary inte kände igen. Lockman, gissade hon. "Föräldrar kommer att vilja skicka hem sina barn efter det här, och vi vill ju inte ge skolan ett dåligt rykte, inte sant?"

Någon suckade.

"Är han den ende som sökte till jobbet som trolldryckslärare?", frågade professor McGonagall. Lockman verkade inte ens lägga märke till att McGonagall pratade om honom, för Mary hörde inga ilskna röster.

"Ni behöver ändå inte oroa er", sa Lockman med stolt röst. "_Jag _tänker leta reda på det där monstret och slakta honom för vad han gjorde mot den här flickan."

"Är hon förstenad?", frågade professor Flitwick.

Ännu en suck.

"Tyvärr inte", sa professor Dumbledore. "Hon är död."

Någon flämtade till, och flera lärare snyftade.

"Kommer detta att innebära att skolan stängs?", frågade professor Sprout och försökte kväva snyftningarna.

"Nej!", sa professor Trelawney med dramatisk röst. "Hennes föräldrar kommer att be oss att inte göra det, för det är inte vad flickan skulle ha velat! Men väldigt många elever kommer att bli hemskickade av sina föräldrar. Och så många elever kommer att…"

"Vi vet att du älskar dödsfall Sibylla", suckade professor McGonagall. Mary hörde att professor Trelawney flämtade till.

"Det gör jag verkligen inte, Minerva", sa hon förolämpat. "Och miss Black står utanför dörren och lyssnar på allt vi säger."

"Det var det dummaste…"

"Mary, vi vet att du är där", ropade Lupin. Mary öppnade dörren, och sprang genast fram till sin farbror och gav honom en kram.

Flera känslor kom fram samtidigt. Mary vågade inte titta på den döda kroppen som låg på golvet. Hon visste vem det var. Hon kände en tår falla.

"Kom nu Mary", sa Lupin och tog hennes hand. "Du ska inte behöva höra sådant här, du är för ung…"

"Jag förtjänar att få veta sanningen när någon i min årskurs dör, eller hur?", sa Mary och torkade tårarna med ärmen på sin tröja.

"Självklart", sa professor Dumbledore lugnt. "Du får stanna om du vill."

Mary vände sig motvilligt om. Och som hon misstänkte: Viktorias kropp låg livlös på golvet.

Ett öronbedövande skrik av sorg. Mary tittade upp, och såg någonting vitt flyga omkring i taket.

"Det är Viktorias ande", förklarade professor Dumbledore. "Vi har försökt att få henne tala om vad som hände, men hon är alldeles för upprörd."

"Professorn", sa Mary, och försökte att inte gråta när hon sa det. "Ni nämnde någonting om hemligheternas kammare…?"

Professor Dumbledore nickade åt ett annat håll. Mary vände på huvudet. I samma ögonblick hon gjorde det önskade hon att hon inte gjort det.

På väggen fanns en skrift. En röd text. Hennes hjärta sjönk.

_**Hemligheternas kammare har öppnats. Arvtagarens fiender, ta er i akt.**_

Mary kände sig illamående när hon insåg vad det måste ha skrivits med. _Blod._


	10. Gyllenroy Lockman

_Det här kapitlet är egentligen helt… onödigt. Men jag vill bara visa er hur Mary reagerar när Lockman ger dem världens sämsta trolldryckslektion…_

Alla satt tyst i klassrummet och väntade på att professor Lockman (om man nu ens kunde räkna honom som en professor, tänkte Mary. Han verkade vara helt dum i huvudet).

"Jag har fixat ett litet test", sa Lockman och log medan han delade ut ett papper. Mary stirrade med stora ögon på de helt befängda frågorna:

_Vad är Gyllenroy Lockmans favoritfärg?_

_Vad är Gyllenroy Lockmans livs önskan?_

_Om någon frågar Gyllenroy Lockman om han vill ha pumpasaft eller te, vad väljer han?_

_Vilken av Gyllenroy Lockmans böcker anser han själv vara den bästa?_

_Vad brukade Gyllenroy Lockman kalla det fina armbandet som hans mor köpte till honom efter att han skrivit __**Kafferast med klagoandar**__?_

_Och vad slogs Gyllenroy Lockman mot när armbandet gick sönder?_

Mary trodde att hon skulle svimma. Hur i helsike kunde man ens komma på ett så konstigt prov? De läste ju _trolldryckskonst_, inte _Lockmankonst_, eller vad man nu skulle kalla det.

Den enda trolldrycksrelaterade frågan Mary hittade var fråga nummer fyrtiosex:

_Vilken trolldryck brukar Gyllenroy Lockman dricka efter att han skrivit en bok?_

Hela grejen var ju helt… _dum_.

"Ursäkta, professorn", sa Mary. Lockman steg fram till henne med ett leende. "Vad är det, miss Black?", frågade han.

"Det här testet har ingenting med trolldryckskonst att göra", sa Mary kallt.

Det blev helt tyst i klassrummet. Mary kunde känna på sig att alla blängde på henne. Hon hoppades att de flesta höll med henne om att testet var konstigt. Hon vände på huvudet och mötte Ginnys blick. Ginny ryckte bara på axlarna.

Plötsligt så började Lockman att skratta.

"Utmärkt", sa han. "Fem poäng till Gryffindor! Ja, miss Black, du är en väldigt smart flicka, och det du pekade ut var mycket korrekt. Precis som mig så har du upplevt mycket i livet. Du dödade Han-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn…"

"Professorn", mumlade Mary. "Det där har inte alls med saken att göra…" Men Lockman verkade inte höra henne.

"… och du landade med en _flygande bil _på Hogwarts marker", sa han glatt. "Imponerande var det verkligen. Jag ska ge dig fem poäng till för det!"

"Undvik inte ämnet", sa Mary ilsket och gnisslade tänder. Men Lockman fortsatte ignorera henne.

"…berömmelse är ingenting man bara jobbar sig till frivilligt", fortsatte Lockman.. "Utan det är någonting oväntat, som bara dyker upp så plötsligt att man inte är beredd… åh, jag har pratat _alldeles _för länge nu, var snälla och börja skriv era test, elever!"

Mary gapade, men fyllde i frågorna. Hon hade inte läst någonting om Lockman, och hon hade väldigt svårt att ha respekt för läraren, så hennes svar blev inte alltför seriösa…

Mary skyndade sig att lägga handen för pappret när Lockman gick förbi. Hon undrade om hon skulle våga lämna in pappret. Men de svaren hon skrivit nu var säkert mer korrekta än det som Lockman ansåg var rätt svar…

"Jag är klar", ropade hon högt. Lockman skuttade fram (inte riktigt så, men sättet han gick på fick det att se ut som det) och tog emot hennes papper.

När alla lämnat in sina papper så kollade Lockman besviket igenom dem.

"En stor besvikelse", sa han med dramatisk röst. "Nästan _ingen _av er kommer ihåg att min favoritfärg är _lila_… miss Black, ni borde läsa lite mer i mina böcker, jag upptäckte inte ett hål i strumpan efter att jag slogs mot det ondskefulla trollet _Hagwlifnd_."

_Är det ens ett riktigt namn_, undrade Mary när lektionen slutade.


	11. Vem är Slytherins arvtagare?

Stämningen var inte precis på topp i Gryffindortornet efter att rektorn berättat för dem att Viktoria dött på flicktoaletten av okänd anledning.

Förstaårseleverna stod allihop inträngda i ett hörn, de flyttade sig så nära väggarna de kunde, som om de var rädda för de andra.

Mary och resten av andraårseleverna satt bara och slappade i sofforna. De ville inte tänka på Viktoria. Ingen av dem hade känt henne särskilt bra, men det gjorde ändå ont.

Det betydde förstås inte att de inte hade någonting att prata om.

När Mary slog sig ner i soffan så var Samantha, Emelie, Martin och Colin mitt uppe i en het diskussion om vem som var Slytherins arvtagare. Mary kände sig lite som femte hjulet.

"Klart att det är någon från Slytherin!", sa Samantha och klappade händerna. Hon la sitt ena ben över det andra och såg överlägset på resten av dem. Samantha var längst av andraårseleverna (det syntes även fast hon satt ner) och hade håret uppsatt i en hästsvans. Hon betedde sig ibland som om hon var mycket bättre än de andra, vilket många fann störande.

John Blund hoppade upp och la sig i Marys knä. Hon log och klappade sin katt samtidigt som Martin började prata.

"Det är säkert Manson", sa han och gnisslade tänder. "Jag har aldrig tyckt om den killen. Han försöker nästla in sig i vårt elevhem via _vissa personer_."

Alla fyras blickar riktades mot Mary. Hon stirrade chockat på Martin.

"Edward skulle inte göra något sånt", sa hon och försökte undvika tveksamheten i hennes röst.

Martin suckade.

"Tänk efter, Mary", sa han och skakade på huvudet när han sa de två första orden. "Han är helt beroende av dig, sitter och stirrar på dig hela tiden… han gör det säkert som en täckmantel. Och ingen tror att det är han, eftersom att han är…"

Till Marys chock så hoppade John Blund plötsligt ner från hennes knä, och satte klorna i Martins ben.

"Johnny, nej!", ropade hon och rusade fram. Martin skrek till. Det tog ett tag, men hon lyckades få ur hans klor ur Martins ben.

"Förlåt", mumlade Mary och tvingade John Blund att sätta sig i hennes knä igen. Hon kliade honom bakom örat, och då gav han ifrån sig ett ljud som lät som en gäspning, innan han la sig ner och somnade igen.

"Jag är ledsen, Martin", sa Mary. "Men jag tror inte att det är Edward. Det verkar bara inte stämma. Men, Malfoy då? Han hatar mugglarfödda, och alla personer som är släkt med mugglare över huvud taget."

"Malfoy är bara en mobbare", sa Martin. "Han skulle inte göra det."

"Större chans att det är Malfoy än Edward", sa Mary med en röst som sa att hon inte tänkte ta upp ämnet mer. Martin bet sig i läppen, det såg ut som att han ville säga något.

"Det måste inte vara någon från Slytherin", sa Colin och plockade fram sin kära kamera igen och tog en bild på Samantha.

"Det måste det vara", sa Samantha övertygat. "Varför säger man annars _Slytherins _arvtagare?"

"Det kan vara en lärare", föreslog Emelie, som hade suttit tyst nästan hela konversationen. Emelie hade långt, tjockt brunt hår och runt ansikte. Mary tyckte inte om henne, men hon var osäker på varför.

"Visst", fnös Mary. "Tänk er: _Gyllenroy Lockman, Slytherins Arvtagare_…"

Emelie sa ingenting. Hon visste att Mary hade rätt. Ingen av lärarna var kapabel (*) till att göra det här.

* Jag vet inte om det är rätt ordval.


	12. Andrei

Edward var inte så förtjust i resten av personerna som gick i sitt tredje år. Draco var kaxig och elak, men om man fjäskade för honom så kunde man få mycket förmåner. Edward var alltså inte en av dem.

Mimmi Monroe var halvblod, men hade ändå lyckats komma in i Slytherin. Hon var vänlig, men fientlig mot alla som inte tillhörde hennes elevhem. Edward tyckte om henne. Mimmi var väldigt gullig, både i personlighet och utseende. Det var nästan omöjligt att inte gilla henne.

Annars så fanns det bara en annan person han gillade som var tredjeårselev, och det var Hermione Granger.

Han ogillade att hon inte var renblodig, men hon var en riktig besserwisser, och mycket mognare och smartare än de andra. Om hon hade använt sin kunskap rätt och haft rent blod så hade hon varit en perfekt Slytherin.

Eftersom att han inte var så populär i Slytherin – inte ens prefekterna hade en gnutta respekt för honom, så var han ensam ofta. Han spenderade mycket av sin tid i biblioteket, och de gånger han gick till Stora Salen för att äta så kollade han på Mary. Då och då pratade han med henne. Ginny tyckte inte om det.

Men den här gången så var hans destination inte Stora Salen eller biblioteket. Han hade bestämt med Hermione att de skulle göra läxan tillsammans, men det var en kvart kvar tills den tid de hade bestämt. Så han bestämde sig för att besöka stället där den döva flickan – Viktoria – hade dött.

Han rös till innan han öppnade dörren. Han hade hört att det fanns ett till spöke där, en finnig flicka med runda glasögon som hette Myrtle. Och om ryktet stämde så var hon otroligt irriterande.

När han öppnade dörren så såg han först handfaten. De stod i en cirkel, men Edward fick en otäck känsla av dem. Det kändes som om de stirrade på honom.

Han hörde ett konstigt ljud. Det lät som ett skrik. Han stirrade upp i taket. Något vitt flög runt i cirklar och skrek och snyftade.

_Det är nog Viktorias ande_, tänkte han. _Hon är förvirrad, det är därför hon flyger runt i cirklar och skriker._ _Och jag kan inte tala med henne, för hon är döv._

Han hörde ljudet av vingar. Han vände sig om och hörde ljudet av fötter som landade på marken.

Han borde inte bli förvånad, men någon del av honom blev det. Hennes stora, skräckinjagande ögon stirrade på honom. Trots att de hade en mjuk chokladbrun färg så var det någonting med dem som skrämde honom.

"Andrei", viskade hon. Hon la handen på hans kind och log.

Edward log lite snett. Han försökte att inte bli rädd för hennes leende.

Mrs Voldemort tog bort sin hand och stirrade ner i golvet. Hon försökte undvika hans blick när hon fortsatte att tala.

"Du måste ha många frågor", sa hon och suckade.

"Inte riktigt", sa Edward. "Fenixorden svarade på det mesta."

Hon bet sig i läppen, och mötte motvilligt hans blick.

"Vill du ställa några som de inte svarade på?", frågade hon och gav honom en oroad blick.

"Vi börjar med en enkel", sa Edward lugnt. "Vad heter du, _egentligen_?"

Hon såg förbryllat på honom.

"Mrs Voldemort", sa hon och försökte undvika hans blick igen.

"Svara på frågan", sa han lugnt.

"Mitt första namn var Lois, sedan flyttade jag till Japan", berättade hon. "Där fick jag ett nytt namn, min mor ville gömma mig från min far, så jag gick runt med namnet Usagi. Men när hon fick reda på att jag var en häxa… jag flyttade, och fick bo hos en fosterfamilj och gå på Durmstrang, och mitt nya namn blev Katerina."

Edward tänkte efter lite.

"Varför kallade Lucius dig Phoebe när han såg din bild i The Daily Prophet?", frågade han.

Mrs Voldemort log.

"Andrei, du trodde väl inte att Tom skulle berätta vad jag egentligen hette för sina Dödsätare?", sa hon och skrattade. Ett sinnessjukt skratt som Edward inte tyckte om. Men plötsligt ryckte han till när han insåg vad hon hade sagt.

"Tom", upprepade han. Mrs Voldemort blev blek.

"Andrei", viskade hon. "Du står väl på To-… Lord Voldemorts sida?"

Edward stelnade till. Skulle han ljuga eller tala sanning?

"Andrei!", nästan skrek mrs Voldemort. "Har du ingen aning om vad han kan göra mot dig om du inte stöttar honom?"

Det blev en paus.

"Jag är ledsen, mrs Voldemort", sa Edward tyst och vände bort blicken. Hon tog hans hand.

"Andrei", sa hon. "Du kan kalla mig…-"

"Nej, det kan jag inte", avbröt Edward. "Du har knappast gjort dig förtjänt av det."

Mrs Voldemort gapade i chock och sorg.

"Snälla", viskade hon. "Andrei, jag var ung, och dum…"

"Jag är också ung", sa Edward ilsket. "Men jag gifte mig inte med Lord Voldemort, jag slaktade inte alla mina familjemedlemmar, och jag var inte otrogen mot min make med…"

Dörren till flickornas toalett öppnades. Edwards nackhår reste sig, och han stirrade förskräckt på när Hermione Granger stirrade på mrs Voldemort.

"Hermione", viskade han.

"Ge mig din trollstav", sa mrs Voldemort irriterat.

"Nej!", nästan skrek Edward och flyttade sig bort från henne. "Jag tänker inte låta dig skada henne!"

"Jag tänker bara kasta _obliviate _över henne", sa mrs Voldemort och ryckte på axlarna.

"_Glöm det_", sa Edward ilsket.

Mrs Voldemort bet sig i läppen.

"Det är synd att du inte litar på mig, Andrei", sa hon lågt. "Det borde du göra. Efter allt vi har gått igenom…"

Edward gapade.

"_Efter allt vi har gått igenom_?", upprepade han ilsket. "Du har aldrig varit där!"

Mrs Voldemort svarade inte, hon gav honom bara en ledsen blick, sedan förvandlade hon sig till en snövit uggla igen, och flög ut genom fönstret.

Hermione stod fortfarande framför dörren, och stirrade skrämt på Edward.

"Hermione, det är inte som det ser ut…", viskade han.

Hermione skakade bara på huvudet, öppnade dörren, och smällde igen den bakom sig.

Edward sprang fram och slet upp dörren, sedan rusade han efter henne. Hon sprang nedför trappan, och Edward följde efter.

"Hermione!", skrek han samtidigt som han sprang. Han tog flera trappsteg i taget, och grep tag i hennes klädnad.

Då gav hon upp. Hermione vände sig om och stirrade på honom. Tårar rann nedför hennes ansikte.

"Jag trodde att du var _schysst_", viskade hon. "Men du är precis som alla andra i Slytherin… du hjälper _Voldemort_!"

"Nej, nej, Hermione!", sa han lugnande. Hon torkade sina tårar. Han la ena handen på hennes axel samtidigt som han fortsatte prata. "Jag hjälper honom inte… snälla… jag kan förklara, men du måste lova att inte berätta något!"

Hermiones tårfyllda ögon mötte hans blick.

"Hur ska jag kunna lita på _dig_?", frågade hon ilsket. "Har du ljugit om ditt namn också? Hon kallade dig för _Andrei_…"

"Hermione!", sa han argt. "Vi måste gå någon annan stans och diskutera det här, okej?"

Hon undvek hans blick, men nickade.


	13. En talande orm

_Är trött och har inte orkat skriva. Det tar max en kvart att skriva en del, haha. Men det var ändå svårt. Har lite "IRL-issues" så jag skyller på det. Och så är den här boken seg att skriva. Men när jag kommer till trean så blir det förhoppningsvis lättare, för i den kommer jag att använda min egen fantasi lite mer, och vara lite mer oberoende av Rowlings version av allt. Hur som helst, det här kapitlet kommer att bli väldigt kort. Det kommer nog många av dessa "kapitel" att vara, eftersom att det här nog är den tråkigaste delen… Föressten, ni reagerar nog på att Mary aldrig har ont i sina ärr. Sanningen är, jag kommer inte ihåg om Harry hade ont i sitt ärr över huvud taget under sitt andra år? Eller sitt tredje? Hade han ens ont över huvud taget förrän i slutet på fjärde året (med undantag från hans små mardrömmar)? Har jag fel? Skriv då gärna det i en review, jag behöver svar rätt så snabbt så att jag inte skriver hela boken fel…_

På lektionen i försvar mot svartkonster – med tredje årskursen – så skulle de öva på att duellera. Farbror Remus… _Lupin_, lät Mary duellera mot Edward. Harry skulle duellera mot Ron, men då hade Gyllenroy Lockman klivit in – han hemsökte lektionerna i försvar mot svartkonster oftare än spökena gjorde det – och lagt fram det lysande förslaget att Harry skulle duellera mot Malfoy istället, för att det skulle bli lite mer _spännande_. Eller, inte exakt så – han hade förslagit Mary först, men när Mary vägrade blankt så bestämde han sig för att det vore roligare att låta hennes storebror möta sin fiende. Han insisterade också på att varenda människa skulle kolla på.

Alla såg på när Harry och Malfoy stod med sina trollstavar riktade mot varandra.

"Jag räknar till tre, sedan börjar vi", sa Lupin med lite orolig röst. Mary bet sig i läppen. De stod i en ring runt dem, Hermione stod på andra sidan, och Mary kunde se att även hon oroade sig. "Ett… två…"

Men Malfoy tjuvstartade.

"_LAMSLÅ_!", skrek han. Harry kastade sig åt sidan i sista sekunden, och besvärjelsen träffade istället Lockman. Mary skrattade högt när hans kropp slog i golvet, men hon var en av få. Hon såg att flera ilskna blickar kastades åt hennes håll.

"Petrificus Totalus", sa Harry lugnt. Hela klassen såg chockat på när Malfoy föll ner till golvet, stel som en planka.

Lupin skakade på huvudet och sprang fram till Malfoy. Han pekade på honom med sin trollstav och mumlade någon besvärjelse.

"Så", sa han. "Nu är det nog bäst att vi…"

"_Serpensortia_", väste Malfoy innan Lupin hann avsluta meningen.

Mary kände att hennes hjärta sjönk när ormen frammanades. Ormen slingrade runt på golvet, och började närma sig Colin Creevey. Colin stirrade fascinerat på ormen och tog fram sin kamera.

"Låt honom vara!", sa Harry ilsket till ormen. Ormen vände sig om och såg på Harry.

"_Varför ssssskulle jag_?", frågade ormen. Mary stelnade till. Hur i all… ormar kunde inte prata! Hur var det möjligt att den här kunde det? Alla stirrade skräckslaget på Harry, Mary antog att de också var förvånade över att se en talande orm, och eftersom att Harry pratade med den förväntade de sig något.

"Lämna honom ifred", sa Harry till ormen och tog två steg framåt.

"_Incendio_", viskade Lupin. En stråle av ljus sköts som en laser på ormen, sedan brann den ner till aska.

Alla stirrade på Harry med chockerade miner. Nu började Mary få en känsla av att någonting inte stämde, och det var inte bara den talande ormen som var problemet.


	14. Vem hatar andraårselever så mycket?

_Bråkade med farsan och passade på att skriva några kapitel på min bärbara dator. Han tror att jag sitter på mitt rum och tjurar. :D Här har ni del 14!_

"Du är en ormviskare!", sa Hermione ilsket. "Varför har du inte berättat något för mig?"

Mary sprang efter dem för att kunna tjuvlyssna på deras samtal. Hon lade sig genast i konversationen.

"Harry är ingen ormviskare", sa Mary förvånat. "Det är väl inte hans fel att ormen kunde prata?"

Hermione stannade upp och gav Mary en konstig blick. Sedan öppnade hon munnen och gapade.

"Du kan också tala ormspråket!", sa hon och pekade på Mary med chockad min. Mary rynkade pannan.

"Jag kan inte prata med ormar", sa Mary. "Det var ormen som prata-… åh."

Det stämde! Ormen kunde inte prata, det var Mary som hade hört den när den pratade "ormspråket" med Harry, och hon fattade eftersom att hon förstod ormspråk. Men det kunde inte stämma… när hon var yngre och hade följt med sin familj till olika djurparker så hade hon inte kunnat prata med ormar. Mary stod stilla ett tag och började räkna matte. Hon var ungefär… fem år, möjligtvis, när de varit i djurparken senast. Alltså måste hon på något sätt ha fått förmågan att tala med ormar någon gång efteråt. Var det någonting speciellt som hänt henne de senaste sju åren?

"Vad är det?", frågade en mjuk röst. Mary vände sig om och såg att Martin stod där.

"Min bror kan prata med ormar", mumlade Mary.

"Jag vet", sa han. "Alla pratar om det. Är ni släkt med Slytherin på något sätt…?"

"Nej, nej!", sa Mary snabbt. Lite för snabbt. "I så fall så skulle jag, Peter eller mina föräldrar kunna prata ormspråket också, eller hur?" Mary fick lite dåligt samvete över halvlögnen hon tänkte berätta för Martin. "Det betyder att någonting måste ha hänt Harry, och så har han fått förmågan att prata med ormar på det sättet."

Martin såg fundersam ut.

"Jag tror ändå att det är Manson som är Slytherins arvtagare", sa han. Mary suckade.

"Edward skulle aldrig göra det här", sa hon. "Okej? Jag känner honom."

"Han lurar dig bara", sa Martin. "Han är från _Slytherin_, Mary!"

Mary skakade bara på huvudet.

"Jag har inte tid med det här", sa hon. "Ville du något särskilt?"

Martin stirrade ner på sina fötter och sa ingenting. Han såg lite _besviken _ut. Han tittade upp igen och skrattade.

"Har vi örtlära nu?", frågade han.

"Vi har tiominutersrast först", sa Mary. "Hur så?"

"Ska du gå dit direkt?", frågade Martin.

Mary bet sig i läppen och tänkte efter. Hon hade egentligen lektion i förvandlingskonst med tredjeårseleverna. Men hon kunde alltid gå tillbaka två timmar med tidvändaren efter lektionen… Det verkade ju som att Martin ville gå till lektionen tillsammans med henne, och det fanns ingen bra ursäkt att slingra sig ur det.

"Mary…?"

Mary ryckte till.

"Förlåt", mumlade hon. Sedan började hon tala lite högre. "Jag ska gå till lektionen nu, vill du följa med mig?" Så att han slapp ställa frågan, eftersom att det uppenbarligen var svårt för honom av okänd anledning.

Martin ryckte på axlarna. "Visst", sa han. Mary log.

"Kom då", sa hon och gick nedför trappan. Martin följde efter.

"Så, varför tror du att din storebror kan prata med ormar?", frågade han.

_Jasså, det var __**därför **__han ville gå med mig._

"Svårt att säga", sa Mary. "Jag har hört talas om folk som fått liknande… _Gåvor _efter nära döden-upplevelser."

_Nära döden-upplevelser?_

Mary stannade till.

_JA! Det klart! Varför tänkte jag inte på det förut? Harry överlevde dödsförbannelsen, därför fick han ett ärr i pannan… Voldemort är en ormviskare! Ärret är också en "bit" av Voldemort, kunskapen att tala med ormar hängde med när ärret placerades i hans panna._

_Men jag blev också attackerad av Voldemort och överlevde! Det var därför som jag lärde mig att prata med ormar! Men om Voldemort är en ormviskare… då är han Slytherins Arvtagare! Men han kan ju inte öppna Hemligheternas Kammare, han är död…_

_Hade Voldemort några barn? Tror knappast det… men han hade en __**fru**__… tänk om hon försvann för att hon blev med barn! Jag måste kolla upp hennes födelsedatum och se om hon var tillräckligt ung/gammal för att föda ett barn för tolv år sedan… vad tänker jag med? Elva år sedan upp till sjutton år sedan förstås! Men varför vänta i sju år på att öppna Hemligheternas Kammare…? En av förstaårseleverna är Slytherins Arvtagare! Jag är för smart ibland…_

Mary kände en örfil som träffade hennes ansikte. Hon stirrade på Martin som gett henne den.

"Du somnade", mumlade han.

"Åh", sa Mary. "Jag ber om ursäkt, jag kom på en sak…"

Mary stirrade ner i golvet, och till hennes chock så låg det någon bredvid hennes fötter.

"Fan", mumlade hon och satte sig ner på knä.

"Jag såg honom ungefär när du somnade till", sa Martin. "Jag bar upp honom för trappan, för vi måste ta honom till sjukhusflygeln, eller hur?"

"Självklart", sa Mary och la handen på pojkens panna. Han var inte iskall, men inte heller varm… trots att han såg så stel ut så var det någonting med honom som _inte _skrek "död".

Hon la handen på hans kamera och lyckades vrida ur kameran ur hans grepp. Och precis som hon misstänkte…

"Stackars Colin", sa Martin och skakade på huvudet. "Varför blir bara vi andraårselever attackerade?"


	15. Avundsjuka

_Skrev det här mitt i natten, så det är säkert massor av stavfel i… jag upptäckte nyss i sista sekunden att jag råkat skriva "trollstavsfamilj", haha. :D_

De tog Colin till sjukhusflygeln. Dumbledore hade bekräftat att han hade blivit förstenad, så Colin kunde bli botad av någon planta som skulle fixas fram av professor Sprout.

Men det hela verkade inte stämma. Monstret skulle _döda_, varför hade Colin överlevt?

Mary förstod inte skillnaden mellan Viktoria och Colin. Vad hade varit annorlunda…? De har olika kön, Viktoria är döv, och de dog på olika platser i skolan. Inte helt olika dock, Martin hittade Colin bara en trappa upp från andra våningen.

Men Colin hade varit med på lektionen. Varför hade han varit på andra våningen, sedan börjat gå uppåt igen? De hade ju örtlära som lektion. Kanske hade han glömt sin kamera? Nej, den hade han med sig…

Mary hade en känsla av att svaret fanns rakt framför henne, hon såg det bara inte för tillfället.

"Mary?"

Hon vände sig om och såg att Edward kollade på henne. Han såg bekymrad ut.

"Mår du bra?", frågade Mary och granskade hans ansiktsuttryck. Det var helt dött.

"Jadå", sa han lugnt. "Jag förstår bara inte varför du och Martin hittade Colin…"

Mary rynkade pannan. Den där meningen förstod hon inte ett ord av. Han förstod inte varför hon och Martin hittat Colin?

"Hur menar du?", frågade hon.

"Varför var du med Martin?", frågade han lugnt. Mary himlade med ögonen och suckade irriterat.

"Vet du vad, Edward?", sa hon. "Jag får göra vad jag vill med vem jag vill. Du kan inte bestämma vilka människor jag ska träffa, för det bestämmer jag _själv_."

Edward tvärstannade och gav Mary en ilsken blick.

"Så du tycker att det är _okej _om du är monstrets nästa offer?", sa han argt. "För då har du fått bestämma _själv_."

Mary fick en flashback som fick henne att må illa inombords.

"_Jag tror ändå att det är Manson som är Slytherins arvtagare", sa han. Mary suckade._

"_Edward skulle aldrig göra det här", sa hon. "Okej? Jag känner honom."_

"_Han lurar dig bara", sa Martin. "Han är från _Slytherin_, Mary!"_

Någonting inom henne krossades. Det var som att någon slitit ur alla hennes inälvor från hennes kropp. Hon kände sig så _lurad_. Mary undvek Edwards blick.

"Vi kanske inte borde träffas mer", mumlade hon.

Trots att hon inte såg hans ansikte så kunde hon känna att han mjuknade.

"Mary, var inte rädd", sa han lugnt. "Jag är bara orolig för dig, okej?"

"Du är alltid orolig för mig", sa Mary och mötte hans blick. Han såg verkligen ledsen ut, men hon brydde sig inte. Hon måste vara stark. "Ginny låter mig prata med dig även om hon inte tycker om dig. Jag vet inte vad du har emot Martin. Är du avundsjuk på honom, på något sätt eller? Visste du att alla i Gryffindortornet misstänkte dig för att vara Slytherins arvtagare förra veckan, och jag försvarade dig?" _Alla _var en överdrift, men Mary fortsatte tala. "Och den där kommentaren… _så du tycker att det är _okej _om du är monstrets nästa offer? _Edward, just nu skriker någonting inom mig att jag måste sticka härifrån omedelbart om jag inte vill bli dödad av Slytherins monster. Jag börjar ångra att jag försvarade dig den dagen framför mina klasskamrater, för nu håller jag med dem. Du är Slytherins arvtagare, eller hur?"

Edward skakade på huvudet, men han undvek Marys blick lite för ivrigt.

"Du är ett psykfall", sa han.

"Är det en ny version av _smutsskalle_ som du tänker använda?", frågade Mary. Hon hade knutit nävarna och darrade av ilska. "Jag vet att du döljer något för mig, så det är lika bra att du erkänner här och nu att du är den som dödade Viktoria."

Edward suckade.

"Jag har inte tid med de här galenskaperna", sa han. "Vi ses."

Och efter det så vände han sig om, och gick in i klassrummet för försvar mot svartkonster, och lämnade Mary ensam kvar i trappan. Hon såg sig omkring. Martin syntes inte till. Det kanske var lika bra att hon använde tidvändaren då…

Men precis när hon skulle ta fram den, så hördes ett konstigt _plopp_. Mary kände igen ljudet. Det lät som när hon kallade på Krake. Men det hade hon inte gjort…

"Hallå", sa en vänlig, lite sliten röst. Mary stirrade på varelsen – husalfen, som stod bredvid henne. Hans kläder bestod av ett fult örngott, och… inget mer. Hans kläder såg ut att vara lika gammal som Krake var.

"Hej", sa Mary lite blygt. "Jag ber om ursäkt, men jag ska skynda mig till en lektion, är det något särskilt du vill?"

Husalfen stirrade ner i golvet, sedan tittade den upp och såg lika arg ut som Edward.

"Hogwarts är inte säkert för miss Black", sa han och grep tag i hennes hand. "Miss Black måste fara hem!"

Mary blev likblek och försökte slita sig loss ur husalfens grepp. Till slut så lyckades hon.

"Hogwarts är min skola", sa Mary. "Jag är medveten om att det varit flera attacker, men… jag är nära att lista ut vem Slytherins arvtagare är! Och om jag inte lyckas hitta den skyldige… tänk om Hogwarts stängs?"

"Det kommer att vara fler attacker, miss Black", sa husalfen. "Det kommer att bli hemskare och hemskare för varje dag… Dobby får egentligen inte ge dig den här informationen, miss. Dobby måste lägga ett strykjärn på sina fingrar för att han ens pratat med miss Black om planen."

"Dobby", sa Mary och bet sig i läppen. "Jag ber om ursäkt, men jag har aldrig hört talas om dig. Vilken trollkarlsfamilj tjänar du?"

Dobby gav Mary en blick som antydde att hon var helt galen, sen så hörde Mary fotsteg, och då knäppte Dobby med fingrarna och försvann.

"Miss Black", sa professor McGonagall. "Har du sett miss Monroe någonstans?" Mary skakade på huvudet.

_Jag har en konstig känsla av att det här året på Hogwarts kommer att vara mycket skummare än det förra_, tänkte Mary medan hon tog fram tidvändaren.


	16. Drömmar

Nästa morgon så satt Mary som vanligt bredvid Ginny vid Gryffindors bord. Edward satt fortfarande och stirrade på henne, det kände hon på sig.

"Ska du inte gå till honom?", frågade Ginny förvånat. Mary skakade på huvudet och stirrade ner på sin portion med honungsmakaroner. Hon var inte hungrig, men hon tog ändå en kanna med köttfärs och hällde över makaronerna. Kanske skulle hon bli hungrig då.

"Ska inte han gå hit då?", frågade Ginny. Hennes röst lät orolig. Mary svarade inte ens, hon tog bara en gaffel och skyfflade in maten i munnen.

"Det är okej", sa Ginny lugnt. "Vi pratar om det senare, eller hur?"

"Ja", sa Mary och försökte hålla en stabil röst, men det var svårt.

Hon slöt ögonen, och en konstig scen dök upp framför hennes ögon.

_En man stod framför henne. Han hade blont hår och log ett fåraktigt leende. Han klev plötsligt åt sidan, och en liten pojke gick fram till henne. Scenen började sakta förlora sin färg, och Mary hade svårt att avgöra om han hade gröna eller blåa ögon. Pojkens hår var mörkt, precis som hennes._

_Han tog hennes hand och sa någonting, men Mary kunde inte höra vad han sa. Hon tittade upp och såg två andra barn kliva på tåget till Hogwarts, en flicka och en pojke. Flickan hade ljust hår och pojken mörkt. Det märktes att pojken var äldst, flickan var mellanbarn och pojken som höll henne i handen var yngst._

_Hon vinkade åt flickan och pojken när de åkte iväg med Hogwartsexpressen, sedan så vände hon sig om till mannen och kysste honom på kinden. Pojken som höll henne i handen härmade ljud från någon som spydde, vilket fick Mary att skratta._

_Plötsligt så blev scenen mörkare och mörkare. Hon hörde att någon spelade piano. En sorglig låt, det lät som att det var någons begravning._

_Det lät som att någon startade en motorsåg, och plötsligt så dök ett kritvitt ormliknande ansikte upp från ingenstans, vilket fick Mary att hoppa baklänges. Det var Voldemorts ansikte._

_Han skrattade och viftade med handen, och Mary tog några steg fram. De befann sig i ett konstigt rum. Hon stirrade ner i marken och insåg att hon trampade på skelett efter råttor och andra små djur._

_Mary vände sig om och försökte kolla på Voldemort, men han var borta. Istället så stod Dobby där och viftade med någonting som såg ut som en affisch som han rullat ihop. Mary slet pappret ur hans hand och öppnade det. Det var en Chudley Cannons-affisch, och sakta började alla spelarna på dem att försvinna, en i taget._

_Till sist var bara en spelare kvar, och när Mary skulle granska hans ansikte så kände hon att någon slog till henne hårt i ansiktet. Som att någon piskade henne på kinden._

"MARY!"

Mary ryckte till. Hon insåg att hon hade stirrat på någonting som funnits på bordet hela tiden. Hon vände sig om och såg att Ginny höll i en tekopp.

"Du slutade inte stirra på den", förklarade hon med lite skrämd röst. "Det var lite oroande."

Mary log lite snett.

"Jag somnade till", ursäktade hon sig. "Jag förstår det inte riktigt… det är som att jag fryser till och så tar mitt huvud över. Fast den här gången så drömde jag någonting konstigt istället."

Ginny gav henne en oroad blick, men återvände trots det till sin mat.

Mary undrade vad den där drömmen betydde. Hon var ingen sierska, hon kunde se lika mycket framtid som professor Trelawney.

_Men, vänta lite…_

_Professor Trelawney hade trots allt rätt om trollet._

Mary fick en konstig känsla i magen.

_Men jag kan inte se i framtiden. Då skulle jag ha haft liknande sådana här syner förut. Det var nog bara en dröm._

Plötsligt så avbröts hennes tankar av Hermione, som hade satt sig ner på Ginnys tomma plats. _Oj, gick hon härifrån utan att jag märkte det? Det här börjar bli rätt så allvarligt, jag borde gå och kolla mig hos madam Pomfrey…_

"Jag har kommit på ett sätt", sa Hermione.

"Ett sätt att göra vad?", frågade Mary intresserat. Hon visste att Hermione inte var så förtjust i henne, därför skulle det krävas någonting rätt så allvarligt för att hon skulle vilja prata med henne.

"Jag tror att Malfoy är Slytherins arvtagare", sa Hermione. "Och jag har kommit på ett sätt att få reda på sanningen."

"Jag tror att det är Edward", sa Mary och lade armarna i kors.

Hermione blev plötsligt vit i ansiktet några sekunder, men sedan skiftade det tillbaka till sin vanliga färg.

"Vi kan nog kolla båda två", sa hon och försökte hålla en stark röst. "Okej, Mary, jag och Harry har gjort ett polyjuice-elixir. Planen är att han dricker det så att han blir Crabbe – eller Goyle, kvittar egentligen – och försöker lura Malfoy att säga vem som är Slytherins arvtagare. Du får dricka elixiret och förvandlas till Mimmi Monroe, jag har hört att Edward tycker om henne… och så försöker du få reda på sanningen. Går det bra?"

Det snurrade i Marys huvud, men hon försökte fokusera. Hon ville inte vara i närheten av Edward egentligen, men… en konstig känsla fanns i hennes mage. Det var som att hon saknade honom, även fast hon till viss del hatade honom.

"Vem ska du bli?", frågade Mary istället för att berätta om sina förvirrade känslor.

"Pansy Parkinson", svarade Hermione. "Jag ska följa efter en förstaårselev i Slytherin. Han är lite mystisk, så jag tänkte att han kanske var arvtagaren."

Mary ryckte på axlarna.

"Det kan väl inte skada", sa hon. "När börjar vi planen?"

"Ikväll", sa Hermione. "Och jag skulle föredra om du inte sa någonting till Ginny… inget illa menat, men vi ska bryta mot minst trettio skolregler, och jag vill inte ta några risker." Mary nickade.

"Förståeligt", svarade hon. "Vart ska vi ha vår 'bas' då?"

"Flickornas toalett", sa Hermione och log ett tveksamt leende. "Jag tänkte att vi kanske skulle kunna försöka få information ur Missnöjda Myrtle eller Viktoria medan vi är där. Viktoria är fortfarande förvirrad, men om vi har tur kanske hon lugnar sig ikväll."

Mary tvivlade på det, men nickade bara. Hon orkade inte argumentera med Hermione.

"Då ses vi senare då", sa Mary och reste sig upp. De hade professor Binns nu, usch. Men efteråt så skulle hon och Ginny ha förvandlingskonst. Mary hoppades att de skulle få rum att prata så att hon kunde förklara varför hon var så borta vid frukosten.


	17. Polyjuiceelixir

Mary hade inte fått chansen att förklara för Ginny, så hon hade inte en jättebra känsla när hon gick in till flickornas toalett där hennes storebror och Hermione väntade.

"Harry, du går först", sa Hermione och gav honom en liten flaska. Han stirrade äcklat på den ett tag, men sedan nickade han och tog emot den.

Harry drack den lite snabbt. Det syntes att han tyckte att det var äckligt, men han sa trots det ingenting.

Det såg konstigt ut. Sakta började hans ansikte att formas om…

"Det fungerar!", utropade Mary förtjust. Hon hörde det skrikaktiga ljudet från Viktoria bli högre och högre, hon cirklade tydligen fortfarande runt i taket.

Harry kastade en snabb blick på sin spegelbild, sedan sprang han ut ur rummet.

"Tog du Crabbe eller Goyle?", frågade Mary

"Goyle", sa Hermione. "Han antog att Goyle hade en närmare relation till Malfoy än Crabbe." Mary ryckte på axlarna. Hermione stirrade upp i taket.

"Viktoria!", ropade hon. Men Viktoria fortsatte åka runt, runt.

"Hon är döv", sa Mary. "Jag tror inte att det hjälper att ropa."

"Bättre än ingenting", sa Hermione. "Föressten, jag har inte sett Missnöjda Myrtle här alls. Tror du att hon lämnade flicktoaletten när det kom ett till spöke hit?"

"Möjligt", sa Mary lite ointresserat. Hon började gå runt i rummet.

"Det är ett stort, fult monster", sa Mary fundersamt. "Hur kan det ta sig runt i slottet? Och han dödade uppenbarligen inte Viktoria med tänder eller svärd, för då hade hon haft stora sår, vilket hon inte hade så vitt jag vet. Och de andra hade inte kunnat bli förstenade av ett bett."

Hermiones mun formade ett o.

"Så jag vet inte om vi borde hålla fast teorin att det är ett monster som släppts loss", sa Mary. "Är det inte möjligt att de blev förgiftade, sedan skrev den skyldige på väggen någonting om hemligheternas kammare för att vilseleda oss?"

Det blev en lång paus. Hermione såg ut som att Mary slagit henne i huvudet med en klubba. Sedan så började hennes chockerade ansiktsuttryck sakta konverteras till ett imponerat.

"Det vore genialiskt", sa hon. "Men jag har en till teori; ett monster måste inte döda genom att bita ihjäl sitt offer. Monstret skulle kunna vara en basilisk. De dödar med ögonen."

"Men Colin dog inte", sa Mary. "Så det kastar båda våra teorier i soptunnan, eller hur?" Hermione bet sig i läppen och nickade.

Efter det så blev det ännu mer tystnad. Mary önskade att hon kunde komma på fler teorier, hon avskydde tystnaden mellan henne och Hermione.

Efter något som kändes som evigheter så var Harry tillbaka, i sitt vanliga utseende.

"Det var inte Malfoy", sa han innan Hermione hann fråga. Hermione hängde med huvudet och såg dyster ut. Hon mötte Marys blick, som om att fråga vilken av dem som skulle dricka först.

"Du", sa Mary. "Jag vill kolla igenom rummet lite till."

Hermione såg inte så glad ut, men protesterade inte, vilket Mary var glad för. Hon tog flaskan och drack den. Hennes hår hade börjat skifta till svart färg medan hon sprang iväg.

"Vad gjorde du med riktige Goyle?", frågade Mary sin bror.

"Vi tog alla tre och lamslog dem", förklarade Harry. "De ligger avsvimmade i båset där borta", tillade han och pekade.

"Tänk om de vaknar då?", frågade Mary. "Då kan de höra vad vi säger!"

"Hermione kastade någon trollformel över det", sa Harry. "Så de hör bara ett irriterande surr ifall de vaknar. Åh, just det, vi har Crabbes hårstrå också, så jag kommer att stanna kvar här efteråt och släppa ut dem. Om jag öppnade som Harry Potter skulle de bli misstänksamma." Mary nickade.

"Fick du inte reda på någonting?", frågade hon.

"Jag fick veta att hemligheternas kammare öppnades för femtio år sedan", sa han. "Men det är inte till så stor nytta, Hermione visste redan det. Men hon visste inte att en flicka dog."

"Åh nej!", nästan skrek Mary. "Dog hon på flicktoaletten?"

"Ja", sa Harry lugnt, han verkade inte förstå varför Mary blev så uppspelt.

"Harry", sa Mary. "Om hon dog på flicktoaletten, tänk om hon finns kvar här?"

Harry gapade. Nu hade polletten trillat ner.

"Vi borde ha kommit på det tidigare", sa han irriterat. "Nu vet vi inte vart hon är, så vi kan inte fråga om hennes död." Mary nickade sorgset och tittade upp på Viktorias förvirrade spöke. Hon slöt ögonen, och såg av någon anledning en text framför sig.

_Jag hjälper dig i slutet._

Mary slog upp ögonen. Hon stirrade fortfarande på Viktoria. Hon slöt dem igen, men den här gången var det bara svart, ingen konstig text eller någonting.

_Är det här syner om framtiden?_ tänkte Mary. _Eller är det syner om saker jag redan vet men inte ser för att jag inte har tillräckligt mycket mod för det?_


	18. Edwards hemlighet

_Jag ber om ursäkt för att det tog sådan tid, jag upprepar: den här boken är seg att skriva, hehe._

Det tog rätt så lång tid innan Hermione var tillbaka. Hon skakade på huvudet och berättade att hon inte hittat något intressant.

Mary tog ett djupt andetag innan hon drack innehållet i flaskan.

Hon kräktes nästan.

Det var nog det äckligaste hon någonsin smakat. Men hon bet ihop och kastade en blick på sin spegelbild. Hennes ansikte och hårfärg blev mycket ljusare, och läpparna började få en stark mörkrosa färg, trots att hon inte hade på sig smink.

"Vad snygg jag är", sa Mary och skrattade lite medan hennes näsa blev smalare och längre.

"Gå nu", sa Hermione irriterat.

"Du är bossen", sa Mary med ett flin och sprang ut ur rummet. Hon stannade vid dörren och tog flera djupa andetag. Hennes kondition hade försämrats rejält av okänd anledning.

Sedan så slog hon upp dörren och gick nedför trappan. _Vilken tur man kan ha ibland_, tänkte Mary när hon såg att Edward kom gåendes.

"Mimmi", sa han förvånat. "Vad gör du här?"

Mary stelnade till.

"Eh…", sa hon lite tveksamt. Edward granskade hennes ansikte. _Vackra ögon, det har han_, tänkte Mary. _Men jag hatar honom värre än pesten just nu_.

"Jag var på toa!", slängde Mary ur sig. Edward nickade.

"Så du försöker fortfarande lista ut vem som är arvtagaren?", frågade han.

"Ja", sa Mary. "Stör det dig på något sätt?"

"Självklart inte", sa Edward snabbt. "Jag måste träffa lite människor, så vi ses senare."

Sedan så gick han upp mot tredje våningen, misstänksamt snabbt för att bara "träffa lite människor".

_Så lättlurad är varken jag eller Mimmi_, tänkte Mary och sprang upp för trappan.

Plötsligt så hördes ett _KRASCH_, och Mary kände hur hennes ben drogs neråt. Hon skrek till i chock och smärta när hon insåg att hennes ben fastnat i ett hål i trappan.

"Fan!", svor hon högt. Hon ställde sitt andra ben längre bakåt och drog upp benet som fastnat. Hon haltade lite medan hon sprang upp för trappan, fast besluten om att få reda på vad Edward egentligen höll på med.

Han var slarvig, det märktes tydligt. Dörren var redan öppen, så Mary slank in i dörröppningen och såg sig omkring.

Dörren till klassrummet för försvar mot svartkonster var öppen, så Mary kikade in.

Hon såg inte Edward, men hon såg att någon satt på en av stolarna med ryggen vänd mot henne. Personen hade rödbrunt, lockigt hår och satt skrämmande stelt i stolen medan hon – Mary gissade att det var en kvinna baserat på rösten och hårets längd – talade:

"Ginny Weasley, säger du? Hon är inte mugglarfödd, hon är dotter till Arthur Weasley."

"Hon är fortfarande en blodförrädare", morrade Edwards röst. "Och hon har något emot mig."

"Så du följer idén om rent blod, alltså?", sa kvinnan. Mary gissade att Edward nickade under pausen, men eftersom att hon inte kunde se honom genom den lilla springan hon tjuvkikade i så var hon förstås inte helt säker. "Jag borde inte vara förvånad", sa kvinnan efter pausen, och gjorde en rörelse med armen som Mary inte såg riktigt.

"Så Mary Black är ett undantag?", frågade kvinnan, plötsligt med en lite mer intresserad röst. Edward svarade inte. Hon skrattade, ett isigt skratt som skrämde Mary lite.

"Du är precis som dina föräldrar", sa kvinnan med en gladare röst.

"Mina föräldrar heter Marilyn och Charles", sa Edward irriterat. "Så jag har absolut ingen aning om vad du pratar om."

Det blev en lång paus.

"Det är förståeligt att du resonerar så", sa kvinnan till sist. "Men du inser väl att han kommer att hämta dig?"

"Det gör jag", sa Edward. "Men just nu är hemligheternas kammare prioritet ett."

Mary flämtade till, även fast hon inte menade det. Kvinnan ryckte till och vände sig om.

"Vem är du?", skrek hon högt. Mary backade när hon insåg vart hon hade sett ansiktet någonstans innan.

_Nej! _tänkte Mary. _Mitt liv kan inte sluta på det här sättet!_

Hennes ben kändes som gelé, men Mary försökte trots det att ta ett stort steg. Sedan tog hon ett djupt andetag, och när hon hörde att dörren öppnades så sprang hon.

"Gör det inte", hörde hon Edwards röst vråla innan hon lyckades stänga dörren till tredje våningen.

_Okej, tänk snabbt…_ tänkte Mary medan hon drog fram sitt trollspö. Hon kom inte ihåg trollformeln som låste dörrar, så hon fick vara lite kreativ den här gången.

"_Avis_", mumlade hon i samma ögonblick som dörren flög upp, och mrs Voldemorts ögon gav henne en blick som tydligt uttryckte raseri.

"_Oppugno_!", vrålade Mary, och de frammanade fåglarna flög rakt på mrs Voldemort, och resulterade i ett ilsket skrik.

Mary aktade sig för hålet i trappan, och nästan flög ner mot andra våningen. Hon sprang nästan rakt in i dörren på vägen. Hon slet upp den lite snabbt och föll ner på knä när hon var inne på flicktoaletten.

Hermiones och Harrys röster mumlade något hon inte hörde, men Mary brydde sig inte.

"Edward är Slytherins arvtagare", flämtade hon fram innan allt blev svart framför hennes ögon.


	19. Viktorias spöke

"Är du SÄKER?", frågade Hermione ännu en gång innan hon ens satt sig ner. Ända sedan Marys upptäckt – att Edward var Slytherins arvtagare – så hade Hermione följt efter henne och frågat henne om hon var helt säker på det.

"Ja!", upprepade Mary irriterat. "Han sa att hemligheternas kammare var prioritet ett!"

Hermione suckade – precis som hon gjort alla de andra gångerna. Mary kunde nästan hela scenen utantill nu.

"Det betyder inte nödvändigtvis att han är Slytherins arvtagare", sa Hermione argt.

"Varför skulle han då se hemligheternas kammare som prioritet ett?", frågade Mary och lade armarna i kors. Det var omöjligt att njuta av skinksmörgåsar när Hermione höll på så.

"Det kanske är någon annan som ser hemligheternas kammare som prioritet ett", sa Hermione irriterat. "Har du kanske tänkt på att…"

Men då viftade Mary med handen som tecken på att hon skulle tystna. Ginnys storebror Ron satte sig ner bredvid Hermione och stirrade ner på sin tallrik.

Hermione vände sig om och såg honom. Plötsligt så skiftade hennes personlighet.

"Vad är det?", frågade hon oroligt.

Ron gav henne inte en enda blick. Han fortsatte bara att kolla på den tomma tallriken, som om det var det enda som existerade.

Mary reste sig upp och satte sig bredvid honom. Hon hade alltid svårt att hantera personer som var deprimerade, men hon kunde göra ett försök.

Hon var osäker på varifrån frågan kom, men det kändes rätt.

"Vad ser du?", frågade Mary. Hon funderade på att lägga en hand på hans axel, men det kändes fel.

Ron svarade inte. Istället så tog han några rostbröd som fanns på bordet, sedan så började han ta bort kanterna på dem.

"Vad…?", Hermione avbröt sig när hon såg att han började lägga dem i en rad. Sedan så flyttade han runt dem på tallriken.

Plötsligt så tittade han upp och blängde på Mary. Mary ryggade tillbaka. Han hade som svarta ringar runt ögonen, och ögonen i sig var kritvita, med en liten svart pupill.

"Gå", fräste han.

Mary skakade på huvudet, men innan Ron hann göra något åt hennes beslut så ryckte hon åt sig tallriken och kollade vad han hade gjort med kanterna på rostmackorna.

Hon stirrade förvånat på det.

Han hade byggt kanterna så att de tillsammans formade ett tjockt T.

"_Ge mig den_!", sa Ron ilsket och slet åt sig tallriken.

"Okej, okej", sa Mary. "Oroa dig inte, jag ska inte störa dig."

Mary vände sig om och såg att Ginny stod någon meter ifrån henne. Ginnys mun hade samma form som ett stort O, och hon såg ut som att hon precis sett Neville utföra en patronusbesvärjelse.

Sedan vände hon sig snabbt om, och gick med raska steg ut ur Stora Salen.

"Vad är det för fel på alla idag?", frågade Mary sig själv innan hon snodde åt sig en morot. Hon doppade den i en pumpasås som stod på bordet, och tog en tugga.

_Hon slöt ögonen för att njuta av hur gott det var, när hon insåg att hon inte längre var i Stora Salen. Hon var i ett litet rum med marmorväggar._

_Mary vände sig om och såg att något stod skrivet på en av väggarna. Det var ett stort T, skrivet i blod. Precis som när Viktoria hittades död på flicktoaletten._

"_Wow, det är verkligen omöjligt att bara säga vad som är poängen med de här drömmarna, eller hur?", sa Mary högt i hopp om att någon skulle lyssna på henne. Hon fick inget svar._

_Mary stirrade ner på sina fötter. Sakta så blev marmorgolvet lite mer gulaktigt, som en gammal boksida. Sedan så började det sakta att skifta till grönt, och snart så stod hon på gamla råttskelett igen._

_Hon vände sig om och såg Rons ögon, som de hade varit innan. Sedan började de skifta till sin kritvita, skräckinjagande färg._

_Mary kände att en kniv stack till henne i magen. Hon skrek, men hennes skrik dränktes i ett vrål. Hon tittade upp och såg en äldre version av Harry stirra ner på golvet, där något som såg ut som glassplitter låg._

_Flera röster ekade, och Mary började bli riktigt rädd. Hon tittade upp i taket och såg Viktorias ande flyga omkring._

_Marys blod isade till när hon hörde en mörk röst tala:_

"_Andrei är inte arvtagaren!"_

_Det kändes som att någon stack en kniv i henne igen, men den här gången när hon försökte lägga händerna på där den skulle ha träffat, så började hennes händer att bränna._

Mary ryckte till, och insåg att hon stod inne på flicktoaletten. Hennes händer vilade på en av vattenkranarna. Hon flyttade bort händerna, och såg då att det var en symbol på kranen.

"Mary", sa en lugn röst, som lät väldigt bekant på något sätt.

Mary vände sig om, och ryckte till när hon insåg vem som talat.

"Viktoria", viskade hon. "Du är tillbaka!"

Sedan så slog Mary handen för munnen.

"Jag glömde att du var döv, jag ber om ursäkt", sa Mary. "Hoppsan, du är döv, du hör inte min ursäkt… du hör inte något jag säger…"

"Jag är inte riktigt döv", sa Viktoria lugnt. "Jag har en allvarlig hörselskada, om du pratar högt och ser mig i ögonen samtidigt som du gör det så kommer jag lätt att kunna förstå dig."

Mary rynkade pannan. Det kändes konstigt att prata med en ljusare, genomskinlig version av hennes döda klasskompis.

"OKEJ", nästan skrek Mary. Viktoria fnissade.

"Så högt behöver du inte prata", sa hon.

Mary bet sig i läppen.

"Så, berätta nu", sa hon och lade armarna i kors. "Vem dödade dig?"

Viktoria tog ett djupt andetag _– det var i alla fall vad hon skulle ha gjort om hon inte varit död – _och började sedan långsamt att tala.

"Jag vet inte vem", sa hon lugnt. "Men jag vet att monstret är en basilisk, och jag vet hur man tar sig in i hemligheternas kammare."

Viktoria vände sig om och ryckte med huvudet åt ett håll. Mary kände sig otroligt korkad när hon såg sig omkring och inte såg något extraordinärt.

Viktoria småskrattade.

"Jag får väl ta upp det med dig när tiden är inne", sa hon.

"Men jag måste veta vem Slytherins arvtagare är", sa Mary frustrerat och viftade med armarna samtidigt som hon gick runt i rummet. "Vem det nu är… han _dödade _dig, och vem vet vem nästa offer är?"

Viktoria gjorde en grimas.

"Jag sa åt dig att kolla på mig", sa hon lite halvt irriterat. "Annars kommer jag inte förstå något av vad du säger."

"Förlåt", mumlade Mary och stirrade ner i golvet. Viktoria lade armarna i kors. Mary lyfte upp huvudet och såg i sin döda klasskompis ögon.

"Förlåt, sa jag", sa Mary. Viktoria flinade och nickade.

"Jag vet inte vem arvtagaren är", fortsatte Viktoria. "Jag vet hur man tar in sig i hemligheternas kammare, men jag tror inte att det skulle vara till så stor hjälp nu… basilisker kan döda med en blick, så jag skulle inte vilja utsätta dig för den faran heller."

Mary nickade.

"Förståeligt", sa hon.

"Jag har hittat en ledtråd dock", sa Viktoria lite gladare. Mary sken upp, och blev så glad att hon nästan började hoppa upp och ner på stället hon stod på.

Viktoria pekade åt vänster. Mary vände på huvudet och såg en liten svart bok ligga på golvet i en vattenpöl.

"En rödhårig pojke lämnade den där", förklarade Viktoria samtidigt som Mary sprang fram för att plocka upp den. "Jag tror att det var Ron Weasley – du vet, han i tredje årskursen? – men jag är inte helt säker."

Mary plockade upp boken med sitt pekfinger och sin tumme. Hon äcklades av tanken på vad vattenpölen kunde bestå av, men stod ut.

Boken var genomvåt, och små droppar av vatten föll ner från den. Mary gjorde en grimas och försökte tänka på någon trollformel som skulle kunna torka den, men hjärnan stod stilla.

Mary vände sig till Viktoria.

"Tack", sa hon. "Nu gäller det bara att låta den torka…"

Mary lade boken på kanten av ett av handfaten, sedan så torkade hon fingrarna på sin svarta kjol.

Mary slöt ögonen och funderade.

_Jag kan inte sitta här hela dagen och vänta på att boken torkar… men jag kan inte lägga den i min väska heller, då blir den blöt. Jag skulle kunna ta av mig kjolen och använda det som ett slags omslagspapper till boken innan jag lägger den i väskan, jag har ju ett par byxor som jag kan ha istället. Kjolar är ändå så obekväma._


	20. Den tomma dagboken

Mary upptäckte att det inte stod någonting i dagboken. Hon använde alla möjliga trollformler och magiska föremål för att undersöka om det kunde ha varit en dold text i den, men utan lycka, därför så gav hon den till Hermione.

"Jag har redan försökt med det", sa hon till Hermione när hon tog fram ett suddgummi som avslöjade osynlig text. Då bet Hermione sig i läppen.

"Då har du försökt de flesta metoder", sa hon. Men plötsligt så sprack hennes ansikte upp i ett leende. "Men jag ska hitta ett annat sätt", sa Hermione bestämt. Hon stängde dagboken, och så sprang hon iväg till biblioteket. Mary stirrade ner i golvet, besviken över att hon inte hade fått mer tid på sig att kolla igenom dagboken. Nu skulle Hermione lista ut det först.

Mary gick ned för trappan och funderade. Hon hade inte fått ett brev från sina föräldrar på väldigt länge. De hade sagt till henne att de inte ville vara överbeskyddande och att hon skulle bli utskämd om hon fick brev hela tiden – de blev det när de var unga – så om hon ville höra något från dem fick hon skriva själv.

Men nu hade hon inte fått brev på alldeles för länge. Hon oroade sig, tänk om det var något fel?

Marys tankar avbröts plötsligt av att det gjorde väldigt ont i axeln och magen. Hon ryckte till och upptäckte att hon låg mitt i trappan med ansiktet neråt.

"Och nu ramlar jag utan att märka det", sa Mary högt och irriterat åt sig själv. "För fan…"

"Inte sådant språk på Hogwarts, miss Black", sa en röst. Mary bet sig i läppen och försökte hindra ett flin. _Nu så gick människor förbi utan att hon märkte det också._

"Hej professorn", sa Mary lite halvhjärtat och reste sig upp. Professor McGonagall svarade inte.

Mary vände sig om och såg att professorn såg orolig ut.

"Jag mår bra", sa hon hastigt och försökte le.

"Miss Black", sa professor McGonagall med en röst som lät… sorgsen. "Det är något som du måste se."


	21. Sjukhusflygeln

_Är det bara Avalanche101 som läser? Nu blir jag ledsen ju… D: Fast jag borde nog skriva oftare och bättre om jag vill ha fler läsare. Läste igenom första "boken" i går kväll och märkte att jag blandat ihop flera trollformler. Piinsamt! _

_Jag vet att förra kapitlet var kort, och det kommer det här också att vara. Och jag har massor av anledningar till varför jag inte skrivit någonting… men gör det egentligen någon skillnad för er om jag skriver upp femtusen anledningar till varför jag inte kan uppdatera? Jag kan skriva NU, och det är det viktiga. ;3_

_Och vi börjar närma oss slutet, yay!_

Mary satte sig ner på knä och la sin hand ovanpå sin brors. Den var iskall. Men vad hade hon förväntat sig?

Hennes storebror, som hon hade sett upp till, som hon hade gnällt på när han inte ville leka med henne… han låg bara förstenad i en sjukhussäng nu. Det var som att hennes skydd mot allt farligt där ute i världen plötsligt hade försvunnit.

Som liten när hon var rädd för mörkret, spöken och annat strunt så hade Harry kramat henne. Han var en väldigt bra storebror och hade alltid sett till så att hon inte hade behövt oroa sig för någonting.

"De hittades i biblioteket", förklarade professor McGonagall. Hennes röst var kall och känslolös, Mary misstänkte att hon också var väldigt ledsen.

"Men ni kan fixa dem?", frågade Mary och reste sig upp. Hon gick fram till sängen där Ginny låg och log lite snett.

_Fan_, tänkte Mary och satte sig på sängen bredvid henne. _Varför måste det där jäkla monstret "förstena" er nu? Jag har ju nästan löst hela mysteriet, jag behöver hjälp. Jag behöver min storebror och min bästa vän mer än någonsin._

"Självklart", sa professor McGonagall lugnt.

Mary tog ett djupt andetag. Kanske borde hon berätta för professor McGonagall om sin upptäckt?

_Nej_, tänkte hon. _Jag har inget att vinna på det, i alla fall inte just nu. Men nu så går vi igenom allt: monstret i hemligheternas kammare är en basilisk – de dödar med blicken. Men Colin, Harry och Ginny har inte dött, de har blivit förstenade. Det stämmer ju inte... finns det mer än ett monster kanske?_

Mary vände blicken mot väggen, som om den skulle ge henne svar.

_Jag hoppas att Hermione upptäcker någonting konstigt med dagboken_, tänkte Mary när hon lämnade sjukhusflygeln.

[…]

Marys huvud började snurra när hon närmade sig lektionen i försvar mot svartkonster. Först så gjorde det bara ont, som om att hon slagit sig. Men sedan så började det sakta övergå till en huvudvärk. Mary satte sig ner på golvet med ryggen mot väggen och la handen på stället på huvudet där det gjorde minst ont.

_Jag vilar bara lite, så blir det bra om några minuter…_

Det dunkade i hennes huvud som om någon slog i det med en hammare. Hon slöt ögonen, och bilder flög runt framför hennes ögon. Symbolen på vattenkranen, Viktorias spöke, den genomvåta boken som hon hade hittat… alla bilder kom ifrån händelsen på flicktoaletten.

Hon vände på huvudet, och hela världen snurrade till. En bild på Dumbledore svischade förbi framför hennes ögon medan hon funderade på vart hon var.

_Jag är utanför flicktoaletten… kan det vara något samband?_

Hon vände på huvudet igen, och ännu en gång så dök en bild upp. Men den här gången så var det Hermione. Hon öppnade munnen, sedan så försvann bilden som om den aldrig funnits.

Mary flämtade till i frustration och gungade fram och tillbaka i fosterställning, men hon slutade snart när hon upptäckte att rörelser bara förvärrade hennes huvudvärk.

Hon hörde att någon gick förbi. Mary visste inte vem det var, men hon förstod att det här var hennes chans. Om hon blev skickad till sjukhusflygeln så kunde… Mary kunde inte ens tänka klart den meningen, det gjorde för ont i huvudet.

Mary tvingade sig själv att titta upp. Hon var osäker på vilken bild det var den här gången som visades, eftersom att den försvann så snabbt. Men hon misstänkte att det var husalfen Dobby.

Men när hon började återfå sin syn så såg hon personen som var inne i rummet. Hela världen snurrade fortfarande, och allt var suddigt. Hon kunde bara avgöra på ett ungefär. Personen var från Gryffindor eller Hufflepuff, och dennes hår var rött. Mary såg inte ens om personen kollade på henne eller om den stirrade på något annat.

"Hämta… Pomfrey…", viskade Mary. Hon flämtade till och försökte fortsätta. "Jag är…"

Sedan så svek rösten henne, och bilderna började blinka nu, som om det var en kamerablixt emellan. Hon bländades av ljuset från blixtarna, och bilderna skapade förvirring. Hon började få väldigt ont på vänster sida av huvudet. Hon la handen på stället där det gjorde ont och försökte andas.

Och då svartnade allt framför hennes ögon.

[…]

"Vad är det med henne?", frågade en orolig röst.

"Väldigt hög feber", svarade en annan. "Det är möjligt att hon har blivit förgiftad… men det tvivlar jag starkt på. Vet du om hon har fått sin menstruation ännu, det kan vara…"

"Jag har inte koll på någon sådan information", svarade den andra rösten väldigt snabbt, och nästan lite generat. Å andra sidan så var det förståeligt, Mary hörde på rösten att det var en kille som hade hittat henne. Hon kände igen rösten, men hon kunde ändå inte identifiera personen. Det var som att huvudet blockerade den biten av hennes minnen.

Mary försökte slå upp ögonen, men när hon gjorde det så möttes hon av ett bländande, orangefärgat ljus, så hon slöt dem genast igen, och återvände till mörkret.

Huvudvärken hade lagt sig, men nu kände hon trötthet istället. Och det var så otroligt kallt, trots att hon kunde svära på att hon hade mer än ett täcke på sig.

"Hon har väldigt många ärr", sa rösten som hade diagnostiserat Mary med feber. "Men jag…" Hon pausade.

"Gå och hämta professor Dumbledore", sa rösten till sist, som Mary nu fastställde tillhörde en kvinna. Madam Pomfrey, troligtvis – och förhoppningsvis, om det var någon elev som försökte behandla henne så skulle det inte kännas lika säkert. "Och följ inte med tillbaka", tillade hon.

Mary försökte flytta på huvudet, vilket resulterade i smärta. Hon flämtade till och la handen på huvudet igen, och började trycka på stället där det gjorde ont, som om hon skulle kunna stoppa smärtan genom att trycka tillbaka den i huvudet.

Hon upptäckte väldigt fort att det inte hjälpte, så Mary bestämde sig för att ge upp. Hon slöt ögonen, och bara sekunder senare så hade drömmarna omfamnat henne.


	22. Tom Dolder

_Jag vet inte om allt i det här kapitlet matchar med J.K. Rowlings version av… vissa saker. Men jag kände mig tvungen att ha med det. :3_

Mary låg kvar på sjukhusflygeln under julafton, trots att hon faktiskt kände sig lite friskare. Eller så var det bara en inbillning så att hon skulle få hänga med de andra i Gryffindor i sällskapsrummet, det var osäkert.

Hon förväntade sig att julafton därför skulle vara den tråkigaste någonsin, men hon blev snart uppmuntrad.

Dörren till salen öppnades, och Fred och George kom in. Och de bar på…

"John Blund!", nästan skrek Mary förtjust. Katten hoppade ner på golvet och rusade fram till sjukhussängen, sedan så hoppade den upp och la sig på Marys mage. Hon skrattade och kliade sin katt bakom örat.

"Jag hoppas att du är glad, för det var inte lika roligt att ta honom hit…", sa Fred och visade Mary sina händer. De var helt sönderklösta. Mary kunde inte låta bli att fnissa.

"Hans namn passar honom väldigt bra", sa George när katten somnade. Mary log. Plötsligt så kom hon ihåg någonting.

"Skulle ni inte ge mig något i julklapp?", frågade hon. Hon försökte resa sig upp, men John Blund gjorde det omöjligt, eftersom att hon inte ville väcka honom.

Fred och George gav varandra en konstig blick.

"Det…"

"Skulle…"

"Vi", avslutade George.

Mary kollade nyfiket på dem. Till slut så tog Fred fram… ett papper.

Det blev helt tyst i rummet. Mary kände sig förvirrad, men hon tog emot pappret och granskade det.

"Är det här något sorts julafton-skämt eller?", frågade Mary när hon insåg att det var helt tomt. Fred skrattade.

"Det är en karta", förklarade George.

Mary vände på den och fortsatte att granska den.

"Tja, den är inte till så mycket hjälp", sa Mary när hon inte kunde hitta ett enda streck på den. "Såvida det inte är en karta över öknen… nej, den skulle inte vara till så stor hjälp då heller."

Fred skakade på huvudet och pekade med trollstaven på kartan:

"Jag svär högtidligt att jag har något rackartyg i kikarn", sa han lugnt. Mary höjde på ena ögonbrynet.

Men till hennes förvåning så började det dras streck på pappret. Mary kollade fascinerat på medan kartan fortsatte att rita sig själv.

"Det är en karta över Hogwarts", förklarade George, men Mary lyssnade knappt. Hon log när hon såg sitt eget namn på kartan, i det rummet som nog skulle räknas som sjukhusflygeln.

"Där är jag", sa hon förtjust och pekade på sitt eget namn.

"Konstaterar det uppenbara", sa Fred med ett flin.

"Konstaterar", upprepade George. "Är du Percy eller?"

Tvillingarna fortsatte med sina Percyskämt medan Mary försökte hitta rätt på kartan.

"Vilka är Måntand, Slingersvans, Tramptass och Tagghorn?", frågade hon när hon såg deras namn på kartan.

"Vi gissar att det är skaparna av den här kartan", sa George. "De är våra hjältar."

"Sannerligen", sa Fred.

"Instämmer, Percy."

Mary skakade bara på huvudet och fortsatte att kolla igenom den.

"Konstigt…", mumlade hon.

"Vad?", frågade George.

"Tom Dolder är i Gryffindortornet", sa Mary och pekade på stället där han stod. "Men det är väl ingen i Gryffindor som heter Tom Dolder?"

"Ja", sa Fred. "Vi upptäckte det nyligen. Vi tror att kartan bara har förstått någons namn fel."

Mary nickade, fast hon var inte lika säker på det.

"Vi ska prova en ny uppfinning", sa George till slut.

"Vad för uppfinning?", frågade Mary.

"Kakor som förvandlar den som äter dem till en fågel", berättade Fred och log.

Mary blinkade till.

"Det är ju stort!", sa hon imponerat. "Att ni lyckas göra sådana saker... vem kommer ni att testa dem på?"

"Oss själva", svarade George.

"Är inte det farligt?", frågade Mary. Hon kunde inte låta bli att oroa sig lite.

George ryckte på axlarna.

"Om det inte går bra så kommer vi och hälsar på dig i sjukhusflygeln", sa Fred och skrattade lite. Mary log. Det skulle nog i och för sig inte vara så illa.

"Ni måste ge mig en sådan kaka om ni lyckas", sa Mary. "Lova det."

"Självklart", sa Fred.

"God jul Mary", sa George.

"God jul George", svarade Mary. Fred såg förolämpad ut. "Och Fred", tillade hon. Fred skrattade.

"God jul Mary", sa han.

Sedan så lämnade tvillingarna sjukhusflygeln, och lämnade Mary ensam kvar med Johnny.

"De glömde kvar dig här", sa Mary förvånat och kliade katten bakom örat. "De måste hämta dig snart, annars blir madam Pomfrey arg om jag har dig här…"

Dörren öppnades och George gick in.

"Vi glömde John Blund", sa han och log lite snett.

"Försök att inte väcka honom", sa Mary. "Han sover så djupt…"

Men katten vaknade så fort som George lyfte upp honom, och började fräsa och riva honom. George ansträngde sig för att få fram ett leende. Mary skrattade.

"God jul", sa hon igen.

George gjorde en grimas.

"God jul", sa han tillbaka, sedan så lämnade han sjukhusflygeln med Johnny. Mary skrattade lite till när de hade gått iväg.

Men hennes glada humör avbröts av professor McGonagalls röst.

"_Alla elever måste återvända till sina sovsalar, lärare möter mig på tredje våningen i klassrummet för försvar mot svartkonster_."

Mary visste inte vad det var, men hon fick en konstig känsla i magen. Hon vände blicken mot kartan.

Tom Dolder hade försvunnit.


	23. Denise

Jag har en sådan där röstnings-sak på min sida nu… hehe. Jag är en _newbie _som man säger i Kanada, på den här sidan… :3 Förstår fortfarande nästan ingenting och jag har varit medlem i… ett halvår? Haha. :D Men rösta på den så att jag inte känner mig knäpp i huvudet. (a)

Och så har ni nu NAMN på alla kapitel! Att namnen är jättedåliga är en annan sak… men jag tänkte att det kanske skulle vara lättare att veta vart man slutade läsa senast.

Få se, vad ska jag mer prata om. Åh, vissa saker i det här kapitlet planerade jag inte innan. Det bara blev så… hehe.

Okej, det här kapitlet var jättesvårt att skriva, även om det var kort…

[…]

Mary kände sig förvirrad och rädd. Vart var Madam Pomfrey? Hon kunde inte gå tillbaka till Gryffindortornet, även om febern inte var lika hemsk nu.

Som om det inte räckte med överraskningar, så hörde Mary ett _pang_!

Hon ryckte till och såg sig omkring för att se vad det var som hade dykt upp.

"Bobby!", skrek hon. Sedan så pausade hon. "Eller… var det Dobby?"

"Dobby, miss", svarade husalfen. Mary såg att han hade någonting i handen.

"Vad är det där?", frågade hon.

"Miss Black är fortfarande sjuk", sa Dobby och öppnade korken på den konstiga flaskan. "Dobby vill att miss Black ska åka hem och vara i säkerhet… men det är för sent nu, och Dobby måste ge miss Black medicin så att hon kan gå tillbaka till sina vänner."

Mary var glad att husalfen hade med sig någonting som kunde ta bort den dunkande smärtan i huvudet, men hon var misstänksam.

"Vart har du fått tag på det där?", frågade hon. "Hur visste du att jag var sjuk? Vad ska jag vara säker ifrån…?"

Hon blev tvungen att lägga sig ner efter att ha ställt alla de frågorna. Det gjorde för ont i huvudet för att hon skulle kunna tänka.

Dobby hällde lite av vätskan på en sked. Lite av den okända medicinen råkade han spilla på golvet, men han verkade för stressad för att lägga märke till det.

"Miss måste ta det här", sa Dobby.

"Jag…", men Mary hann inte avsluta meningen, för Dobby hade stoppat ner skeden i halsen på henne.

Det brände i hela halsen. Det var som att husalfen hade tvingat henne att svälja eld. Mary blev illamående, och hon drog ur skeden ur munnen och började hosta.

Det var som om det inte fanns någon luft kvar i henne, och den luften som hon andades in tålde hon inte, så hon blev tvungen att hosta ut den igen. Huvudet snurrade och hon bara fortsatte att hosta. Hon försökte säga något, men det var omöjligt. Hon fick inget rum att andas mellan de gånger hon hostade.

Till slut så försvann elden ur halsen på henne. Det vände sig lite i magen, men halsen brände inte längre. Däremot så kändes den väldigt torr.

"Vatten", mumlade Mary. Hon hostade en gång till, sedan så slutade det.

Hon var fortfarande lite förvirrad, och när hon andades in så var luften iskall. Resten av rummet hade en vanlig temperatur, men just när hon andades var det som att vara ute på vintern.

Sakta så började allt återvända till det normala. Dobby hade ställt ett glas vatten på bordet åt henne, men hon drack inte. Allt kändes för konstigt.

_Jag heter Mary Black, och jag är tolv år… jag tillhör elevhemmet Gryffindor, och min bästa vän där är Ginny Weasley. Jag pratade med spöket efter en elev som dog här för ett tag sedan, och hon hade hittat en dagbok på flicktoaletten som var helt tom. Jag gav den till Hermione Granger…_

Vem är du? Varför pratar du om mig, med mig?

_Jag är ditt femte sinne, ditt undermedvetna… välj vilken titel du vill._

Att höra röster i huvudet är inte ens vanligt i den magiska världen, så stick!

_Lugna dig, Mary. Jag existerar inte på riktigt, och det är du väl medveten om._

Varför pratar jag med dig då?

_Din hjärna har skapat mig på något sätt antar jag. Du hade så många tankar i huvudet att det höll på att ta kål på dig._

Ta kål på mig? Vilken jäkla kål, blomkål eller?

_Äh, lägg av, du förstår mycket väl vad jag menar, försök inte få det att se ut som att du lider av schizofreni genom att skämta om det._

"Miss…"

"Vänta Dobby, jag diskuterar med mig själv."

_Snyggt jobbat, Mary – nu tror till och med husalfen att du är galen._

Vem bryr sig… vad ska jag kalla dig föressten?

_Ska du ge mig ett _namn? _Jösses Mary, du får det verkligen att låta som att du är schizofren._

Jag hörde en röst i huvudet när jag gick på mugglarskolan, var det du?

_Wow, du kanske är schizofren trots allt. Men det skulle jag inte gilla, det skulle innebära att jag bara existerade på grund av att det var något _fel _på _dig_..._

Jag upprepar – vem bryr sig om varför? Vi ger dig ett namn så känns det mer naturligt.

_Öh, okej…_

Så, vad vill du heta?

_Det är din hjärna Mary, du bestämmer._

Det här känns så fel… men… okej, du heter Denise.

_Denise… jag gillar det. Väldigt gulligt, kan jag ha lockigt blont hår och lite för stora framtänder också?_

Du kan ha precis vad du vill, Denise. Det spelar ingen roll för mig.

_Okej, det låter bra. Men nu kanske du borde prata med Dobby om du vill veta någonting. Dessutom så är du väldigt torr i halsen._

Mary tog glaset som stod på bordet, och drack innehållet. Det iskalla vattnet skar nästan i halsen, men hon la knappt märke till det. Hon försökte tänka klart.

"Berätta vad det är som pågår", sa hon till Dobby och ställde ner det tomma glaset på bordet.

Dobby stirrade ner på sina fötter.

_Husalfer måste följa order, han kan inte berätta för dig ens om han skulle vilja._

Jag _vet_, Denise!

_Varför frågade du honom då?_

Mary suckade och skakade på huvudet.

"Miss måste gå till sina vänner nu", sa Dobby.

Mary reste sig upp. Hennes ben kändes som gelé, eftersom att hon inte hade gått på flera dagar. Hon vände sig mot Dobby.

"Tack", sa hon och log. "Jag hoppas att du tjänar en väldigt snäll trollkarlsfamilj, Dobby."

Dobby svarade inte, han log bara tillbaka. Sedan så knäppte han med fingrarna, och försvann.

Mary lämnade sjukhusflygeln och gick upp för trappan.

_Vad håller du på med?_

Va?

_Du kan ju inte gå upp till Gryffindortornet, då får du aldrig veta vad det är som pågår!_

Mary stannade mitt i trappan.

_Förstår du inte, Mary? Du måste få reda på vad det är som lärarna pratar om!_

Denise, jag tänker inte gå till… vart de nu skulle träffas, och tjuvlyssna. Det är säkert ingenting allvarligt…

_Kom igen Mary, du är inte dum i huvudet. De pratar om hemligheternas kammare och Slytherins arvtagare, det vet du!_

Okej, jag kanske går dit senare och tjuvlyssnar då. Men jag tänker hitta Hermione först, hon kanske har fått reda på något om dagboken.

_Men tänk om lärarna har pratat klart när du väl går dit?_

Jag vet inte, Denise. Men jag kanske kan få ur farbror Remus vad det är som pågår.

_Det kommer aldrig att fungera._

Jag har bestämt mig för vad jag ska göra, och nu får det bli så. Jag har inte tid att ändra planer.

_Jaja, du är bossen._


	24. Hemligheternas Kammare

Rösta på min röstningsgrejs! :'D

Sådär… nu blev ni nog förvirrade av det förra kapitlet. Jag är väldigt förvirrad själv, haha. :D Jag tror att jag har lyssnat på Eminems låt "Talkin' 2 Myself", för mycket. Lyssna på musik när man skriver är något som jag rekommenderar. Man får – tja, jag får i alla fall – massor av nya idéer. ;)

Jag har börjat skriva på ännu en fanfic, "Harrys liv", som då helt enkelt handlar om Harrys liv efter kriget. Eller, tja, innan han gifte sig med Ginny i alla fall. Något som jag upptäckt under tiden jag skrev på den är att vi inte vet så mycket om Harry Potter-världen egentligen. Kan de bota cancer? Har de gått på månen? Vad tror du? :o

[…]

Det var helt tyst i Gryffindortornet när Mary gick dit, med undantag från några förstaårselever som satt och viskade i olika hörn. Inte ens Fred och George pratade. John Blund låg och sov i soffan, vilket inte förvånade Mary alls.

_Varför skulle du vara förvånad? Katten sover ju hela tiden._

_Äh, håll käften Denise._

_Du borde vara trevligare mot mig. Jag har faktiskt vackert lockigt blont hår, fräknar och bävertänder!_

_Och?_

_Det kännetecknar en vänlig person, enligt min åsikt._

_Är inte du en del av min hjärna? Så… då borde du väl tycka samma saker som mig?_

_Ingen kommentar._

_Hmpf._

Mary var så inne i sin diskussion med Denise att hon inte ens märkte att Hermione hade gått fram till henne.

"Mary?"

Mary ryckte till.

"Förlåt Hermione", sa hon och blinkade några gånger, för att försäkra sig om att det verkligen var Hermione som stod där. "Var det något särskilt du ville?"

_Fråga henne vad det är som pågår!_

Men innan Mary hann fråga det så började Hermione att tala.

"Jag har tappat bort dagboken", sa hon. Hon stirrade på sina fötter, sedan – troligtvis med mycket ansträngning – så vände hon blicken mot Mary igen. "Jag vet inte vad det är som lärarna pratar om just nu", tillade hon. "Men rykten säger att det har med hemligheternas kammare att göra."

_Jag sa ju det!_

"Håll käften Denise", sa Mary. Hermione stirrade på henne med stora, förvirrade ögon.

"Denise…?", sa hon, halvt förvirrat och halvt nyfiket.

"En röst jag har i huvudet", sa Mary och viftade med handen som om det inte var något viktigt. "Vad tycker du att vi ska göra?"

_Vi? Du tänker väl inte på allvar jobba med HENNE? Vi gillar ju inte henne, Mary! Och hon tappade bort dagboken också!_

_Hermiones intelligens är den enda som kan mäta sig med vår_… min_, menar jag._

_Mary, vi är i stort sett samma person, så vår intelligens borde vara likadan._

_Tyst Denise, jag tror att Hermione tänker säga något!_

Hermione öppnade munnen, sedan stängde hon den igen.

_Det tror inte jag._

"Jag har en idé", sa Mary. Hon grep tag i Hermiones arm, och försökte lämna rummet. Men Hermione stod envist kvar.

"Vad för idé?", frågade hon. "Du tänker väl inte bryta mot skolreglerna? Gryffindor har redan förlorat massor av poäng…"

_Poäng-schmoäng…_

"Poäng-schmoäng", sa Mary. Sedan så slog hon handen för munnen.

_Du måste börja skilja på när du pratar med mig och när du pratar med andra._

_Denise, kan du inte bara lämna mig ifred nu?_

_Skojar du? Jag vet vad du tänker göra, jag måste vara extra närvarande just nu!_

"Tekniskt sätt ska vi inte bryta mot några skolregler", sa Mary. Hermione såg fundersam ut, men nickade.

"Men de har sagt att vi inte ska lämna Gryffindortornet", påpekade hon sedan. Hon putade med läpparna på ett väldigt konstigt sätt när hon sa det.

_Det har hon fått från dig!_

_Vadå, jag putar väl inte med läpparna när jag tänker på något?_

_Det gör du visst!_

_Så fan heller!_

_Vårda ditt språk._

Mary suckade och undrade om Denise försvann om hon slog en sten i huvudet tillräckligt hårt.

_Troligtvis inte._

"Följ bara efter mig, okej?", sa Mary till Hermione.

Hermione såg tveksam ut, men nickade.

_Duktig flicka, klappa henne på huvudet nu!_

_Denise, hon är inte en hund!_

"Mår du bra?", frågade Hermione medan Denise började dra massor av dåliga _Hermione = en hund_-skämt.

"Jag tror att jag lider av schizofreni", sa Mary, ungefär samtidigt som Denise började jämföra Neville med en gorilla. "Dina skämt är inte roliga, Denise!", tillade hon högt.

_Prata inte så högt, jag hör vad du säger._

Hermione såg lite halvt skrämd ut, men Mary brydde sig inte särskilt mycket om det. Till slut så skakade Mary på huvudet.

"Denise är hopplös", sa hon. "Nu går vi."

Fortfarande rädd och orolig för Marys mentala hälsa, men samtidigt nyfiken på vart de skulle, så följde Hermione efter Mary ut ur Gryffindortornet.

[…]

Viktorias spöke stod framför dem med armarna i kors. Hon log mot Hermione, men det lugnade knappast ner henne.

"Flickornas toalett", sa Hermione skarpt och såg sig omkring. Mary höjde på ena ögonbrynet. Hermione såg ut som om hon var jagad av någon eller något. Hon stirrade åt alla möjliga håll, och började nästan se hysterisk ut.

_Har jag missat något?_

_Jag tänkte precis samma sak, Denise… tror du att hon vet något vi inte vet?_

_Mycket möjligt._

"Hermione tappade bort dagboken", sa Mary. "Så… vi är tillbaka på ruta ett. Professor McGonagall sa åt oss att gå tillbaka till Gryffindortornet, så hon döljer garanterat något från oss."

Viktorias leende försvann, och hennes blick vandrade från Mary till handfatet.

"Du vill väl inte…?", viskade hon så tyst att Mary knappt hörde.

… _vara bästa vänner för evigt?_

_Snälla Denise, tyst med dig, dina skämt är inte roliga._

"Jag tänker gå ner i hemligheternas kammare", sa Mary lugnt.

Det blev helt tyst i rummet. Mary kände på sig att Hermione inte var lika hysterisk längre. Hon slog vad om att ifall hon vände sig om så skulle hon se att Hermione stirrade på henne.

_Jag vet, det är så läskigt att man kan "känna" när folk stirrar på en!_

"Jag låter dig inte göra det", sa Viktoria. Hon skakade på huvudet medan hon sa det. "J… Jag kommer inte att berätta vart den finns!"

"Då listar jag ut det själv", sa Mary lugnt. "Hermione?"

Hermione skakade också på huvudet.

"Det är för farligt", viskade hon.

"Då gör jag det själv", sa Mary bestämt. Hon vände sig om och granskade handfaten. "Jag vet att ingången är här, för din blick fladdrade åt det här hållet när du pratade med mig förut." Viktoria fortsatte att skaka häftigt på huvudet, men Mary visste att hon hade rätt.

Hon gick runt handfaten och såg till att kolla på dem ordentligt. Till slut så hittade hon vad hon hade letat efter.

"Är det inte väldigt konstigt att det är en ingraverad bild på en orm på den här kranen?", frågade hon. När varken Viktoria eller Hermione svarade så kände hon sig väldigt road.

_Varför har inte Dumbledore hittat det förut?_

_Han kanske hittade det, men han kunde inte öppna kammaren?_

_Men Mary… åh… nu förstår jag! Det är en orm, så du måste prata ormspråk för att öppna kammaren!_

_Det tog ett tag innan du kom på det... du kanske inte är lika smart som mig trots allt._

_Tyst med dig, jag har faktiskt väldigt höga betyg!_

_Denise, du är en röst i mitt huvud, du _kan inte_ ha några betyg._

_Men vi låtsas att jag har det…_

Mary avbröt sin konversation med Denise och försökte koncentrera sig. Hon slöt ögonen. En stor, läskig orm, och hon skulle be den att öppna kammaren åt henne.

_Den ska vara mörkgrå tycker jag._

_Tyst Denise._

"Öppna", sa Mary snabbt.

_Det där var engelska…_

Mary gnisslade tänder, Denise började gå henne på nerverna. Men hon skakade på huvudet och försökte göra bilden klarare i sitt huvud. En stor, mörkgrå…

_Fan Denise!_

_Hahaha!_

En stor, mörkgrå orm, som hade stora gula ögon. Det var inte en basilisk, så Mary kunde inte dö om hon såg den i ögonen. Ormen lyssnade på henne och allt hon sa.

"_Öppna_", sa Mary bestämt till ormen.

Hon hörde konstiga ljud, men öppnade inte ögonen, ifall att basilisken skulle dyka upp. Men ljudet påminde inte alls om en orms rörelser.

_Det borde vara lugnt, annars skulle Viktoria eller Hermione ha skrikit, så öppna ögonen._

Mary slog upp ögonen, men hon hann inte se mycket innan en röst skrek:

"NEEJ!"

Mary kände att någon försökte knuffa bort henne från handfatet, men Mary tänkte inte ge upp. Hon grep tag i personens arm och drog med sig personen mot öppningen av kammaren.

Plötsligt så fanns det inget golv att stå på, och Mary kände att hon slog huvudet i något som troligtvis var en vägg. Hon skrek till och begravde naglarna i personens arm, vilket resulterade i att personen drogs ner tillsammans med henne.

Mary kunde inte se någonting i slagsmålet, och snart så började hennes huvud att snurra när hon insåg att de föll. Men de föll inte ner som i ett hål, de föll som om… som om de åkte rutschkana.

Mary hörde ett gällt skrik, skriket ringde i hennes huvud som en mugglares telefon.

Plötsligt så kastades Mary av rutschkanan, och hon landade på något som kändes som grus. Skriken fortsatte, och det blev knappast bättre när någonting landade på Marys mage, vilket fick Mary att skrika också. Hon slöt ögonen och försökte få någon sorts mening av vad som nyss hänt.

_Mary… det… det är inte… det är mer än en person som skriker._

_Jag vet, jag skrek också…_

_Det är inte det jag menar… det var två personer som skrek. Kände du inte igen rösten?_

Mary slog upp ögonen.

Rummet var alldeles för bekant. Mary började känna sig illamående när hennes blick kastades mot väggarna. Hon stirrade ner för att se vad hon landat på.

Skelett.

Denise skrek i Marys huvud, ett skrik som skar i Marys öron.

_SLUTA SKRIKA!_

Till slut så tystnade Denise, men Mary kände sig fortfarande väldigt rädd. Det här rummet var alldeles för likt det som hon hade sett i sin dröm.

Hon vände blicken mot en annan sida av rummet. Hermione låg på mage, ovanpå skeletten, ansikte neråt. Hon måste ha försökt stoppa Mary från att gå in i kammaren, men Marys styrka hade resulterat i att de båda föll ner i den istället.

Skriket som Mary hört övergick till ett vrål. Hon lät sin nyfikenhet besegra henne och vände sig åt det håll som vrålet kom ifrån.

En pojke i Marys ålder låg på alla skeletten. Han var lika blek som ett lik, och kastade sig åt olika håll hela tiden, som om någon sparkade på honom. Han skakade våldsamt hela tiden också, som om han hade en mardröm. Han hade på sig Hogwartskläder, men de var slitna, troligtvis hade de rivits upp av något vasst. Hålen i klädnaden avslöjade flera blodiga sår.

Mary började få panik när hon insåg vem det var. Hon hörde Denise i sitt huvud igen.

_MARY… GÖR NÅGOT! RÄDDA HONOM!_

Panikslagen så föll Mary ner på knä och försökte ta hans hand, men det var hopplöst. Han kastade sig åt olika håll hela tiden.

Hon bet sig själv i läppen, och grep tag i båda hans armar, och tryckte dem mot marken så att han inte kunde röra sig. Han försökte slita sig loss och sparka Mary, men han kunde inte.

_Använd någon trollformel! Ser du inte att han har ont?_

_Jag vet inte vad jag ska göra!_

Hon hörde ett krasande ljud, och då såg hon att Hermione satt bredvid henne. Hon drog fram sitt trollspö och pekade på honom. Mary hörde att hon mumlade någonting.

_Låt henne inte kasta magi över honom, hon kanske gör det värre!_

_Jag litar på henne, det blir nog bra…_

Och Mary hade rätt, pojken slutade att röra sig. Han låg kvar på marken ett tag, sedan så reste han sig upp och såg sig omkring.

"Var är jag?", mumlade han.

Mary mötte hans förvirrade blick och kände lite medlidande. Någonting om den påminde om hennes förvirring när hon hade haft feber.

"Du är i hemligheternas kammare", sa hon lugnt. "Jag och Hermione är här, det ska bli bra Martin…"

Martin kollade konstigt på henne ett tag, sedan så ställde han sig upp. Hans ben darrade, men han verkade inte lägga märke till det.

"FAN!", skrek han högt och gick fram till en vägg och slog våldsamt knytnävarna i den. "FAN!"

Mary stirrade chockat på honom.

"JÄVLA SLYTHERINARE!", skrek Martin högt. Han slog knytnävarna i väggen några gånger till, sedan så kavlade han upp ärmarna på sin långärmade Hogwartsklädnad.

"Den där jäkla Manson ska…!"

Hermione flämtade till.

"Lugna ner dig Martin", sa Mary i ett försök att låta lika lugn som hon önskade att han skulle vara, men hon misslyckades.

"Den där jävla Edward Manson!", skrek Martin högt åt väggen, som om den skulle ge honom någon form av svar.

Han vände blicken mot Mary i några sekunder. Hans blick var fylld med ilska, som skrämde Mary lite.

_Denise… har jag gjort honom arg? _Hon kunde inte hejda tanken.

_Nej, det är något annat som har hänt… _Men Mary kände att Denise var osäker.

"Han sa att han hade hittat hemligheternas kammare", sa Martin. "Han sa… han sa att han hade hittat Slytherins arvtagare, och att…" Han lyfte en darrande hand och pekade på Mary. "Han… han sa att du var här, och att du behövde hjälp."

_Tycker han att det är mitt fel?_

_Det klart att han inte gör…_

_Ljug inte, jag känner på mig när du ljuger._

_Mary, om han tycker att det är ditt fel så… då… då är han dum i huvudet._

Martin vände blicken mot väggen igen och fortsatte att slå på den.

"Jag hatar den där jävla…!"

"Vad hände sen?", frågade Hermione honom. Martin mötte inte hennes blick, men svarade på frågan.

"Han hade med sig Ron Weasley… båda två såg helt vrickade ut. Weasleys ögon var helt vita, och han sa ingenting. Sen så gick vi ner i kammaren… och då…"

Martin slutade att slå väggen, och kollade på Hermione. Mary såg att hans händer var helt blodiga.

"Den där jäveln kastade en trollformel på mig", viskade han argt. "Sen så försvann de…"

Martin började se fundersam ut.

_Mary… du vet vad du måste göra._

Mary nickade åt Denises ord, och tog fram sitt trollspö. En del av henne började ångra planen. Det kanske inte var en så smart idé… tänk om…

_Gör det!_

Mary pekade trollspöet åt Hermiones håll och skrek:

"_Obscuro_!"

En ögonbindel dök upp från ingenstans och satte sig framför Hermiones ögon.

Snabbt så vände sig Mary åt Martins håll och upprepade:

"_Obscuro_!"

Ögonbindeln satte sig på hans ögon som om någon hade klistrat fast dem där. Martin försökte irriterat att ta bort ögonbindeln, men det var hopplöst.

"Förlåt", sa Mary till dem. "Det är för att basilisken inte ska kunna döda er."

"Men du då?", frågade Martin samtidigt som han råkade gå rakt in i en vägg.

"En av oss måste kunna se", sa Mary och ryckte på axlarna.

_Men vad ska de göra när…?_

_Jag tänker ut någonting Denise…_

Denise svarade inte, och för en gångs skull så önskade Mary faktiskt att hon hade gjort det.


	25. Att leka med elden

_Vill ni veta en liiten hemlighet? Jag älskar Sailor Moon (den japanska versionen)! Och jag tänker hitta en hemsida där de översatt sången i början (till engelska), och klistra in den i slutet av den här boken… "Moonlight Densetsu" har varit en stor inspiration när jag skrivit om Mary förstår ni, och särskilt när jag skrev det här kapitlet så kände jag en slags koppling till sången. Några av mina kompisar förstår inte hur jag kan koppla ihop den med Mary men… någon av ni som läser kanske förstår? *hoppas* Fast nej… om ni förstår det så betyder det att ni är lika knäppa i huvudet som mig. Dang._

_:P_

[…]

Hermiones synvinkel, gilla det eller hata det!

Hermione kände sig frustrerad. Hon visste varför Mary hade satt en ögonbindel framför hennes ögon, det var logiskt, men det var väldigt obehagligt att inte veta vart man gick. Hermione oroade sig alltid för att hon skulle gå in i en vägg.

Hon kände att någon rörde hennes hand. Hon flämtade till, för handen var iskall.

"Det är jag", sa Marys röst lugnt. "Ni måste ha min hjälp om ni ska kunna se någonting."

Hermione kände ett sting av irritation. Hon behövde aldrig Marys hjälp, varför skulle hon behöva den nu? Men trots det så tog hon Marys hand, motvilligt.

Hermione kände hur Mary drog henne framåt.

"Stanna här", sa Mary lugnt. Hermione nickade.

Ett konstigt ljud hördes, det påminde om ljudet som kom från en orm, sedan så kände Hermione Marys kalla hand i hennes igen.

_Varför är hon så kall? _Tänkte Hermione medan hon fortsatte att gå.

"Gå lite mer till höger Hermione", sa Mary. "Annars kommer du att ramla."

"Så här?", frågade Hermione henne. Inget svar hördes. "Hallå!", sa Hermione frustrerat.

"Förlåt", sa Mary. "Ja, så där är bra. Jag glömde nästan bort att ni inte kan se."

Hermione hörde att Martin grymtade någonting.

"Tyst med dig", sa Mary, lite halvt irriterat. Men hon var inte irriterad på det _arga _sättet, utan irriterad som om någon nära vän hade retat henne. "Hermione, snälla gå lite fortare."

Hermione bet ihop för att inte säga något argt tillbaka. Hon tyckte inte om Mary egentligen, men hon var vän med Ginny, och hon var Harrys syster. Hon blev tvungen att vänja sig vid henne, så enkelt var det.

Hermione fortsatte att gå, men sedan blev hon tvungen att sluta, för Mary drogs inte med henne. Mary stod stilla.

"Vad är det för fel?", frågade Martin.

"Nej…", viskade Mary.

"Vad händer?", frågade Hermione. Hon försökte fortsätta gå, men Mary stod kvar på sin plats. Var de framme vid Edward och Ron? Men varför pratade ingen av dem då?

Plötsligt så började Mary att springa, väldigt fort. Hermione var inte beredd på det, så hon fick riktigt ont i armen när Mary drog med sig henne. Förvirrad så började Hermione också att springa. Hon trampade i något blött som hon verkligen hoppades var vatten.

Mary stannade igen, så Hermione härmade henne. Hon andades häftigt, precis som Mary gjorde. Det irriterade Hermione att de var så lika ibland.

"Edward…", viskade Mary. "Ron…"

"Vad händer?", frågade Hermione irriterat.

Mary svarade inte. Hermione vågade inte röra sig, ifall att hon skulle råka trampa på någonting. Hon avskydde att vara blind.

"Hermione", sa Mary chockat. "Dagboken är här…"

Ett otrevligt skratt ekade i hemligheternas kammare, och det tillhörde inte Mary. Hermione ryckte till och försökte lyssna för att se vilket håll det kom ifrån, men det gick inte. Skrattet var _överallt_, omöjligt att detektera varifrån det kom.

"Mary Black", sa rösten. "Så nu träffas vi."

"Och ni måste vara Tom Dolder", sa Mary.

Det blev en kort paus. Hermione undrade hur denne Tom Dolder såg ut. Hon visste att det var honom dagboken tillhörde, så hon var nyfiken på hans ansikte.

"Hur visste du det?", frågade han kallt.

"Det har inte du med att göra", sa Mary. "Vad har du gjort med Edward och Ron?"

Tom suckade.

"Jag trodde att du hade räknat ut det mesta", sa han, nästan besviket.

"På ett ungefär", svarade Mary. Hermione undrade hur hon kunde vara så lugn hela tiden. De var i _HEMLIGHETERNAS KAMMARE _för guds skull! "Jag lyckades räkna ut att Edward var Slytherins arvtagare."

Tom sa ingenting på ett tag, och Hermione blev riktigt frustrerad över att inte kunna läsa uttrycket i hans ansikte.

"Det är han, till viss del", sa Tom till sist. "Du är smart, Mary Black, det tänker jag inte neka till."

"Varför skulle du?", frågade Mary, med en röst som nästan var _hånfull_. Varför retades hon med fienden? Försökte hon få dem dödade?

"Sant", erkände Tom. "Jag är glad att ha en fiende med hjärna, det gör allting lite mer utmanande."

"Lite?" Mary skrattade. "Kom igen, Tom. Berätta nu vad det var för supersmart plan som du ha sysslat med hela året, sen så kan vi få det här överstökat."

Hermione undrade vad Tom tyckte om Marys beteende.

"Som du önskar", sa Tom lugnt, men Hermione kunde höra en liten bit frustration i hans röst. Det blev en lång tystnad innan han började tala. "Ron Weasley öppnade hemligheternas kammare."

"Wow", sa Mary förvånat. "Det förväntade jag mig inte. Fin tystnad innan avslöjandet föressten, det gav allt en mycket mer dramatisk effekt."

_Vad fan gör du Mary? _Ville Hermione skrika.

"Jag gillar att skapa en scen", sa Tom, han lät lite gladare nu.

"Jag med", sa Mary, och sedan tillade hon, med en lite retsam ton: "Det är just därför jag konverserar med dig så här. Ser du hur jag förstör dina fina överraskningsmoment? Den här scenen bli inte alls som du tänkt mig, vilket leder till frustration."

Tom svarade inte, och Hermione undrade om det var något allvarligt fel på Marys hjärna.

"Det är lustigt att min intelligensnivå är högre än alla andras", sa Mary med en drömmande röst. "Det måste vara något allvarligt fel på min hjärna."

Hermione knöt nävarna, irriterad över att Mary sagt samma sak som hon tänkt.

"Fortsätt att berätta om din plan", sa Mary nonchalant.

Det tog ett tag innan Tom fortsatte, och när han väl gjorde det så var hans röst lite osäkrare. Han hade underskattat hur galen Mary var.

"Jag är ett minne", förklarade han. "Förseglat i den där dagboken, i femtio år."

"Så du tog kontroll över Ron genom dagboken?"

"Jag är glad att du hänger med."

"Låter verkligen inte som det."

Hermione undrade hur deras ansiktsuttryck såg ut, för konversationen tog väldigt långa pauser ibland, och det kändes som att hon missade flera viktiga bitar.

"Och hur tog du kontroll över Edward?", frågade Mary. Hermione hörde att Tom började tala, men Mary avbröt honom. "Åh… du fick Ron att kasta en imperiusförbannelse över honom. Ser du, Tommy, jag räknade ut det där på två sekunder, tog det dig verkligen femtio år?"

Hermione kunde ha svurit på att Tom stod och gapade.

"En så seg plan kan bara ha planerats av Lord Voldemort", sa Mary. "Åh, vänta, du är Voldemort, eller hur?" Tom skulle prata igen, men ännu en gång blev han avbruten av Mary. "Vet du vad, jag behöver inte ens ett svar på den frågan."

Hermione misstänkte att bara dåliga saker kunde hända nu.

"Kom igen Tommy", sa Mary, med en liten bet av retsamhet i rösten. "Vi vinner ingenting på att stå här och snacka. Både du och jag förstår hur det här kommer att fungera. Börja duellera mot mig."

Tom skrattade, och Hermione hörde att Mary suckade.

"Och nu tänker du spela oförutsägbar och skicka basilisken på mig, eller hur?", frågade hon.

"Nästan rätt", sa Tom. "Edward, döda henne!"


	26. Ironi

_Jag lyssnar på Marilyn Manson och dricker läsk, så bli inte förvånade om det här kapitlet är otroligt förvirrande… men jag är snart klar med boken och är otroligt lat, så jag orkar inte skriva rent det. Jag ska översätta berättelsen till engelska någon gång, och då ska berättelsen bli förbättrad. *promiseface*_

Mary kunde inte låta bli att känna sig imponerad, Tom hade lyckats väldigt bra med att överraska henne.

Edward reste sig upp på darrande ben. Mary såg att han hade en konstig glimt i ögat, det kanske berodde på att han slogs mot Toms vilja. Hon hoppades det, i alla fall.

_Mary… vi kan inte duellera mot honom. Det är ju Edward!_

_Duellera mot honom kan vi mycket väl göra, men jag tror att vi kan få honom att slå emot imperiusförbannelsen…_

_Försök._

Edward gick fram till Mary, hans blick fylld med ilska och hat. Han höjde armen, redo att slå henne.

"Edward", viskade Mary försiktigt. "Det är jag, Mary. Du hatar inte mig, även om Tom…"

Mary hann inte avsluta meningen, för hon kände hur något hårt slog till henne. Hon föll ner på golvet.

_Ge inte upp Mary, han har fortfarande det där konstiga ljuset i ena ögat…_

Marys ögon mötte Edwards, och hon såg på honom med en bedjande blick.

"Det här är inte vem du är", sa hon. "Du skulle aldrig slå mig, det är Tom som får dig att göra de här sakerna. Kommer du inte ihåg mig?"

Edward tog fram trollstaven ur fickan.

"Duktig pojke", sa Tom, och det lät som att han tyckte om underhållningen. "Slå henne en gång till, sen gör vi slut på henne."

Edward vacklade till, som om något i Toms ord hade förvånat honom.

"Edward", sa Mary till honom. Hon reste sig upp och tog hans hand, den som han hade trollstaven i. "Du vet att du inte kan döda mig. Slåss mot honom!"

Mary la andra handen på hans axel och ruskade om honom.

"Slåss mot honom!", skrek hon och släppte hans hand.

Edward gav henne en skyldig blick, som om hon hade kommit på honom med att göra något olagligt. Ett tag tyckte Mary att han verkade återvända till sitt vanliga jag.

Sedan så kände hon hur han slog sin skalle i hennes. Hon skrek till och föll ner på knä.

_NEJ! RES DIG UPP! HAN KOMMER ATT…!_

Den dunkande smärtan tillsammans med Denises skrik blev för mycket för Mary. Hon letade igenom sina fickor, men hon hittade inte sitt trollspö.

_Det här är slutet… det är här jag kommer att dö…_

"Avada…"

Ett vrål fick Denises skrik att avbryta. Mary såg sig omkring för att se vem som hade orsakat ljudet.

Edward låg på golvet, och Martin stod bredvid honom. Han hade ett brett leende på ansiktet.

"Vad fan Martin…"

"Välkommen tillbaka, förrädare", sa Martin med vass röst åt Edward. "Här har du för vad du gjorde mot Mary…"

"Nej!", skrek Mary, men det var för sent. Martin sparkade Edward så att han rullade åt andra sidan. Han låg på mage och flämtade för att försöka få andan tillbaka.

_Vadå nej? Det där svinet slog dig! Låt Martin göra slut på honom!_

_Han var inte vid medvetande Denise… han kunde inte hjälpa det!_

_Du måste sluta förlåta honom Mary. Han förtjänar stryk._

_Nej!_

_Jo!_

_Nej!_

_Jo!_

_Nej!_

_Jo!_

Marys fight med rösten i hennes huvud fortsatte i en evighet. Det var nästan så att hon inte märkte hur Tom Dolders iskalla skratt ekade i kammaren.

"Det här är bättre än en teaterpjäs", sa han hånfullt. "Vilket drama du har skapat, Mary…"

Mary såg sig omkring. Det verkade som att Martin hade hittat ett sätt att ta av sig ögonbindeln. Hermione stod i ett hörn och mumlade trollformler, förmodligen för att försöka hitta besvärjelsen som tog bort hennes blindhet.

_Varför gör de det? Nu kommer basilisken att döda dem!_

_Bra fråga, Denise..._

Toms skratt avbröts av ljudet av en fågel. Förvirrad så vände sig Mary om för att se vad det var som närmade sig.

En fågel fenix!

Mary gapade när hon såg fågeln flyga över dem. Vart kom den ifrån? Fågel fenixar var väldigt ovanliga!

Hon kände hur något gjort av tyg föll på hennes huvud. Det var länge sedan hon hade känt det materialet…

"SLYTHERIN!", vrålade sorteringshatten.

"VA?", skrek Martin chockerat.

"VA?", skrek Hermione och Edward i kör.

"VA?", tjöt Tom Dolder förvånat.

_VA?_

Denises tjut var nästan ännu värre än hennes… "vänners" förvånade skrik.

_Vad tjuter ni om? Åh, det är inte en sorteringsceremoni… varför är ni två personer?_

_Suck… sorteringshatt, träffa Denise Efternamn._

_Thomas, heter jag faktiskt i efternamn!_

_När bestämde du det?_

_När jag bestämde mig för att jag var från Frankrike!_

Sorteringshatten småskrattade.

_Skratta inte åt oss! Du är en HATT!_

_Och ändå så har jag ett trevligare liv än dig._

_Om du måste veta, så är faktiskt att vara en del av Marys hjärna ett väldigt roligt liv! Vi har jättekul tillsammans, eller hur Mary?_

_Visst… varför sorterade du oss i Slytherin?_

_Det är helt klart det bästa elevhemmet för dig, miss Black._

_Varför placerade du mig i Gryffindor då?_

_Vi har alla en liten bit Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin och Gryffindor i oss, Mary Black._

_Det räknade jag ut när jag var tio år._

_Denise, du har aldrig varit tio år!_

_Ta av sorteringshatten från huvudet Mary, hör du inte basilisken?_

_Men om basilisken är här måste jag vara blind, annars dör jag!_

_Lite måste du ju se, idiot. Föressten, var inte din plan att offra dig för att rädda Martin och Hermione? Du kanske är en Slytherin trots allt…_

_Tyst med dig!_

_Jag hör fågel fenixen… vad gör den? Det låter som att den skadar basilisken!_

_Ta av sorteringshatten Mary, han är irriterande._

_Du är irriterande!_

_Fokusera på basilisken!_

_Dra åt helvete!_

_Vem sa det där?_

_Det var väl inte du, sorteringshatten?_

"GAH!", vrålade Mary ilsket och började veva med armarna i luften.

"Mary, ta av hatten, basilisken är blind", ropade Edward.

_Han slog dig och så säger han åt dig vad han ska göra? Kasta sorteringshatten på honom!_

Marys frustration över att höra röster i huvudet, blandat med hennes rädsla för basilisken, och att hon var orolig att hennes vänner skulle bli skadade, och fascinationen över att ha sett en äkta fågel fenix – blev för mycket. Så utan att tänka följde hon Denises råd och kasta sorteringshatten på Edward.

Hon hade aldrig varit särskilt duktig på att kasta saker dock, så sorteringshatten hamnade på Edwards fötter.

Han böjde sig ner och drog ut någonting skinande ur sorteringshatten…

Innan Mary hann kolla vad det var så hörde hon att basilisken närmade sig.

_SPRING!_

Mary började springa. Hennes steg ekade i hela kammaren, och när hennes fötter träffade vattnet så förbättrade det inte saken. Även om fågel fenixen hade lyckats förblinda basilisken så hade den fortfarande sin hörsel kvar.

_Denise, jag springer för långsamt, vi kommer att…_

Mary hann inte tänka klart, för hon snubblade på någonting. Hon föll framlänges, rakt ner i golvet. Hon lyckades skydda ansiktet med sina armar, men hennes Hogwartsklädnad blev blöt, och chocken blandat med smärtan gjorde att hon inte klarade av att resa sig upp och fortsätta.

Men någonting störde henne mitt i hennes tankar. En klagan från basilisken ekade i hela kammaren. Det lät som om den hade skadat sig.

Mary lät hennes nyfikenhet besegra henne, och vände sig om. Hon såg precis Edward kasta sig åt sidan när basilisken försökte bita honom. I handen höll han Godric Gryffindors svärd.


	27. Samarbete

_Alice Coopers låt "Brutal Planet", gav mig styrkan att åtminstone __**försöka**__ beskriva en fight. Jag tror inte att Alice Cooper någonsin kommer att läsa det här, men jag säger det ändå… tack!_

_Jag vill tacka Marilyn Manson också… hans låt "Devour" var till stor hjälp när jag skrev slutet av kapitlet._

_Jag vill varna er dock, det kan vara flera fel i det här kapitlet. Förlåt, men jag är alldeles för pigg på att skriva klart den…!_

_Jag ska börja skriva på nästa så fort som jag postat det här. Lika bra att jag skriver allting nu när jag är hög på läsk. xD_

Edward sprang. Han kände sig som en fegis. När basilisken hade vänt sig mot Mary så hade han huggit av... svansen, eller vad man skulle kalla det. En ilsken basilisk kastade sitt huvud åt alla möjliga håll.

Han upptäckte att han hade ryggen mot basilisken. Man skulle aldrig ha ryggen mot sin fiende, det hade han lärt sig på Durmstrang. Så han vände sig om och backade. Basilisken hade ett utbrott, och Tom stod och vrålade åt den.

"Idiot! Han är åt vänster om dig! Döda honom!"

Edward grep tag i svärdet med båda händerna. Han låtsades att han spelade Quidditch, fast på marken, och han var slagman.

Basilisken började närma sig honom, den låg i stort sett på golvet nu. Edward var rädd, men han tänkte inte visa det. Stolthet var viktigare än någonting annat.

Han flyttade sig två steg åt vänster när den försökte attackera honom. Snabbt så steg han fram och högg svärdet i halsen på basilisken. Edward blev så rädd när den skrek att han lät svärdet sitta kvar i halsen på den, och så sprang han iväg.

Tom vrålade ilsket, och Martin stod i ett hörn och skrattade så mycket att han nästan föll ner på golvet.

_Vekling_, tänkte Edward ilsket. _Han försökte inte hugga av huvudet på basilisken, så han ska inte håna mig!_

Basilisken låg på golvet och försökte hämta andan. Svärdet verkade inte ha lyckats skilja huvudet från dess kropp ordentligt nog, ungefär som det hade hänt med Gryffindors spöke Nästan-Huvudlöse-Nick.

Han vände sig om och såg att Hermione sprang fram till basilisken. Hon grep tag i svärdet, och började såga av basiliskens huvud. Den vrålade väldigt mycket i processen, men Hermione försökte ignorera den.

_Det var bättre än om vi bara hade låtit den ligga där_, försökte Edward trösta sig själv med. Ormen var trots allt elevhemmet Slytherins symbol, så han kände sig skyldig över att ha dödat djuret. Eller, han hade skadat det, Hermione hade tagit dess liv.

Tom svor på ormspråk.

"Ett par tolvåringar lyckades döda en basilisk…", mumlade han för sig själv. Sedan så höjde han rösten.

"Det spelar ingen roll!", utbrast han. "För snart så är jag klar med pojken Weasley, och då kommer Lord Voldemort att ha återvänt!"

[Mary]

_Mary… vi kan inte bara stå här och låta Ron dö!_

_Jag vet Denise, jag vet…_

Mary föll ner på knä bredvid Ron. Hon grep tag i hans axlar och försökte ruska liv i honom, men utan lycka. Hon svor.

_Kom igen Mary… alla fiender har en svag punkt!_

_Han är ett minne. Han kan inte ha en svag punkt, för han är som ett spöke. Genomskinlig, du vet? Dessutom så kan jag inte döda…_

Mary slog handen för ansiktet. Hon visste inte varför. Det kändes inte ens som att det var hon som gjorde det.

Allt kändes bara som en dröm. Snart skulle hon vakna i Gryffindortornet, och John Blund skulle ligga på hennes mage och vilja bli kliad bakom örat. Det kändes inte verkligt. Det var en dröm.

Plötsligt så hade inte Mary kontroll över sig själv längre. Hennes kropp reste sig upp och såg sig omkring. Den letade efter något. Mary började oroa sig.

_Denise… vad händer med oss?_

_Oroa dig inte, jag tar hand om det här…_

_Är det du som gör det här?_

_Gör ingenting, okej? Jag har en idé!_

Marys kropp såg någonting konstigt på golvet. _En basilisktand_. Mary rös, hon ville inte röra i något så giftigt. Men hennes kropp höll inte med henne, och den tog upp tanden. Mary ryckte till.

_Denise, vad gör du?_

_Lita på mig!_

Motvilligt så lät Mary Denise ta kontroll över hennes kropp igen. Denise började gå framåt. Mary undrade vad hon behövde basilisktanden till.

Denise föll på knä vid dagboken.

_Åh…_

"Vad gör du?", vrålade Tom Dolder ilsket.

Det kliade i fingrarna på Mary. En slags värme fyllde hela hennes kropp. Nu kontrollerade inte bara Denise den längre, men det var inte bara Mary heller. De samarbetade, de jobbade tillsammans.

Mary och Denise högg basilisktanden i dagboken.

De hörde att Tom Dolder skrek i smärta, men det var satisfierande på ett mystiskt sätt. Mary brukade inte njuta av våld, men Denise hade kanske influerat henne.

Tillsammans så drog de ur basilisktanden, och vände på boken. De hade lyckats köra basilisktanden igenom boken ordentligt, och det verkade som att Tom höll på att försvinna. Han blev bara mer och mer genomskinlig medan basiliskgiftet förintade dagboken.

Denise och Mary högg basilisktanden genom boken ännu en gång. Tom vrålade i ilska, och Rons kropp ryckte till. Nöjda med sitt jobb så tittade de upp på Tom. Ett starkt ljus kom ifrån honom.

Och sedan så var han borta.


	28. Att bli bränd av elden

_Jag gick lite för långt i det här kapitlet tror jag… började tänka på mitt ex mitt i allt och så gick allt lite överstyr. Missförstå mig inte, mitt ex slog mig inte… men jag blev djupt sårad av saker som… den, gjorde, säger vi. Jag vill inte riktigt säga om jag är kille eller tjej än, heheh. Fast jag tror att de flesta kan räkna ut vad jag är…_

_Skyll på Marilyn Manson och hans låtar "Cryptorchid" och "Just A Car Crash Away" om ni tycker att jag gick lite för långt i duellen. Ni kan också skylla på Slipknots låt "Surfacing" och "Sailor Star Song" – låten de använde i introt till den sista säsongen av Sailor Moon._

"Ron", viskade Mary. "Är du där?"

Ron grymtade någonting till svar. Han reste sig upp och såg sig omkring. Först såg han förvirrad ut, men sedan så såg Mary hur hans förvirrade blick konverterades till en väldigt orolig blick.

Mary visste att han var rädd, så hon omfamnade honom.

"Vi är jätteglada att du mår bra", sa hon och begravde ansiktet i hans axel. "Hedersord. Vi vet vad som hände, men Tom Dolder är borta. Allt är bra igen."

Ron svarade inte, han var nog fortfarande i chock. Eller så tyckte han att han inte förtjänade deras förlåtelse. Mary drog sig ifrån honom för att ge honom lite rum att andas.

"_Vi _är jätteglada?"

Edwards ilskna röst fick det att göra ont i hjärtat på Mary. Hon vände sig om och såg på honom med en bönfallande blick.

"Snälla, Edward…"

"Han har kommunicerat med Mörkrets herre!", skrek Edward gällt och pekade med ett darrande finger på Ron. "Hur kan du säga att vi är glada att han mår bra?"

"Lite magstarkt att komma ifrån någon som har pratat med Voldemorts fru!", skrek Mary åt honom.

"Hur vågar du…!"

_Mary, reta inte upp honom… han är bara avundsjuk!_

_Det är inte en ursäkt!_

_Sant…_

Mary böjde sig ner och plockade upp sitt trollspö. Edward stirrade på trollspöet som om han aldrig hade sett någonting liknande förut.

"Det kanske inte bara var imperiusförbannelsen som fick dig att slå mig", sa Mary ilsket. Hon viftade med trollspöet framför Edwards ansikte. "Så…"

Hon backade några steg och pekade hotfullt med sitt trollspö på honom.

"Denise kanske hade rätt", sa hon. "Du förtjänar stryk."

_Wow… när jag tog kontroll över dig så måste jag ha skadat dig på något sätt._

_Det spelar ingen roll… om han är så elak mot Ron när han själv inte heller har varit ärlig, så…_

Det blev en lång paus. Till slut så tog Edward fram sin trollstav.

"Jag vill inte skada dig", sa han. "Men om du hjälper en förrädare blir jag tvungen."

Mary log självsäkert.

_Han är en tredjeårselev! Han har gått på Durmstrang! Vi kan inte besegra honom Mary!_

"Mary, gör det inte…"

"Kasta en lamslagningsbesvärjelse över störningarna", sa Mary med en kaxig röst. Hon log mot Edward.

"Som du önskar", sa Edward lugnt. Han pekade på Martin, och så sa han lugnt: "Lamslå!"

Mary såg att Hermione tog fram sitt trollspö, redo att slåss mot Edward.

_Aldrig i livet, den här duellen är våran!_

"Lamslå!", skrek Mary. Hermione vände sig om, men hon hann inte avväpna besvärjelsen. Hon stirrade chockat på Mary, sedan så föll hon till golvet.

"Gör det inte…", hörde Mary att Rons röst mumlade. Men hon ignorerade honom.

"Regler", sa Mary till Edward. "Skada inte Ron, och rör inte Martin eller Hermione heller."

Edward nickade.

"Verkar rättvist", sa han. "Låt oss buga…"

Edward bugade sig framför Mary. Mary gjorde ingenting.

"I en trollkarlsduell så brukar man buga för sin motståndare", sa Edward till henne, med en lite halvt irriterad röst.

"I det här fallet så förtjänar inte motståndaren det!", sa Mary ilsket. "_EXPELLIARMUS_!"

Edward såg förolämpad ut, men han kastade sig åt sidan i sista sekunden.

"_Densaugeo_!"

Mary gick ett steg åt vänster, och besvärjelsen missade. Hon skrattade åt Edwards försök. Han såg ilsken ut. Mary visste att folk hatade när man skrattade åt dem.

"_Furnunculus_!"

Mary aktade sig ännu en gång, och skrattade hånfullt åt honom. Edward började se frustrerad ut.

"Varför använder du besvärjelser som ger mig stora tänder?", skrattade hon. "Som om det är den farligaste besvärjelsen du kan komma på…"

"_Incarcerus_!", skrek hon medan Edward grubblade på ett svar till hennes ord. Rep dök upp från ingenstans och började ringla sig runt honom. Hon lade armarna i kors och såg nöjt på hans chockerade ansiktsuttryck.

"Diffindo!"

Mary suckade när hennes rep revs itu.

"Aldrig får man ha roligt", sa hon. "Locomotor Mortis!"

Edward duckade för hennes besvärjelse.

"Obscuro!"

Mary tänkte flytta på sig, men hon hann inte. Allt blev svart framför hennes ögon.

_FAN! Han använde vår favoritbesvärjelse mot oss!_

_Tyst Denise! Vår nya favoritbesvärjelse är "Expelliarmus!"_

_Noterat. Men vad ska vi göra?_

Mary kände att någonting träffade hennes kind. Det var ingenting bekvämt, och hennes kind sved.

_Den jäveln! Han slog dig!_

Något hårt träffade Marys ben. Hon förlorade balansen och ramlade ner på knä. Ännu en gång så slog han henne på kinden. Mary bet ihop för att inte skrika när han slog henne på den kinden hon fortfarande hade ett ärr på.

_Vad fan Mary? Låt honom inte stå där och slå dig!_

Mary reste sig upp.

_Hjälp mig Denise._

Plötsligt så var Mary inte blind längre. Det kändes inte som det. Framför sig kunde hon se Denises påhittade ansikte, och hennes blonda, lockiga hår. Hon log med hela ansiktet, så man kunde se hennes sneda tänder.

Ungefär samma känsla som den hon upplevt när Denise hämtat basilisktanden återvände. Men nu kunde hon inte se någonting, så hon visste inte vad hennes kropp gjorde.

_Vilken besvärjelse ska vi kasta över honom? Jag är väldigt sugen på "Crucio"…_

_Denise, det är en oförlåtlig förbannelse!_

_Han slog oss!_

_Hämnd är aldrig rätt…_

_Det lät minsann inte så när du duellerade mot honom._

Mary kände att hennes mun öppnades.

_Denise… inte "Crucio"!_

"AVIS!", vrålade Denise.

_Skicka fåglar på honom? Det är nästan för segt…_

_Inte med ditt trollspö!_

_Vad menar du?_

Mary slog upp ögonen, som verkade ha varit slutna. En armé med fåglar attackerade Edward, och han skrek i ilska.

_Vi måste skydda Ron, och Hermione… och Martin!_

"Protego Totalum!", skrek Mary. Till hennes förvåning så kände hon att tårar hade börjat födas i hennes ögon.

_Gråt inte över honom, han är inte värd det!_

Mary skakade på huvudet och blinkade några gånger.

_Han slog oss!_

_Jag vet inte vad det är med honom Denise… han är inte sig själv._

_HAN SLOG OSS!_

Mary kämpade mot tårarna i hennes ögon samtidigt som fåglarna slet i Edward. Hon stod fortfarande och höll i trollspöet med båda händerna, fast hon redan kastat skyddsbesvärjelsen.

_Det är oförlåtligt att slå en tjej!_

Mary kände att någon la armen om hennes axlar. Förvånad så vände hon sig om. Hennes näsa snuddade precis vid Martins.

"Jag är en _störning_, så jag vet inte om jag får göra det här", sa Martin.

Mary släppte ner sitt trollspö på golvet, och slog armarna om Martin. Hon kunde inte hålla tillbaka sina tårar längre.

Det kändes så patetiskt att gråta. Det var Edward som borde gråta, det var han som hade slagit henne, utan att vara under imperiusförbannelsen till och med. Hon hade ingenting att gråta över.

Men Martin lät henne gråta på hans axel.

"Det är okej", viskade han i hennes öra. "Jag finns."

Det var konstigt hur deras äventyr i hemligheternas kammare hade fått henne att lita på honom. Han hade gjort henne en stor tjänst när han väckt Edward från imperiusförbannelsen… om det ens hade varit en.

Nej, Tom måste ha kontrollerat honom, och så måste han inte ha vaknat helt från imperiusförbannelsen, och det var därför han slagit henne… så måste det ha varit. Mary ville inte tro någonting annat.

_Du är för snäll mot honom. Han förtjänar det inte._

_Jag är ledsen Denise…_

_Vi kan säga att det här är hans sista chans då. Och om han ens lägger ett finger på dig igen, då ska jag se till att ta kontroll över dig och kasta en oförlåtlig förbannelse över honom._

… _Tack, eller?_

_Ungefär._

Mary grät fortfarande på Martins axel när Hermione vaknade till liv. Någonstans, avlägset, kunde hon höra Edward skrika medan fåglarna rev honom i ansiktet. Men Mary tvivlade på att de där fåglarna skulle kunna skada honom lika mycket som hans örfil och spark hade skadat hennes hjärta.


	29. Respekt

**Virrigt kapitel, jag skyller på att jag var trött. Men jag har börjat skriva en till fanfic föressten! Kolla in "C'est la vie!" Handling: ****Efter kriget så gifter sig Harry med Cho, och han tror att han äntligen ska bli lycklig. Men Chos iskalla beteende får hans känslor för henne att blekna. Det är bara början på den långa resan, och inte ens Harry vet vad destinationen är.**

**Låter det spännande? Kolla då! Bara tre kapitel är uppe och de är inte världsbäst om jag får säga det själv, men jag kan aldrig bli bättre om ingen ger mig kritik. ;)**

**Föressten, nu ska intresseklubben anteckna vilka låtar jag lyssnade på när jag skrev det här kapitlet. Eminem – When I'm Gone, och 3 Doors Down – Kryptonite.**

[…]

Tänk om man kunde ligga i en så mysig säng för evigt. Så kunde man dö i sängen, bara somna och så var allt över.

_Säg inte så! Jag vill inte dö i någon SÄNG!_

_Det säger du bara för att du inte kan känna hur skön den är…_

_Hallå, har du glömt bort vad som hände igår? Jag kan ta kontroll över dig._

_Vänta… vad menar du?_

_Jag tog kontroll över dig och kollade hur skön den där sängen var._

_Okej…_

_Den är hemskt stel. Gå upp från den innan vår ryggrad blir krossad._

_Det är den inte alls!_

_Det är den visst, du är bara trött så du märker inte det. Du skulle tycka att en matta var skön om du sovit på den efter hemligheternas kammare. Vi blev väldigt utmattade efter det._

_Det blev vi... föressten, vart är vi?_

_Sjukhusflygeln, tror jag. Hörde du samtalet mellan Dumbledore och madam Pomfrey?_

_Vilket samtal?_

_Äh, det var inte så viktigt. Han bara pratade om hur modiga vi är, någonting med att sortering kanske inte var en bra idé trots allt, babbel, blabla…_

_Jaha... vet du, jag kom att tänka på en sak._

_Vad?_

_Om du bara är en röst i mitt huvud… varför kan du då ta kontroll över mig?_

_Åh… bra fråga. Jag kanske är mer?_

_Det är den enda förklaringen jag kan komma på… vi måste fråga madam Pomfrey om det!_

Mary slog upp ögonen och avslutade sin konversation med Denise. Hon satte sig upp i sängen, även om det gjorde ont i huvudet. Madam Pomfrey var inte i närheten. Hon kastade en snabb blick på personen som låg några sängar bor från henne. Hans ansikte var helt upprivet.

_Rätt åt honom!_

Mary skakade på huvudet. Denise hade rätt, han förtjänade det.

Dörren till sjukhusflygeln öppnades. Mary vände på huvudet för att se vem det var. Hon hoppades att det var madam Pomfrey, för hon behövde svar. Tyvärr så var det inte hon. Istället så var det en man med långt, vitt skägg och en röd klädnad. Klädnaden gjorde det svårt att ta honom på allvar, eftersom att han såg lite löjlig ut i den.

"Mary, Mary…" Han ruskade på huvudet.

"Vadå?", frågade hon.

"Hemligheternas kammare", påminde han henne.

"Åh, det", sa Mary och ryckte på axlarna.

_Det är Dumbledore du pratar med, du behöver inte spela cool._

_Jag hatar att gråta, det är tillräckligt pinsamt att jag grät på Martins axel igår… nej, fan, det gjorde jag inte. Det hände aldrig._

_Wow, du är tuff._

_Tackar._

_Jag var ironisk._

Mary svor. Dumbledore gav henne en undrande blick.

"Jag behöver prata med madam Pomfrey", sa Mary och log ursäktande. Dumbledore nickade.

_Han ser rakt igenom oss!_

"Varför gick du ner i hemligheternas kammare, Mary?", frågade Dumbledore.

"Eh…"

_Denise, hjälp mig…_

_Jag kan inte. Idiotiskt av oss nu när jag tänker efter… vi skulle bara ha berättat för en lärare om allt._

_Sant… man säger att folk i Gryffindor är modiga, men vi är nog mer idiotiska._

_Haha, exakt! Men… vi blev ju sorterade i Slytherin igår._

Dumbledore granskade Marys ansiktsuttryck, som förmodligen såg väldigt drömmande ut eftersom att hon pratade med Denise.

_Hitta på något som inte får oss att se helt korkade ut!_

"Eh…", sa Mary nervöst. Dumbledores ögon skrämde henne lite. Denise hade rätt, det var som att han kunde se rakt igenom henne. "Det irriterade Hermione…"

Det blev en pinsam tystnad, även i Marys huvud. Till slut så sprack tystnaden av Denises högljudda skratt.

_! HERREGUD MARY…!_

Mary kunde inte hjälpa det, hon började också skratta åt sig själv.

"Det var ett korkat svar", sa Mary högt till Denise. "Jag måste nog tänka mig för innan jag pratar…"

_Du sa det där högt…_

_Fan!_

_Fina flickor svär inte!_

"Du kommer att ta död på mig en dag, Denise…"

_Du sa det där högt också…_

"FAN!"

_Det där med…_

Mary rodnade. Nu trodde nog Dumbledore att hon var helt dum i huvudet. Men han skrattade bara.

"Jag tror att du och madam Pomfrey har mycket att diskutera", sa han. Mary nickade bara till svar.

"Det är intressant", fortsatte Dumbledore. "Lord Voldemort är ute efter Harry, men han har alltid klarat sig… om man bortser från att han blev förstenad av basilisken det här året. Istället så har du blivit skadad."

Mary viftade med armarna.

"Hallå!", sa hon. "Jag är från Gryffindor, vad förväntade du dig?"

Dumbledore skrattade.

"Det stämmer", sa han.

Sedan så lämnade Dumbledore Mary ensam i sjukhusflygeln.

_Du är inte ensam, du har ju mig!_

_Ja, det har jag…_

_Säg det inte som om det vore något negativt!_

_Hmpf…_

Men innerst inne så oroade Mary sig. Bara en gång för länge sedan hade hon hört en röst i huvudet, och det var på mugglarskolan när hon ännu en gång hade råkat ut för sina klass"kompisar"s påhitt. Hon hade känt sig så kränkt och förbannad att hon hade förstört nästan allt som fanns i klassrummet på skolan – ilskan hade fått henne att utöva magi, självklart inte med flit. Personerna som hade skadat henne fick sår som aldrig skulle hela. Mary hade inte gjort något försök att sluta använda magin, det var ett rent nöje att se dem lida efter vad de hade gjort mot henne.

_Varför vill du inte kasta en cruciatusförbannelse över Edward då om du tyckte om att se deras lidande så mycket?_

_Denise… det är en annan situation._

Mary visste att Denise inte höll med henne, men hon fortsatte att spela upp scenen i huvudet. Hon visade Denise hur en av _dem _hade slagits medvetslös eftersom att han flugit rakt in i väggen.

_Blev det problem efteråt, med trolldomsministeriet?_

_Oja_, svarade Mary. _Det var ett rent helvete._

Men till slut så hade en röst i hennes huvud sagt åt henne att sluta. Förvåningen och chocken över att höra en röst i huvudet hade avbrutit hennes utbrott. Rädd för vad mer de skulle göra mot henne så sprang hon iväg, bort från skolan, raka vägen hem.

_Berätta inte snyfthistorier, det gör mig obekväm. Jag föredrar kassa skämt._

_Då har vi något gemensamt._

_Men du gillar ju inte mina skämt?_

_Jag menade att vi inte tyckte om att känna oss sårbara._

Denise svarade inte, men snart så började hon dra igång med "din mamma"-skämt. Mary kände sig inte särskilt lycklig för tillfället, men hon låtsades lyssna på Denises "skämt" och klämde fram ett fejkat skratt där hon tyckte att det passade.

Men de avbröts av att någon stormade in i sjuksalen. Han såg sig omkring, och när han vände på huvudet så flög hans ljust blonda hår åt alla håll. Han såg lite halvt hysterisk ut. Då fick han syn på Mary.

"Vet du vem…" Sedan så avbröt han sig själv tvärt i meningen och granskade hennes ansikte.

"Ah", sa han och log ett leende som var falskare än Marys skratt.

_Hey! Jag trodde faktiskt att du gillade mina skämt! Nu är jag sårad!_

"Mary Black", sa han stelt. "Så vi träffas äntligen."

Bakom honom stod Dobby, husalfen som hade räddat Mary för några veckor sedan. Han såg otroligt rädd ut.

"Hej Dobby", sa Mary glatt och vinkade till husalfen. Mannen vände sig mot Dobby och gav honom en hotfull blick.

_Ingen trevlig person det där…_

"Jag tar hand om dig senare", muttrade han till husalfen. Dobby ryggade tillbaka.

"Prata inte med Dobby så där", sa Mary anklagande. "Han hjälpte mig när jag var sjuk! Du borde ge honom beröm! För jag gissar att du tillhör familjen som han tjänar?"

Mannen svarade inte, han betraktade bara nyfiket Mary.

"Mitt namn är Lucius Malfoy", berättade han och räckte fram handen. Mary stirrade bara på den. Det tog ett tag innan Lucius förstod att hon ville ha svar på sin fråga. "Det är min husalf", sa han, och kastade ännu en ilsken blick åt Dobbys håll.

"Lägg av", sa Mary och började läxa upp honom. "Hörde du inte vad jag sa? Han räddade mitt liv…"

_Nu överdriver du lite…_

"Han räddade mitt liv den här terminen", fortsatte Mary och ignorerade Denises kommentar. Om hon inte överdrev historien lite så skulle inte denna Lucius Malfoy inse hur mycket respekt man borde ha för husalfer. "Betalar du honom?"

Malfoy stirrade upp mot taket och började skratta.

_Åh, nej, vi hatar när folk skrattar åt oss… förlora inte humöret! Nej… förlora humöret, annars blir det bara värre._

Mary fylldes med ilska. Hon avskydde folk som Lucius Malfoy, som inte verkade inse att husalfer också var… människor var inte det rätta ordet, men Dobby var mer human än Lucius, om det första intrycket stämde.

Hon fiskade upp sin sko från golvet och kastade den i huvudet på Lucius.

_Åh, nej…_

Lucius slutade omedelbart att skratta, och verkade frysa till is ett tag. Han stod kvar på stället, helt stilla, och bara gapade åt Marys håll. Hennes sko föll ner på golvet.

Dobby sprang fram till skon och plockade upp den.

"Miss Black", sa han och sprang fram med den till Mary, men Mary skakade bara på huvudet.

"Du får behålla den", sa hon till den förskräckta husalfen. "Jag tror inte att Lucius här skulle bry sig om det, eller hur?"

_Skit också… Mary, du är ett geni!_

_Insåg du det nu? Jag trodde att det var något självklart…_

_Ja, men det här är ett bevis på det…_

"Behåll den", muttrade Lucius irriterat till Dobby och drog fram sin trollstav. "Så du tycker att jag ska ha respekt för _det där_", spottade han ut. "Men din fattiga respekt för mig hjälper knappast till. Tvärtom…"

Han höjde trollstaven och verkade förbereda sig för att kasta en förbannelse.

"_Avada-_"

"EXPELLIARMUS!", vrålade en röst bakom Mary, och Lucius trollstav flög ur handen på honom. Förvånad så vände sig Mary om för att se vem som hade räddat henne.

Edward stod bakom henne. Hans ansikte var fortfarande helt sönderrivet, och i handen hade han sin trollstav. Men det var inte slutet på förvåningarna. Bakom Edward stod mrs Voldemort och log.

"Om jag bara hade mitt trollspö kvar", suckade hon.

"Gå härifrån", fräste Edward åt henne. "Det här är min fight…"

Mrs Voldemort himlade med ögonen.

"Vi ses", sa hon. Och plötsligt så hade mrs Voldemort ersatts av en snövit uggla, som flög ut genom fönstret. Mary gapade och glodde fascinerat på henne.

"NEJ!", skrek plötsligt Dobbys ynkliga röst. Mary vände sig om och såg förvånat att Lucius bara stod en halv meter ifrån henne. Plötsligt så kastades han tvärs över rummet, och slog i dörren som var väldigt långt ifrån hennes säng.

Hon kastade en blick på Dobby, och log när hon såg att han hade på sig skon som hon hade kastat på Lucius. Lucius stirrade ilsket och förvirrat på Dobby.

"Mr Malfoy gav Dobby en sko", förklarade Dobby och log belåtet mot sin före detta herre. "Så nu är Dobby fri."

Dörren öppnades och slog till Lucius i ryggen.

"Lucius Malfoy!", vrålade madam Pomfrey. "Vad gör du här?"

Mary fnissade tyst för sig själv medan hon skällde ut honom. Då upptäckte hon att hon inte hörde Denises röst i huvudet.

_Oroa dig inte, jag är fortfarande här!_

_Suck…_

_Hmpf, tack för den!_

_Jag skojade bara förstår du väl. Föressten, kan jag kalla dig för "Nisse"?_

_Jag skulle hellre spela Quidditch med en flock mugglare._


	30. Slutet på terminen

"**The Golden Age of Grotesque"****, Marilyn Mansons album. ****Jag älskar det, okej? :D**

**Skrev det här kapitlet när jag halvsov, och jag orkar inte dubbelkolla, och jag har ingen kompis som kan dubbelkolla det åt mig, så det kan finnas lite fel i kapitlet. Det blev väldigt snurrigt, men LADIES AND/OR GENTLEMEN, vi är snart klara med andra boken! Yes indeed, snart kommer ni att få läsa… Mary Black och den Fjärde Turneringsdeltagaren! Det kommer nog att vara lite problem i den med dock – för jag har absolut ingen aning om hur jag ska göra mot de sista kapitlen. Men ni kommer nog att tycka om den. Det hoppas jag i alla fall.**

**Hur som helst, enjoy the 30th chapter of Mary B****lack and the Heir of Slytherin!**

**(Förlåt för blandningen mellan svenska och engelska. Jag flyttade till ett engelskspråkigt land för ungefär en månad sedan och försöker vänja mig vid språket, men samtidigt hålla fast vid min svenska.)**

Mary hade faktiskt inte dåligt samvete över deras lite halvt oschyssta fight mot Lucius. Tre, fyra om man räknar med Denise, mot en person var förstås inte snällt, men varje trollkarl som inte respekterade husalfer förtjänade faktiskt det. Då kanske han skulle förstå hur Dobby känt sig.

Mary hade gett sin andra sko till Dobby – hon ville inte att han skulle drabbas av ryggproblem, eftersom att han vägrade att ta av skon hon hade kastat på Lucius. Hon hade ritat en rosa stjärna på sin andra sko så att Dobby kunde skilja dem åt. Det var uppenbart att den som inte hade en rosa stjärna på sig var hans favorit. Han var otroligt tacksam över att Mary hade befriat honom från Lucius, det märktes. Dobby lovade att han skulle skicka Mary julklappar varje år. Mary sa att det inte behövdes, men Dobby insisterade. Till slut så gav hon upp. Det var ju trots allt trevligt att få presenter, så om alfen ville sticka henne ett par vantar så tänkte hon inte protestera.

Alla som hade blivit förstenade av basilisken hade vaknat till liv. Det första Mary gjorde när hon såg Harry och Ginny var att krama dem båda. Hon släppte dem inte förrän de började klaga på att de inte kunde andas. Det andra hon hade gjort var att be dem om ett par skor, eftersom att hon hade gett bort sina till Dobby. Sådan tur var hade Harry ett extra par, så nu gick Mary omkring i ett par alldeles för stora skor. Men det var bättre än ingenting, dessutom så var det mer bekvämt än att gå runt i bara strumpor.

Resten av terminen flöt på relativt bra. Hon undvek Martin eftersom att hon skämdes över att ha gråtit på hans axel. Edward och Mary höll sig borta från varandra, ingen av dem visste vad de skulle säga.

_Han slog oss… men han räddade oss också. Det är förvirrande._

Mary kunde inte göra mer än att hålla med Denise.

Hennes relation till Hermione hade inte förbättrats. Hon såg fortfarande till att räcka upp handen så fort läraren ställde en fråga, bara för att gå Hermione på nerverna. Hon hade samlat ihop mycket poäng till Gryffindor, men inte tillräckligt mycket för att vinna elevhemspokalen – trots alla extrapoäng som de hade fått i hemligheternas kammare.

Tydligen så hade några från Hufflepuff också kammat hem många poäng, rykten sa att några i Slytherin hade retat upp det piskande pilträdet, och så hade några hufflepuffare Mary inte kom ihåg namnet på räddat dem från en hemsk död. Mary var ointresserad av det hela.

Den sista lektionen den terminen så var poängställningen lika. Tyvärr så var lektionen trollkonsthistoria och inte ens Mary hade ork att räcka upp handen.

[…]

Mary och Ginny sprang nedför stora trappan, både hon, Ginny och Denise hade panik. Hur var det ens _möjligt _att sova så länge som de hade gjort? Tänk om de redan hade berättat vilket elevhem som vunnit!

_Tänk om Slytherin vann! _Till skillnad mot Mary så hade Denise inte ens en enda tanke på att förlåta Edward efter att han hade räddat deras liv. Tvärtom så verkade det nästan ha gjort det värre, på något sätt. Denise visade en bild av Edwards vinnarskalliga ansikte, och sedan en bild av henne själv – med sitt påhittade utseende – som började jaga honom med en hammare.

_Jag skojar bara Mary!_

_Visst Denise, visst…_

Mary började få ont i benen när de till slut nådde Stora Salen. Ginny öppnade dörren.

Då bröt helvetet loss.

Av okänd anledning – Mary fick aldrig reda på varför – så sprang alla i Gryffindor fram till Ginny och trängdes för att krama henne. Mary hann bara se Ginnys förvånade ansikte, sedan så blev hon begravd i havet av gryffindorare.

"Jag gissar att det betyder att vi vann", sa Mary högt till sig själv.

_Prata inte högt med dig själv._

_Äh, kom igen Denise, ingen hör mig i det här kaoset._

När Mary vände sig om så krockade hon med Martin.

"Förlåt", mumlade hon och gick förbi honom. Hon hörde Denises röst gnälla i hennes huvud, men ignorerade det. Istället började hon leta efter Ron.

Tyvärr hittade hon honom inte, däremot så gick hon nästan rakt in i George. Han log och visade någonting som han hade i handen. En _kaka_.

"Lyckades ni?", ropade Mary för att överrösta alla vrålande gryffindorare. George nickade och tog en tugga av kakan.

Det var ett tyst litet _poff_, och plötsligt så var George inte där längre. Han hade blivit ersatt av en kanariefågel.

"De fungerar inte perfekt än…", mumlade kanariefågeln. Mary ryckte till och hennes ögon vidgades. Räckte det inte med att hon kunde parselspråk? Måste hon kunna tala fågelspråket också?

Två sekunder senare så var George tillbaka i sin vanliga människoform.

"Av någon anledning så kan vi fortfarande prata engelska i vår fågelform", sa han och kliade sig själv i nacken. Han såg tveksam ut. Mary ryckte på axlarna, men innerst inne var hon lättad över att hon inte pratade fågelspråk, och att problemet bara var att deras kakor inte fungerade helt än.

Skriken blev lägre, festandet hade av okänd anledning flyttat sig utanför Stora Salen. Mary vände sig om för att se Dumbledores ansiktsuttryck. Han skrattade bara åt det. Mary skakade bara på huvudet.

"Varför går de ut?", undrade George högt och följde efter folkmassan. Mary såg att Fred var långt ute åt vänster och pratade med Angelina. Det var för långt bort för att avgöra – men Mary kunde ha svurit på att han hade en kaka i handen. Han skröt säkert om deras uppfinning. Mary fnissade när hon föreställde sig Angelina och Fred som ett par.

_Den här festen är sämst_, gnällde Denise. _Vi deltar ju inte ens i den…_

_Jag orkar inte_, sa Mary. _Dessutom så har vi varit i hemligheternas kammare den här terminen, det får räcka. De borde vara tacksamma._ Hon skrattade högt för sig själv. Ett tecken på galenskap, helt klart.

Det var tyst i Marys huvud (som hon delade med Denise).

_Känner du dig också… konstig? Som om något stort kommer att hända snart? _Frågan kom från Denise.

Mary bet sig i läppen.

_Jag tror inte att jag någonsin kommer att få ha ett normalt år på Hogwarts, Denise. Men jag kan erkänna en sak, och det är att jag oroar mig. Vi… _jag_ skulle ha blivit dödad första året, men jag hade tur. Det här året så hade jag massor av människor med mig, så jag hade tur ännu en gång. Kommer jag att ha tur en tredje gång?_

Denise svarade inte, så Mary hängde med huvudet.

_Jag är fjorton år föressten_, sa Denises glada röst. Mary suckade. _Du är lika många år som mig, för du är en del av min hjärna._

_Jag trodde att vi kom överens om att jag var ännu mer? _Mary tänkte tillbaka, och insåg plötsligt att hon hade glömt att fråga madam Pomfrey om röster i huvudet. Hon svor.

_Vårda ditt språk, unga dam!_


	31. Remus Lupin

Regnet slog mot fönsterrutan, och sakta började det att accelerera och övergå till hagel. Det var något med att kolla på regn som föll som var betryggande. Det tyckte i alla fall Remus Lupin.

Han satte sig ner i sin fåtölj och fortsatte att lyssna på regnet. Han slöt ögonen och tänkte tillbaka på när han, James, Sirius och Peter hade suttit vid brasan i Gryffindortornet och spelat kort en gång när det regnade. Minnet fick honom att le.

James tjurade mest under hela tiden, han var väldigt avundsjuk eftersom att en sjätteårselev i Ravenclaw som hette Jakob hade börjat dejta Lily Evans. Sirius hade försökt muntra upp honom, men ingenting verkade hjälpa.

"Vad ska ni göra efter Hogwarts?", frågade Peter plötsligt.

Sirius var den första som svarade. Remus hade blivit imponerad av att hans vän faktiskt tänkt på sin framtid över huvud taget.

"Tja", sa han och började prata på. "Jag ska skaffa ett jobb. Kanske ska jag bli auror, och så ska jag gifta mig med en snygg tjej. Vi ska ha två barn, kanske tre."

Remus log, trots att Sirius var som han var så förvånade det honom inte att han en dag ville bli pappa.

"Jag är gudfar till det första barnet", sa James högt och satte sig ner bredvid Sirius. Pratet om framtiden verkade äntligen ha fått honom att sluta tjura över Lily.

"Jag kan vara gudfar till den yngsta", sa Peter, halvt nervöst och halvt glatt. Remus skrattade.

"Då är jag gudfar till mellanbarnet", sa han. "James, ska du ha några barn då?"

James ögon vidgades, och han såg lite fundersam ut.

"En eller två", sa han till sist. "Men det beror på vad hon vill…"

Remus log, han visste att James just nu föreställde sig Lily som hans fru.

"Jag vet i alla fall vad Remus tänker göra", sa Sirius i retsam ton. "Han tänker gifta sig med Mary MacDonald…"

Remus gapade och svor åt Sirius, som bara skrattade åt det.

"Jag gillar inte Mary MacDonald!", tjöt Remus.

"Nej då", sa James, Sirius och Peter samtidigt, alla tre i sarkastisk ton. Det blev tyst ett tag, och Remus hade tjurat för sig själv. Han gillade inte Mary MacDonald… hon var gullig med sitt blonda hår, som hon alltid satt upp, och sina stora, blåa ögon, hennes liten men triangelformad näsa och en liten mun. Men han gillade henne definitivt inte. Hon var gnällig, grät över allt, och fick inga bra resultat på prov. Inte en chans att han skulle gifta sig med henne…

"Jag ska bli botare på Sankt Mungos", sa Peter glatt. "Jag ska gifta mig och få barn också, men karriären först."

Och här var Remus Lupin, många år senare. Två av hans vänner hade dött. Peter hade blivit lite smått förälskad i en mugglare, sedan hade han dött när han vägrat avslöja vart familjen Potter fanns. James hade gift sig med Lily, och fått ett barn…

Remus kunde inte låta bli att till viss del tycka synd om Sirius också. Han hade förstås drömt om att få ett jobb, en kvinna att gifta sig med, och ha tre barn – och allt det hade han fått. Men hur förvirrad måste han ha känt sig när han blev kär i Lily, sin döde bästa väns fru?

Remus viftade bort tanken och tänkte på Mary MacDonald. Han skrattade för sig själv när han tänkte på hur deras förhållande faktiskt hade inletts, men sedan kraschat.

Det hade slutat regna nu. Remus reste sig upp och gick in i köket för att äta lite bröd. Men när han var på väg dit så kände han en iskall hand på sin axel. Han ryckte till. All del av Gryffindor i honom försvann och han fylldes med skräck.

**Här slutar Mary Black och Slytherins Arvtagare.**


	32. Efterord

**Sådär! Nu har jag skrivit klart den andra boken om Mary Black. Wohoo! Usch, det känns så fel att säga "woohoo"… Det låter så konstigt. Är jag den enda som tycker det? Förmodligen. Hehe.**

**Nu ska jag väl som alla andra gör, tacka folk. Så, först och främst vill jag tacka Avalanche101 som är den enda som skrivit reviews de senaste… kapitelna? Kapitlerna? Kapitälerna? Haha, min svenska blir bara sämre och sämre. Men jag vill också tacka ni-vet-vem och RHYTMICLOVE98 som också har skrivit en review. Väldigt fattigt med läsare just nu, men jag hoppas att det blir fler. Hoppas att om jag skriver mer så kanske fler personer får upp ögonen för historien. När jag översätter den till engelska kanske fler dyker upp också om jag hr tur. ^^**

**Jag vill också tacka Eminem, Marilyn Manson, Smash Mouth, Nice & Smooth, Britney Spears, Mindless Self Indulgence och SlipKnoT för att de har gjort jättebra låtar som jag har lyssnat på när jag skrivit Mary Black-serien… ja, de kommer aldrig att läsa det här, men jag känner mig tvungen att skriva det. :$**

**Ehm, vi säger att det är allt. Så, nu ska jag börja skriva på "Mary Black och den Fjärde Turneringsdeltagaren" – jag TROR att den kommer att heta så i alla fall. Vi får se om jag ändrar titeln. Först så längtade jag efter att skriva trean… men sedan så kom jag på ett litet hål i hela planen, och nu är jag förvirrad. Jag har absolut ingen aning om hur boken kommer att sluta, eller exakt hur den ska börja. Dessutom så har jag inte mina Harry Potter-böcker med mig så jag vet inte hur lång tid det var mellan världsmästerskapen i Quidditch och terminsstarten, haha.**

**Men de fick väl reda på att turneringen skulle börja första dagen på Hogwarts, right? Och hur många dagar efter det anlände de från de andra skolorna…? Och hur lång tid efter det gick det innan turneringsdeltagarna valdes? Om någon har koll på det, snälla skriv det som en "review" till det här "kapitlet", för jag måste veta det.**

**Så, jag tror att det var all information jag saknade. Om någon kan kolla upp det åt mig, tack så jättemycket! :D**

**- "Kasseraandra"**


End file.
